Pokemon: The Plasma Saga
by TrainerNaps
Summary: It has been three years since the legendary crusade of the Pokémon Trainer Red, who defeated the nefarious Team Rocket and thwarted their plans for world domination. But Team Rocket was only a small part of the bigger picture. A young Trainer named William Grey must now step up, to cut the strings of the puppet masters that grip a world in fear, controlled Team Rocket...and him.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Grey

"Finally." My first thought as I awakened. "Finally I get to start my own journey. It's about freakin time."

A Trainer usually gets their license to capture and battle Pokémon after their 10th birthday. I'm getting my license, Pokémon and Pokédex a few months away from my 15th. My hometown of Viridian City has always been a big city, one of the largest on Earth, but ever since our Mayor and Gym Leader Giovanni was discovered to be the leader of the crime syndicate Team Rocket, our new mayor, Blaine Nigma, lead us on a path of growth, economy and population-wise. All of the borders of our city, save the exits to Pallet Town, Victory Road and Pewter City, are constantly under construction.

And now every year when three lucky preteens are picked to receive a partner from Professor Oak, the list gets longer and longer and I got pushed back every year. But this year, I finally got a text on my Pokégear that said;

Dear William Grey,

Congratulations! You have been chosen to receive a Pokémon and a Pokédex from Professor Oak! You will embark on a journey across the lands, searching far and wide for new species of Pokémon, and furthering your understanding of them as a Trainer. Take the Pokémon League Gym Challenge, become a Coordinator, study to become a Professor, the choice is for you and your Pokémon to decide!

You may pick up your first partner and your Pokédex at Professor Oak's Lab at 151 Pallet Street, Pallet Town, Kanto, at 11:30 a.m. on the dot! Make sure to be there early, because it's first come, first serve!

Signed,

Professor Alex Newman

Head Assistant at Pallet Labs

Enclosed were three picture of Pokémon I knew well from TV commercials and books; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. One of those three would be my first Pokémon. I sat up in my bed, put on my Black City Blastoises baseball cap, dressed in black sweatpants and a blue T-Shirt, and pulled on my Silph Co. light jacket my dad got me for Christmas last year. I repeated my thoughts out loud with a smirk.

"One of these will be my first starter…time to find out which one!"


	2. Chapter 2: A Boring Stroll Down Route 1

I walked down the path of Route 1, my hands gripped around the straps of my light backpack. So far it wasn't stocked with much, just some money and food. Not Pokémon food, mind you. People food. Apparently, according to Lindsey, the part-time cashier at our city's Pokémart, you cannot buy any kind of Pokémon related goods until I have a valid Trainer's license. I always hated Lindsey.

I was distracted from my loathing of jerky teenagers when I felt another tickle on my left arm, sucking back into reality. The one where my mom had gone far enough to ask my sister to "escort" me safely down the terrifying path full of bloodthirsty caterpillar and tiny mouse Pokémon. Some may remember the _Great _and _Wise _Caitlin Grey of the Unova Elite Four. Her long, flowing blonde hair, a bit lighter than mine, kept brushing up against me. I mean, seriously, she's taller than me (and I'm 5"ll) reaches her angles! Every now and again, the tips would brush the dirt path. It's a good thing she has a freaking army of Psychic-Type Pokémon to cater to her every whim when she's hanging out in that gigantic dream-bead of hers at the Elite Four Building. I mean seriously!? A bed? Some Elite Four members have cool stuff in their rooms, like Aaron of the Sinnoh 'Four has a jungle themed room, and Drake from Hoenn had a _freakin lava floor_! But my sister chose a bed. I can't really blame her sometimes though, laziness runs in the family. I'm often called "Naps" by my friends.

I felt her hands brush my back and I stopped. "We're here," she said in a soft tone of voice. I looked at the small town that sat at the bottom of the hill. There couldn't have been more than 20 houses there. There was no Pokémon Center of Pokémart here; the citizens of Pallet Town did their shopping in Viridian, and Professor Oak and his people dealt with anything Pokémon related. I looked up at my sister.

"It's a wonder how such a mighty Trainer as Red could have come from here, isn't it?"

Caitlin shook her head. "To quite the philosopher Kangas Khandi, 'From humble origins come the most revolutionary and influential people of our world.'"

I chuckled. "You spend too much time with Shauntal." I gazed out at the long building towards the west side of Pallet Town.

"Time to start my journey."


	3. Chapter 3: Old Man Oak

Caitlin and I stopped at the gates that separated the road from the windy path that lead up to Oak's lab. We weren't the first one's there, though. A dark haired girl, who looked about a year or two younger than me, stood in the middle of a group of about seven girls excluding her, whispering excitedly. And against the wall leaned a tall redhead, probably even older than me. He had his chin tucked towards his chest, and his eyes closed, so I couldn't make out any more features other than the splash of freckles on his nose area. I check my watch. It was 11:25. In five minutes we would be let in.

My sister turned to me, and sunk her deep blue eyes into mine. "I won't be able to accompany you inside. So remember: when you choose your Pokémon, choose wisely. That is if you get to pick first. But that is beside the point. This Pokémon will be your friend and companion all throughout your journey. Make sure you choose the one that will best fit your personality. And be friendly to Professor Oak. He will be your mentor all throughout your journey."

I nodded, as I heard a loud creak. A blonde man wearing glasses and a lab coat had opened them from the inside and stepped through.

"May I ask that the Trainers by the names of Billy, Kayla and Andrew please come into the lab with me? It is time to choose your Pokémon. I waved to my sister and walked towards the gates. The redhead leaned up off the wall and followed as well. The girl whispering to her friends straightened up and came as well, her clique in pursuit. The blonde man held up a hand. I'm afraid guests are not permitted in the lab. The girls looked at each other, and nodded at Kayla.

"Go ahead," said one of them, a chubby brunette. "Text us when you get in." Kayla nodded. We all stepped in and the man closed the gates.

As I walked into the lab I was amazed. In the foyer, bookshelves formed a wall of sorts, with a small gap serving as a door to the rest of the lab. We walked through to see at least a dozen more men and women in lab coats conducting experiments and writing data on whiteboards. I recognized almost none of the Pokémon. One man was attaching cables to what seemed to be a huge Pokéball with a face. He tickled it, and it lit up with electricity. Another scientist was placing observing a group of Rattata, each chewing on a block of some sort. He picked up a Rattata that had gnawed vigorously into a block of wood, and pressed the tips of its front teeth into a pad of wax.

We made our way to the back end of the lab, where a man was bending over a low shelf. On the side that he did not block, there were two rectangular red objects I recognized as Pokédexes.

"-aaaand finished!" He straightened up and placed a third Pokédex on the shelf. He turned around to reveal a head of light brown, thinning hair and a friendly face.

"Ah, I see you all have arrived. My name is Professor Oak, but most people call me the Pokémon Professor. It's good to finally meet you!"


	4. Chapter 4: My New AI

Professor Oak walked out from behind a small table and began to shake our hands.

"I'm very glad you could make it!" By this time he had already shaken mine and Andrew's hands. He made his way to Kayla and held out his hand, but she was texting her friends. He retracted his arm.

"Ahem. Anyway, you will now receive your licenses. If you remember, your pictures were taken this spring." He handed us each a card. I looked at mine. I the picture, but I noticed that it must have been before my braces were taken off, because I was doing my closed-mouth-smile.

"Now, here are your Pokédexes. The Pokédex will provide you will valuable advice and information on your travels, as well as record the data from Pokémon you have seen and caught."

He passed us the devices. I admired the gleaming crimson rectangular book-like object. It had a few buttons on the side bar that stuck out the right side.

I looked over to Kayla, who was trying to pry hers open.

"Rrrrrrgh! could someone…..help me open this stupid thing…gonna bust a nail…how do you even use it!"

"An excellent question!" said the professor, walking over to a tube to behind us and up against the wall. Inside the large glass cylinder was a floating purple Pokémon. It had pores all over it, and had a mischievous smile and wide eyes. A pale skull and crossbones coated its belly. Purple mist floated out of its pores.

"Now," said the professor, "lets test out your new Pokédexes on this Pokémon. To open the Pokédex and use it, simply press the large green button and you can then access anything on it using the keyboard. But if you want it to identify a Pokémon immediately when it opens, point the top at the Pokémon and hold the button. Go ahead, try it."

We all held out our Pokédexes and held down the button. The Pokédexes flipped open and displayed a picture of the Pokémon on the small screen inside and simultaneously said:

_Koffing,_

_The Poison Gas Pokémon_

_Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are also explosive._

Up on the screen now appeared multiple lists; where it could be found, behavioral habits, attacks it knows and could learn, etc.

"Uh, Professor Oak?" said Kayla, raising her hand. "Can I change the voice on this thing? I'm not a big fan of the computer-pedophile man voice."

"Sure!" he said, and handed her a fat packet of papers. "It should be somewhere in the manual. I suggest you all read through a copy to get to know this machine better. It will be your most valuable tool on your journey. The 'voice' as it's called does have a personality, so get to know it."

I looked down at my Pokédex. "Do you already have a personality?"

_Not really _it responded. _Over time I will learn from those around me and develop a constant mode of speech_. _Or, as described in Chapter 2 of the manual, you can use my Personalization Interface to give me a custom voice and speech pattern. From your file, I can see you are a fan of Liam Nelson. Shall I take on his voice_?"

I thought for a moment, and chuckled to myself at the thought of Liam Nelson telling me of the "particular set of skills" my Pokémon could learn. "Nah," I replied, "I like you just the way you are, Dex."

Dex beeped. _I do not understand what you mean by 'Dex'. _

"You know, a nickname. Short for Pokédex."

_Ah. Clever._

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Now that you are familiarized with your Pokédexes," he pulled a white sheet off of the table, revealing three Pokéballs. "You may now choose a Pokémon."


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Time for Chatter

The professor walked behind the first ball. He picked it up and pressed the button. A stream of glowing light extended from the ball. It settled on the table and then faded. There stood a small, two legged orange lizard. It had a yellow belly and a long tail with a flame at the tip.

"This is Charmander, a Fire-Type. Fire-Type Pokémon are known for their speed and above average attack power."

He reached for the second ball and sent out its occupant. It was a squat, green, four legged creature that kind of resembled a baby dinosaur minus a tail. It had a large bulb on its back.

"This is Bulbasaur, a Grass-Type. Grass-Types are well known for their defensive capabilities."

He picked up the last ball and sent out the last choice. Out came a two legged turtle, a but shorter than Charmander. It was light blue, with a shell that was yellow in the front and brown in the back. It had a long tail that ended in a swirl.

"This is Squirtle, a Water-Type. Water-Types are known for having balanced abilities. Now, we may choose. Does anyone have a particular way of deciding who goes first or-"

Oak was cut off buy a loud crash. Through the glass tube had burst the Koffing.

"Koffiiiiiing!" it cried as it sprayed a stream of gas at a nearby scientist, who dropped unconscious.

Kayla squealed and jumped back behind Andrew, who scowled and shook her off of his arm. I must admit I was a bit afraid. But the Professor didn't seem to be phased.

"Aha, a perfect opportunity to teach you the basics of a Pokémon battle!"

"Uh, Professor, shouldn't we deal with this giant ball od death gassing your assistants before we take a lecture?" asked a skeptical Andrew.

"We'll get to that! It's best to learn from experience! Now, who can tell me which Pokémon would be best against Koffing?"

"Uh, wouldn't any of the do well?" I stammered. "I mean, none of them are really weak to any of Koffing's moves. Grass types usually are, but since Bulbasaur is part Poison-Type, it gets a tolerance of moves such as Poison Gas."

"Very good, Billy! I will use Charmander, because of all three; it has the best attacking power."

Charmander jumped forward to the professor's side. Bulbasaur sighed and sat down, and Squirtle slouched and moaned. I could tell it wanted to fight.

"Now, this is how a command it issued in battle. Simply select one of your Pokémon's attacks and tell it to perform that feat. Now Charmender, use Scratch!"

Charmander leaped forward, its claws aglow. It slashed Koffing's face. But while Charmander was still in the air, Koffing took a deep breath, and blew a gust of purple smoke on Charmander. Its nostrils scrunched up and its eyes slammed shut as tears were squeezed out. It landed on its rear and covered it's snout with its hands.

"See children, Charmander has just been rendered with a Status Condition. Some moves cause such afflictions to Pokémon and stunt their prowess in battle. Charmander has been afflicted with Poison, which will damage it over time!" said Professor Oak.

"Uhh, Professor?" I nervously stuttered, now holding a Charmander with a fading conscience in my arms. "Shouldn't we help Charmander? Or at least deal with the Koffing?"

"Just a minute, my boy! I'm not finished discussing the properties of Poison! Poison can be spread by many moves, like Poison Gas, which you just saw, and-"

Koffing puffed its cheeks, and spat a noxious glob of purple goo. It hurled a few inches past the Professor's head, and splattered on the floor in front of the table under which Kayla, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were hiding. Squirtle and Bulbasaur jumped back, but Kayla just shrieked.

"-like that move you just saw, Sludge! There is a more advanced form of that move called Sludge Bomb, which Koffing can learn when-"

Unknown to Professor Oak, Koffing leaned back in the air, and then lunged forward.

"Ah, Tackle attack! A basic Physical move! What I mean by Physical is that there are two types of moves, Physical and-"

"Professor!" I yelled as I tackled him and felt a breeze as Koffing whizzed over my head.


	6. Chapter 6: Choosing Stinks

Koffing slammed into the table. Kayla shrieked again. Andrew still stood in the same place he had when we came in, there was just a small dash of worry on his face. He furiously pressed buttons on his Pokédex, apparently trying to figure out a solution. I found one. Almost instinctively, I yelled, "Bulbasaur, Squirtle, us Tackle!"

Bulbasaur jumped forward, as did Squirtle. But as Squirtle dashed forward, it slipped in the Sludge puddle, and fell on its shell, and floundered around helplessly.

Bulbasaur made contact with Koffing, however. Koffing was sent flying back a few feet, and Bulbasaur landed back on the ground, growling and ready to pounce again at my command.

I lifted my arm, supporting Charmander with the other, in preparation to make another command for Bulbasaur, when all of a sudden….

"KOFFIIIIING!" Another Koffing zoomed into the room. Bulbasaur looked to its side, but it was too late. Koffing slammed into Bulbasaur, sending it flying into the wall. Bulbasaur made a weak attempt to stand back up, but to no avail. I looked down at Charmander. It was too weak to fight. So was Bulbasaur. And Squirtle-

-jumped right in between the two Koffing. One it punched right in between the eyes, the other took Squirtle's tail to the chin. The first on slammed back into the wall, and the other spiraled through the air. That gave me just enough time to dash to the wall and scoop up Bulbasaur. Just enough time for a worries lab assistant and his Hypno to run into the room.

"Hypno, use Hypnosis, on the double!"

"Heeepnooooooooo…." droned the rhythmic tone of the long-nosed humanoid. It's metronome swing back and forth, emitting yellow ring of energy in the direction of the Koffing. The beam made contact, and the two Koffings' eyelids began to droop. They hit the floor with two hollow _CLUNKS!_

The man ran over the Oak. "I'm so sorry, Professor!" he stammered! "Your research must have been correct. Once this Koffing smelled the other one's pheromones-"

"Aha!" said Oak, standing up and brushing his lab coat. "So I was right! When Koffings reach a certain age, the gases they emit are a sign that they are ready to join with another!"

Andrew stood up as well. "Soooo, what you're saying is that these Koffing….are going through puberty?

"Not exactly." said Oak, taking out a Pokéball and was handed another from the assistant. "I theorized that when they reached this age, they would prepare to fuse into a Weezing over time!"

"Professor," I said, standing up with Bulbasaur and Charmander in my arms, "what about these guys? They're hurt!"

"No worries." he said, taking the ailing pocket monsters from me. "We can heal them of their condition. Speaking of them, are we ready to choose." He looked over my shoulder at Andrew and Kayla. "I think we are in agreement that since Billy took charge of this situation, he can choose first?"

Kayla picked herself off the floor, still shaking uncontrollably. All she could manage was a quivering nod.

"No way, Jose!" said Andrew. "I was because of me we took these gas-bags down! I was the one who flipped Squirtle over!"

Squirtle looked at its feet and slowly leaned left and right, apparently ashamed of what happened.

"Well, these Koffing may still be wreaking havoc if Squirtle had not won," said the Professor, scratching his chin. "I think we were all shocked by his victory."

"Yeah," I replied, looking at Squirtle. "I think we were really _shell-shocked_!"

Nobody seemed impressed by my pun.

"In fact," I said, looking at Andrew. "Is it alright if I take Squirtle as my partner? He really impressed me today." I looked down at Squirtle, who now looked up at me with sparkling eyes.

"Whatever, I was gonna take Charmander anyway."

"And that would leave Bulbasaur for Kayla. Is that oaky?" asked the Professor.

Kayla, still dazed, shook her head yes.

Oak clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled! Congratulations on your first Pokémon, everyone! Good luck on your journeys!"


	7. Chapter 7: A New Vendetta

As I exited the gates of Pallet Labs, I found my sister chatting with the group of girls that had one with come with Kayla. Most of them were holding on to large quantities of her hair, making braiding and twirling motions. She was going along with it, too. She noticed me, made a "call you later" sign with her hand, and then made her way towards me.

"How did it go?" she asked, smoothing her hair. "I heard screams from the lab, and crashing too."

"Ah, it was nothing. Couple of Koffings got loose, caused some trouble, my new Squirtle took care of it."

She glanced at the Pokéball now at my hip. "So you chose Squirtle, eh? I always preferred Charmander, but it's your decision. Ready to go?"

Before I could make a response, I heard my name called. Andrew came jogging down the path.

"Hey, don't you run off anywhere yet! You need to know something!"

"And what's that?"

He shot me an annoyed glance and but his hands on his hips. "I'd battle you right now to show you how much better I am, but Charmander is weak. Oak cured the Poison, but it's still hurt. So next time we meet, I'm battling you."

"Alright, cool with me."

He snorted and walked away, his hands in his pockets.

Caitlin looked at me with her lazy gaze. "That was weird. Ready to go now?"

"Yeah but I'd rather walk and maybe catch a few Poké-"

With a flash, her Gardevoir was out of its Pokéball. "Gardevoir, use Teleport."

"No no no, wait! I-"

…

"-would…..rather….walk." But we were already in front of the Viridian City Pokémon Center.

I sighed. "Well, thanks for the lift sis. Don't ever do it again." I hated teleporting, especially when it's by surprise(which is always how my sister does it.) It fills you with this feeling like you're completely numb that shocks you and flows up your body in a wave. She does that every time I'm out with friends and my mom wants me to come home. I think the embarrassment of your older sister popping up in front of you, grabbing you by the shoulder, and teleporting away hurts way more.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Tell mom I said hey. But wait a while. If she finds out I'm in town, she won't let me leave until I tell her EVERYTHING!"

"Alright, I understand. Take care. Call me if you get in a jam."

I waved and continued on.

…...

I emerged from the Pokémart, my bag now filled with all sorts of Pokémon goodies. It felt good to finally be able to buy from here and rub it in Lindsey's stupid face. But then I realized I was giving her money anyway. Stupid freaking Lindsey….

The sun was slowly sinking. It was about 3. Hopefully, Caitlin will have taken a nap and will forget about me being in town until tomorrow. I hoped to challenge and defeat my town's Gym Leader and still have time to make it to the halfway point between here and Pewter City.

I took out Squirtle's Pokéball and sent him out. He smiled and stretched, the hopped up beside me on the bench I sat on.

"Well buddy, we start our journey soon. You ready?"

"Squirtle squiiiiiir!" he cried, and pumped his fist in the air.

"You know, were gonna be friends for a long time. I should give you a nickname. Would you like that?"

Squirtle nodded furiously. It appeared that having a name made Squirtle feel more of an equal. I thought hard on what I would call my new friend. And then it came to me. I had already come up with the perfect name in the lab….

"How about I name you after what you did really well today! How do you like _Shellshocker!"_

Squirtle jumped onto his feet and blew bubbles into the air, his chest puffed out. He liked it.

Soon, Shellshocker and I would begin our journey.


	8. Chapter 8: Dreams for the Future

The Trainer laughed in my face. He straightened back up, his hands clutching his stomach, still laughing hysterically.

"You-ehehehehe- really think-tchaahahahaha- think you could take on Blue!? Tell be kid, when did you start your journey?"

Shellshocker and I looked down at our feet. "Uh…..about an hour and a half ago…"

He burst out into another wave of laughter. "Better try the Pewter Gym, kid! I think we're a little out of your league here, kid."

He walked into the Gym, laughing hysterically. I saw a girl, dressed as an Ace Trainer like he was. As I stormed away, I heard her ask, "What was that all about?" There were a few muffled chuckles around words, and then the shriek of the girl starting to laugh as well.

"Ignore 'em, Shellshocker. They'll get theirs eventually."

…...

A few hours later, a good deal of Route 2 was behind us. The sun was setting as we began to scale another hill. I heard Shellshocker panting beside me. When we reached the top of the hill, I plopped myself down, and pulled Shellshocker beside me.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't is? The sunset, I mean."

Shellshocker nodded at me, and stared back at the setting sun.

"You know, were gonna be seeing a lot of these from now on. I hope. I love the sunset. And the stars, too. Have you ever seen the stars, Shock?"

Shellshocker shook his head no. I assumed he had been kept in the lab his entire life.

"You'll love them. If we wait a little, we can see them."

We looked as the sun began to finally duck below the horizon line on the first day of our journey. As we watched, we saw a large bird Pokémon soar across the fading star.

"Huh, a Fearow." Only when it finished crossing the sun did we see what is wasn't: a Fearow. "Dex, can you identify a Pokémon that far away?"

_I have an effective range of 300 yards. If you point me at the creature in question, I can find out whether or not we have exceeded that limit._

I pointed my Pokédex at the bird Pokémon and held down the green button. It flipped open and displayed a tall bird, with a long beak and flames sprouting from its wings and from the top of its head. Dex then read aloud the Pokémon's bio.

_Moltres_

_The Flame Pokémon_

_One of the legendary bird Pokémon. It is said that its appearance indicates the coming of spring._

I stared in awe ate the picture displayed on the screen. "Dex, please repeat that first line."

_One of the legendary bird Pokémon._

"Legendary bird Pokémon," I whispered to myself. Shellshocker too acknowledged the importance of this discovery and leapt up onto his feet, and watched as Moltres flew into the distance.

"You wanna meet Moltres, don't you?"

Shellshocker nodded. I put my arm around his small shoulder.

"Know what? I promise you that before we finish this adventure, we _will _meet Moltres. And that, my friend, is a promise."

…

The man walked down the shiny metal hallway. Doors dotted the sides; he ignored them all. There was one in particular he was interested in entering. He reached the end of the hallway. Two guards stood on either of the door, each holding a spear. The door was as wide as the hallway, and had a black and white shield with an electric-blue letter _P_ that had a lightning bolt of the same color running through it. The guards lifted their spears, and the man entered.

The door hissed shut behind him, and most of the light faded from the room. All that remained was a small, square shaped red glow hanging suspended in the air a few yards away from him

He got on one knee, brought an entirely metal arm from inside of his cloak to a position under his chest, and bowed. He spoke and a deep, almost raping voice.

"My lord," he said, "Moltres and Articuno have taken the bait. They have responded to the beacon and returned to Kanto."

A smooth, deep voice flowed from the shadows. "Very good. I assume that you and your men will be moving to intercept soon?"

"As a matter of fact, I planned to leave immediately after I gave you this status report, my lord."

"Good. Do not fail me. The capture of the Legendary Birds is essential. See to every step of the operation personally."

"Of course, my lord. I will not let the failures of other incompetent organizations of the past become mine."

"You best not, Commander, else you let their fates join you as well."

"I won't, my lord. Now, if I may excuse myself?"

"You may."

The man stood, and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned and bowed once more.

"Hail Plasma."


	9. Chapter 9: The First of Many Things

"Shellshocker, use Bubble once more!"

A stream of bubbles exited my Squirtle's mouth and once again made contact with the Caterpie. It looked like it could faint at any moment, but it held firm. It scrunched up its body and launched itself at Shellshocker for a Tackle attack. It made contact right in his middle, and he fell onto his back.

"Oh no," I said. I remembered back at the lab when Shocker once before fell on his back, and was helpless until Andrew flipped him back over. I'd have to find a solution because, on the battlefield or in official Gym Battles, I wouldn't be able to aid my friend physically if this happened.

I ran over to Shellshocker and flipped him over. "It's okay," I said, taking out an empty Pokéball and standing back up, "I'll finish this."

I rolled my shoulder and readied my stance. Then, like a baseball pitcher, I stood on one leg, than stretched it out in front of me and hurled the ball. With a _CLANK_ it made contact with the Caterpie. It hung suspended in the air above Caterpie for a second, before opening and enveloping Caterpie in a ray of red light. The light receded back into the ball, and it clapped shut. It hit the ground and I walked over to it. It was tilting back and forth, emitting a small red flash in the center every time two shakes were completed. I bit down on my lip and clenched my fist; I knew this as the process of which the Pokéball was converting the Pokémon's matter into energy that could be stored inside the ball. If the Pokémon was too strong or resilient though, it could break free. But finally my stress was put at ease.

_Ding! _The Pokéball had stopped shaking. I sighed and picked it up. I held it in my hand for a moment, and then looked over my shoulder at Shellshocker. "Well," I said, turning around fully, "It appears I've caught my wild Pokémon."

Shellshocker jumped in the air excitedly and let out a, "Squirtle Squirtlllle!"

I nodded, pretending to understand completely. "Let's go, buddy. It's getting dark."

…

About twenty minutes later, we made it to the Pokémon Center at the edge of the Viridian Forest. As soon as I check Shellshocker and Caterpie into the front desk to be healed, I picked up the video phone and called my sister. I told her of everything that happened between my departure and now.

"So," said a sleepy looking Caitlin (Well, considering she sleeps every chance she gets, this may be a little under-exaggerating. Let's just say its-almost-bedtime-sleepy.) "Congratulations on catching your first Pokémon. What was it again?"  
"A Caterpie."

"Ugggh." My sister shivered. "I've always hated Bug-Pokémon. They're so squirmy and they evolve way too quickly. There's like no challenge in training them. They basically evolve on command!" She snapped her fingers, which apparently gave her another idea.

"In fact, I bet you that your Caterpie will be a Butterfree by the time you exit this forest."

"Oh reeeally?" My sister was notorious for making bets. And she won most of the time. Probably because she's older and can project better judgment, but she gives credit to her "psychic-powers." "And what do I get if I win?"  
Caitlin scratched her chin. "Hmmm." She took a fistful of hair and twirled it as she usually does when she thinks. "Aha! Well, if you're right, I'll shave my head bald and knit you a sweater"

"Wow, sis, high stakes. You sure you wanna bet me this? I mean, you haven't had a haircut in your entire life."

"I'm gonna risk it. And if _you_ lose, from now until the end of your Kanto Gym Challenge, you have to send me half of your earnings for every battle you win. _And _you have to give me a foot massage when you get home."

"Psh, deal! I'm just gonna keep Caterpie in its ball the whole time!"

Caitlin gave a mischievous smile. "We'll see. Caitlin out."

…...

I stretched as I sat down in my bed and swung my feet under the covers. I took off my hat and set it on the bedpost. Though as I prepared to turn off the lamp on my bed-stand I heard a muffled voice. It sounded like it came from my bag. I rummaged through it and pulled out Dex.

_William, would you like me to set an alarm for you_?

"You can do that?"

_Yes, I at the moment have 13 apps on me aside from everything the professor explained to you. Those include a Step Calculator, a map, and a demo of Angry Pidgeys._

"Nice. Set and alarm for, uh, 8 o'clock. And remind me to buy the full version of Angry Pidgeys at 9."

_Okay, I've set the alarms and taken a picture of that Caterpie behind you._

"What are you tal-"

I turned around to see a Caterpie staring right into my face. But it wasn't a normal Caterpie. It was gold.


	10. Chapter 10: The Color Shiny

"AAAAAH!" My knee jerked up as a reflex and the Golden Caterpie went flying across the room. It didn't react when it hit the wall, just kept up with that vacant stare. I reached over to grab Shellshocker's Pokéball. I grabbed it, but when I turned around, it was gone. About three seconds later, Nurse Joy jerked open the door.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just….I was startled by a Caterpie."

Joy straightened up and smiled. "Oh, that's good! I thought it was something worse. But don't worry, Caterpie get in here from time to time, but they're harmless. Goodnight!"

I sat back down in my bed. "Well, now that I know wild Pokémon have the run of the place I won't be able to sleep that well. Did you say you got a picture of that thing?"

_Yes, I did. I have recorded it in my databanks as Caterpie's Shiny Form._

"Shiny, it didn't look so shiny to me!"

_Shinier than yours, meatbag._

I was silent for a moment. "Okay, that was very well played. But seriously, it's just another color! Who minted the term shiny?"

_It was a man from Orre._

"Okay, that explains it. Night Dex."

_Goodnight. Don't let the Caterpie bite._

"Shut up, Dex."

…

The next morning I ate a quick breakfast at the Pokémon Center Cafeteria. As I entered the forest, I tapped Caterpie's ball on my belt.

"I'm keeping an eye on you," I said to myself as I trekked deeper into the dense wood.

…

About an hour later I decided on a fact. I was completely lost. "Okay, Dex, what's up with this map you've been braggin' about?"

_Well, when my map was updated last month, it may have been during Exeggutor Migration Season._

"Who does what season?"  
_Exeggutor Migration Season. Exeggutor are commonly mistaken for trees. The satellite that made my map must have taken some pictures of them._

"Great. Now what do we do?"

_Well, you could evolve Caterpie into Metapod, and then to Butterfree, which can lead you out._

"No! Out of the question! I am not rubbing my sister's feet! Not again…."

_If you often loose bets on those terms, why keep making them?_

"I'm overconfident, okay? Now let's go catch a friggin Pidgey."

…...

I now held one Pokéball in each hand. One held Shellshocker, who had just won a battle with the Pidgey contained in the ball in my other hand. I clipped Shellshocker's ball to my belt.

"Pidgey, come out."

A gleaming flash of light extended from the ball, and then receded.

"Prrr prrrrrr," cooed Pidgey. "Okay Pidgey, fly up and find me a path out of here."

Pidgey fluttered into the air and flew forth. I follow its small form as it flew above the trees. After a few minutes, I lost it. I searched through the bushes, until I heard what sounded like a boy screaming. I ran through the bushes to find Pidgey pecking furiously as the head of a short brown-haired boy.

I ran over and waved my over the boy's head. Pidgey rose a bit, then glided down and sat on my shoulder.

"Bad Pidgey, no!" I said, poking it in the beak. "Sorry kid, I don't know why my Pidgey attacked you."

"It's okay. I'm covered in Poké Seed."

"Uhhh, kid? Why are you walking around unsupervised deep in the woods covered in seed?"

The kid pointed. "I'm looking for that."

I looked over my shoulder and gasped. Towards the bushes opposite to where I had entered, behind a pile of fainted Caterpie and another bug Pokémon I didn't recognize, was the Shiny Caterpie.


	11. Chapter 11: His White Wailord

My eyes narrowed and my face contorted into an enraged expression

"You!" I explained, and took out my other two Pokéballs. "Shellshocker, Caterpie, go!"

My remaining two Pokémon took the field. "Everyone, use Tackle, now!"

Pidgey fluttered off of my shoulder, and flew above Shellshocker and Caterpie as they charged at the Shiny Caterpie. Shocker and Caterpie lunged first, but the Shiny Caterpie was too fast. It jumped above where their attacks converged and the bashed heads and fell on their backs. Caterpie rolled over and got back up, but Shellshocker remained floundering on his back.

The Shiny shot right through the air, past Pidgey. It landed on the back of it and shot back into the air. As it climbed through the air, it turned around and shot a String Shot attack at Pidgey. It wrapped around Pidgey's wings, and it began to plummet. As I ran to intercept, I called, "Caterpie, String Shot, and now!"

Caterpie leaned back, as if taking a deep breath and the shot a strand a web out of its mouth. The Shiny grabbed it with its stubby arm, and yanked Caterpie off the ground. As they neared each other, one going up and one going down, the Shiny, slammed Caterpie with its tail, sending it right back into the ground. It landed with the greatest of ease, and scurried into the woods.

I caught Pidgey, and then turned right back around and ran towards the settling cloud of dust. Before I got there, however, Caterpie hobbled out of the hole. It looked injured, but all right.

I ripped the webbing off of Pidgey. "Hey kid," I called, looking over at the boy, "Could you go over there and flip my Squirtle over for me?"

He nodded and hustled over to Shellshocker. But as I turned back around, I saw only a bright white glow. In the center was the shape of Caterpie, but it began to morph. When the light settled, there was a green cocoon with two lazy eyes.

_Congratulations _buzzed Dex, _Your Caterpie has evolved into Metapod, and you are now 2/3 of the way to losing your bet. Shall I record Metapod's data?_

"Aw, come one!" I said, slightly ignoring Dex. "Why couldn't you wait like a half hour to do that?"

"Meat-ah," said Metapod.

I sighed as I reached for its Pokéball. "Go ahead, Dex."

_Metapod_

_The Cocoon Pokémon_

_A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution._

I walked over to the boy after I had sent Metapod and Pidgey back into their balls. The boy had gotten on one knee to help Shocker up. He turned around surprised when a flashing red light sucked Shellshocker back into his Pokéball.

"Thanks, kid."

"Thank you for helping me," he said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I should probably explain a few things. First off, my name's Henry."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Henry. My name's Will."

…

Under Henry's recommendation, we sat down to hear the whole story.

"I'm out here searching for that Caterpie not for the reason that most bug catchers are. I don't wanna brag and showcase it. It's for my dad. See, a while back, when he was about my age, he found that Shiny Caterpie out here in the forest."

"Wait a second, hold up. Your father found this thing when he was a kid? I though Caterpie only lived for like a week?"

"A Shiny Pokémon has a lot of advantages over regular Pokémon. They're faster, stronger, and usually can live longer lives. Which is why I've been trying so hard to find this thing; to carry on my father's life's work. He's sick, and the doctors say he doesn't have too much longer."

I put a hand on his back. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be; it's an incurable disease. Everyone who gets it goes eventually. But my dad has spent his entire life searching for this thing. I feel like I haven't made him proud of me like my brothers have. I need to let him die knowing all of his life's work wasn't in vain."

I stood up. "That's a noble cause, Henry. And I swear to you, I won't leave this forest until you have captured that Shiny Caterpie. Besides, I have a score to settle with that thing."

_So you are saying that you won't leave without avenging your pride and helping Henry catch this Shiny Pokémon?_

"Yeah Dex, what of it?"

_Is that a bet you are making?_

"Shut up, Dex."


	12. Chapter 12: Bugged In Viridian

Henry and I walked through the small path in the forest. Apparently, he had a genius tracking method he was employing right now. I didn't question him. But just in case he was getting us more lost, I sent Pidgey up to scout above the trees to see if he could find any signs of our bounty, and to make sure we didn't get lost. He sent his Beedrill up as well.

Henry held up a hand and motioned me to stop. He held one finger over his lips to quiet me before I asked a question. We peered through a small hole in a tree. In the hollow we spied upon, sat the Shiny Caterpie on a stump, devouring golden honey. Henry took out two Pokéballs, one in each hand. I took only one, taking care to leave Metapod alone.

He held up three fingers. Two. One. We unleashed our Pokémon. Weedle to the north. Caterpie to the east. Shellshocker to the west. Beedrill fluttered down to cover the south and Pidgey circled overhead.

"Weedle, Caterpie, use String Shot!"

Henry's two worm Pokémon both shot strands of web at the Shiny. But it leaped into the air, and the two streams created a sticky blob on the stump. Now Pidgey swooped in to intercept the Shiny out of the air, but it swung its tail around and smacked Pidgey into a tree.

As the Shiny hit the ground, it had to scurry to the south to avoid the Bubble attack Shocker had spit out. Beedrill buzzed forward, and stabbed at the Shiny with a Twinneedle attack. The Shiny narrowly avoided, as it did the second. It slammed into Beedrill's chest, and as the hornet Pokémon flew backwards, a String Shot attack incapacitated it.

Caterpie, Weedle, and Shellshocker all ran in for close-combat attacks. I turned to Henry,

"They can't keep this up much longer. Do you have a plan? Or a net?"

Henry shook his head. "No, I don't have either. My plans always fail and it just busts through nets. But don't you have a Metapod?"

I touched Metapod's Pokéball. As I prepared to tell him of my bet, I remembered my promise, which took priority. I nodded.

"Metapod, let's go!"

As the Shiny finished mopping the floor with the other Pokémon, Metapod took the field behind it. It turned around, and immediately slammed into it. Metapod smashed into a tree. As the Shiny turned around and prepared to leave, something made it stop and do a double-take.

Metapod had gotten back up.

"Wow!" exclaimed Henry. "I've never seen any Pokémon take Shiny Caterpie's hits like that! It may be slow, but Metapod's defenses are amazing!"

"Yeah. It wasn't much when it was a Caterpie, but when it evolved; I guess its defenses did go up."

And then it hit me like a turn 5 Rollout attack.

_They basically evolve on command! _Caitlin had said.

_It may be slow, but Metapod's defenses are amazing! _Henry had said.

And my plan finally came to full form when the Shiny finally turned around to finish the job. The arrogance of constant victory had made it complacent. That would be its downfall.

"Metapod let it hit you! Use Harden and take all its hits!"

Metapod briefly glowed green and Caterpie slammed into it. Metapod hit the tree again, and bounced back into the clearing. Caterpie turned, and as much as a Caterpie's face could, it twisted in annoyance. It surged forth again, and let loose a barrage of Tackles. Metapod took them all.

After the next hit, Metapod stood straight in the grass. "Metaaaaa!" it called!

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare evolve, Metapod!"

Metapod slouched, and Caterpie hit it again. But when it got up this time, Caterpie went through its last straw. It stood up straight, and screamed at the sky. Then it began to glow. When the light faded, a red Metapod sat in the clearing. It rocked back and forth for a moment, but then settled on its back.


	13. Chapter 13: Win Lose

Henry and I rushed into the clearing. The Shiny Metapod sat there, with the same lazy expression mine wore.

"If it really matters if it's evolved or not, I'm sorry. It was the only plan I could think of."

Henry shook his head. "No way! Thanks! I would never have been able to do this without your help!"

He tapped a Pokéball to the Shiny, and it disappeared inside.

"Now I can finally make my father proud of me." Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Henry, I'm sure that your father has always loved and been proud of you. That's a father's job. But now that you've accomplished something he hasn't done in all of his years will let him pass knowing you loved him back."

Henry nodded. "Thank you, Will. Thank you so much. I know you've done so much for me so far, but can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Sure. Name it."

"I want to battle you. Once my Metapod evolves into a Butterfree, I'll have to challenge yours!"

"Sure think, I-Wait what!"

I turned around to come face to face with a Butterfree.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS AND ALL THE PLATES ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

…

After Henry and I had parted ways, he had shown me to the path out of the Viridian Forest, and I was in the process of taking it right now. It had begun to rain, and I asked my…..beloved….Butterfree…. to take one for the team and act as my umbrella. It sat on my head and extended its wings to cover me. As I trudged throughthe rain, I heard Dex pop up.

_You know, your sister is on speed dial. You could call her now and tell her you lost so you could spend the rest of the night relaxing._

"Dex, I swear to Arceus I will trade you at the next GameStop we come across if you don't shut up right now."

_Just in case you were wondering though, Butterfree do have hands, so yours can help you when you massage your sister's feet._

I took Dex out of my pocket and dropped him on the ground. I covered the speakers on his outside with my foot as I beheld the sight before me: Viridian City.

I heard a muffled droning computer voice beneath the soles of my shoes. I picked up Dex.

"What was that?"

_I said we have arrived at Viridian City._

"Yeah right. Bring up your map so I won't get lost."

_I bet you will._

"Dex!"

…

After about 15 minutes of walking, I finally came across the Pewter City Gym. It was a round building, which was white with a brown stipe running around the middle. The top looked like a boulder.

As I reached forward to open the doors, they opened from the inside. Out came Andrew.

"Ah, hey, if it isn't Wally! Nice Butterfree by the way. Very fashionable."

I looked up, having forgotten it was even their after it had stopped raining. I swatted at my head and it fluttered off and hovered behind me.

"Hey, Andrew, nice to see you too. And it's Will."

"Ah, yeah, Will, of course!"

I looked around him into the Gym. "Did you just challenge the Gym Leader?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge case. He flipped it open to reveal that one space was occupied by a bronze badge. "Yup. Gave him a real run for his money."

"Wait, how could you have had such an easy time with Rock-Types if you use Charmender?"

"Yeah, about that." He dug into his pockets and pulled out two Pokéballs. Out came two Pokémon I did not recognize. I pulled out Dex to identify them.

_Mankey_

_The Pig-Money Pokémon_

_It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason._

_Charmeleon_

_The Flame Pokémon_

_In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars._

"Wait, so, **Char**-meleon? Is that the evolved form of Charmander?"

"Yessir-e-Bob-it is! Learned a move called Metal Claw. Makes Rock-Types quake in their boots. And this Mankey here is a Fighting-Type. Swept the floor with that one Geodude."

"Well, it was, uh, nice to see you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader."

Andrew held out his arm to block my path. "I'm afraid not, amigo. Brock says he ain't takin' any more challengers today. Looks like you'll have to remain behind me until then."

"Behind you?"

"Yup! In the race. You know, the race to beat all 8 Gyms and complete the Kanto Pokédex. But don't fret, dear Wilson. At least you aren't in dead last. Poor Kayla's still lost in Viridian Forest!"

He returned Mankey and Charmeleon to their Pokéballs.

"Well, Wilson, I must be off if I want to reach the Mount Moon Pokémon Center by nightfall. Good luck with keeping second! Shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

As he walked away, I muttered under my breath.

"It's Will. And I'll make sure you won't forget next time around."


	14. Chapter 14: Burgundy

After my encounter with Andrew, I made my way to the Pokémon Center of Pewter City. As I entered the lobby, crowded with Trainers and Pokémon of all sorts, I notice standing behind the counter was the exact same Nurse Joy from the Viridian Forest Center.

"I swear she's the exact same one," I said to myself.

_Actually, all Nurse Joys are members of the same family. Sisters, cousins, all of them related._

"How do they tell each other apart?"

_The color of the cross on their hat. If you noticed, the Nurse Joy from the Viridian Forest Pokémon Center had a green colored cross, whole this one has a brown one. They also usually address each other by their middle name. This one is called Joy Marie._

"Yeah, I'm just gonna call her Nurse Joy."

"Niiii niiiiiiii," agreed Butterfree.

"Hey, why are you still out of your Pokéball?"

"Niii?"

"I lost a bet thanks to you. Get back in there!"

"_Attendez! _Wait a second!" cried a light, girlish voice. I turned around to see a girl, a bit shorter than I with a head of curly purple hair. She had lilac eyes and wore black dress pants with a red vest over a light pink long sleeve dress shirt. Her outfit was complimented by a red band one each arm and a red bowtie.

"That Butterfree, it looks like it doesn't belong with you."

"Pardon me?"

"It doesn't look right with you!"

"I don't care what you think! It's my Butterfree!"

She gripped my arm and dragged me to a booth at the side of the Center's lobby. She grabbed Butterfree and firmly sat it on the table. For a moment she kneeled in the booth, her chin in her hand, staring intently at Butterfree. Then she jolted up to the side off the table, and pinched a section of Butterfree's wing, and tugged it twice. But before I could even protest, she was back in her seat, poking Butterfree in the belly. And once again, before I could speak, she moved. But this time, she was kneeling on the table in front of me. I leaned back to avoid her rear end as she bent over Butterfree and tugged on its antennae. Then she zipped back to her seat and folded her hands.

"_Fini! _My analysis is complete. Butterfree is not a suitable partner for you. Release it."

"Okay chick, first off, there is no way under any condition am I releasing Butterfree. Yeah, it lost me a bet but I still love him as a companion. Second, who are you!?"

She stood up, and formally placed a hand over her chest and bowed. "I am Burgundy Chestelle, Pokémon Connaisseuse Extraordinaire!"

I was silent for a moment. "What's a Connaisseuse?"

"WHATS A CONNAISSEUSE!? _Pas de gout!_ I wouldn't expect a tasteless soul like you to know, but I'll tell you anyway! We Connoisseurs and Connaisseuses are an elegant and knowledgeable breed, possessing a finer and more refined taste. We can judge the bond between a Pokémon and its Trainer, as well as expert judgments on food and art, as well as-"

As she droned on, I pulled Dex out from under the table.

"Dex," I whispered, "Is that a real thing."

_Yes, the Pokémon Connoisseur Organization is a legitimate group. Based in the Unova region, they are less well known and respected outside of that country._

"And you are lucky to have met an A-Rank Connaisseuse like myself! You're foolish not to take my advice."

I stood up. "Uh, Burgundy, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're dead wrong. I mean, like zombie-dead wrong. Butterfree and I are just perfect for Trainer and Pokémon."

"_Vraiment? _You really think so? Fine! I should slap you across the face for doubting my opinion. But fine, if you think you can compete with an incompatible Pokémon, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"


	15. Chapter 15: A-Rank Overlooked

We made our way out onto one of the battlefields in the back of the Pokémon Center. I took one side, Burgundy took the other.

"_Pathétique! _You think you can best an A- Rank Connaisseuse like me with a Pokémon that you don't belong with? Ha! If I weren't all the way over here I would laugh in your face!"

Her insults were beginning to grind my gears. "You talk big for such a little girl."

"Uh! _Insultant! _I'll make you eat those words like one of my famous _cherries jubilees, _except your venomous words will taste like…uh venom!"

I did a face-palm and sighed. "Butterfree, make it quick."

Butterfree fluttered from behind me and took the field.

Burgundy took out a Pokéball and kissed it. "Now, time to show you the true strength of a Pokémon who has a perfect compatibility with her Trainer! Nidoran, _temps de la bataille!_"

A blue rat looking Pokémon appeared before me. I took out Dex and identified it.

_Nidoran _

_The Poison Pin Pokémon_

_While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from its barbs can be fatal._

"Wait, Dex. What's that little thingy next to the name?"

_That sign indicates the form of this Nidoran is female. Males and females of the species are completely different Pokémon._

"Okay then. Honestly, I honestly have no witty comment to make about that. Oh wait, Dex, while you're out, show me Butterfree's moves.

Butterfree's picture now occupied the screen, with a small list of four attack moves.

"_Allez! _If you're done talking to your stupid Gameboy, I'd like to battle now!"

I snapped Dex shut and flipped around. "I've had about enough of you! Butterfree, use Confusion!"

Butterfree spread its wings, and a wave of air rippled like a sonic burst. The ripple made contact with Nidoran, and it was knocked back almost past Burgundy. It stood up and shook the dirt off of its head.

"Oh my, Nidoran, are you okay?"

"Nido nidoo," replied Nidoran as it nodded.

"_Bon! _Let's show them the result of our perfect link as Trainer and Pokémon! Nidoran, use Poison Sting!"

Nidoran show a barrage of purple needles at Butterfree.

"Butterfree, use Gust to negate those spikes!" Butterfree furiously flapped its wings, and a gale of wind met the stream of needles head on. Needles flew to the side as the met the head of the Gust. Eventually, the two streams popped into the center and ceased.

"Butterfree, now use Sleep Powder!" Butterfree once again began to flap its wings, but this time more slow and fluid, and a sparkling green cloud of dust exited. The cloud made its way to Nidoran. Nidoran sniffed the dust, and its eyelids began to flutter and it began to sway.

"Nidoran, stay awake! Ignore that petty smoke!"

But it was too late. Nidoran was already lying on its side, its eyes shut and breathing deep, even breaths.

I grinned. Victory was at hand. "Okay, Butterfree, finish it! Tackle attack!" With gusto, Butterfree swooped in and made contact with Nidoran. It rolled over right in front of Burgundy, its eyes in a daze."

"Well, Miss A-Rank Con-woman, I believe I have won with my 'incompatible' Butterfree."

But Burgundy was on her knees, stroking Nidoran.

"You did a good job, my sweet. Return." She stood back up after she had returned Nidoran to its ball. She nodded, and left. I couldn't have helped but notice the tears in her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16: The Promise

I stretched as I made my way through the hall to the room I was assigned in the Pokémon Center.

"Man, that was the best spaghetti I have ever eaten in my life! I wonder how they make it."

_My analysis indicated there was 300 calories over your recommended daily quantity included with all of your other meals today. Watch yourself, William. You could get fat._

"Oh, whatever. My sister sleeps all day, and eats whatever whenever, and she only weighs 115 pounds." I patted my stomach. "That's the Grey curse! I could probably eat an entire pizza and lose weight!"

_Want to make a bet about it?_

"Okay, seriously now, it's getting old."

I stopped at a door when I heard weeping. It sounded sort of familiar.

I tapped my knuckle on the door. "Burgundy, you in there?"

"_Sniffle_….go away!"

I checked the doorknob. It was unlocked I cracked the door open to make sure she wasn't indecent. She sat barefoot on her bed, staring into her backpack. I walked inside.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you upset because of our battle?"

"_Sniffle_….no."

I sat down next to her. "Do you wanna talk about whatever it is? I mean, I'm not that good with problems, but Dex is pretty wise and stuff.

_Hey, I do Pokémon, not people. But if you want to know a set of attacks moves that may soothe her-_

I switched _Mute _on the Pokédex. I patted the bottom of her foot. "Burgundy, talking will make you feel better. Please share." _God that sounded sappy _I thought.

Burgundy sniffled and turned to me. One of her hands was cupped over the other. She removed the top hand and showed me the object. It was a blue, badge, with the words "**Pokémon Connoisseur Organization" **in gold letters across the top. "I lied! _Sniffle_….I'm not an A-Rank Connaisseuse!" She tapped the center of the badge. It had a large bronze "C" in the center.

"_Sniffle_…I'm the lowest rank there is!"

"Hey, there's no shame in that! You've just got to work your way up, that's all."

"_Sniffle_, no, that's not the worst part. Look…_hic_…at the two red stars at the top."

True to her word, there were two small red dots above her rank insignia.

"_Sniffle…_the first one was a warning. C-Ranks aren't allowed to run a Connoisseur business on their own or make professional analyses. They can only…_sniffle hic…_ assist and A-Rank or an S-Rank. I got in trouble for running a stand. The second star means I did it again and…_sniffle…_my license got suspended. I was disallowed from any sort of Connaisseuse activities in Unova, and my Pokémon were confiscated."

"How do you get un-suspended?"

"I have to get..._hic_… get a vouch from a competent Trainer."

"What classifies a Trainer as 'Competent'?"

"They have to have at least 8 badges. But all the Trainers I ask either don't have time or just laugh in my face because they think there's…_hic_… no such thing as a Connaisseuse and think I'm just trying to scam them."

I smiled and stood up. "You know what, Burgundy; I've got a preposition for you. If you accompany me on my journey through Kanto, as soon as I get 8 badges, I'll sign off to get your license back!"

The sound of her bare feet slapping the floor as she jolted up almost rivaled a clap in terms of sound. "You would do that for me!?"

"Of course. I love my Pokémon, but it would just get boring if I had no humans to talk to."

She grabbed my arm and stared deep into my eyes, her lilac eyes sparkling.

"_Magnifique!_ I promise you, this will be the best journey ever!"

I chuckled as I slid her arm from mine. "Glad to have you on board, Burgundy. Tomorrow morning I have my first Gym battle. Care to join me?"

"_Évidemment! _A journey is a journey, stupid! I'll be there before you are."

"Well I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about coming."

We smiled at each other for a moment, until Burgundy broke the silence. "Well, get out! I'm a girl, aren't I. _Filer,_ I need my privacy!"

She shoved me out the door and slammed it shut.

And as I left I heard her scream with girlish delight.


	17. Chapter 17: Here I Am! Brock You-

At 10:39, I had finally arrived at the Pewter City Gym. True to her word, Burgundy was already there. I could see her leaning up next to the door, tapping her foot, impatiently checking her watch every ten seconds or so.

"_Honte! _You're nine minutes late! You've kept a lady waiting for _nine whole minutes_! You've obviously never been on a date before."

I chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Burgundy. I see you're very eager to watch me win my first Gym battle."

She scoffed. "I only want to get out of here as fast as possible. The faster you win your Gym battles the faster I can get home."

I smirked and leaned forward. "That doesn't sound like the tone of a person who I'd want to lift suspension from."

Burgundy jolted like she had sat on an angry Raichu. "I mean, ehe, good morning Will! You look nice! Wow, you can get your hair so nice without doing ANYTHING!? Sooooo cool."

She gave me a big fat kiss on the cheek. "Now let's go win the Boulder Badge! _En avant, _to victory!"

She dashed into the Gym, her fist in the air. "I can see this becoming a reoccurring theme."

_As can I._

…

"This will be the Gym battle between the leader Brock and the challenge William Grey of Viridian City!" cried the referee. Across the battlefield was my opponent, Brock, the dark skinned leader of the Pewter City Gym. The battlefield between us was adorned with rocks and boulders.

"Each side may only use two Pokémon. In accordance to Pokémon League rules, only the challenger may switch his Pokémon. He may do this at any time. Should he win, he will be awarded the Boulder Badge." He waved his white flag. "Let the battle commence!"

"Shellshocker, let's go!"

My Squirtle eagerly took the field.

"Geodude, rock and roll!"

What appeared to be a boulder with a face and two buff arms emerged from Brock's Pokéball. I whipped out Dex

_Geodude_

_The Rock Pokémon_

_At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily._

"Alright, Shellshocker, let's end this quickly! Shellshocker, Bubble!"

Shellshocker took a deep breath, and then blew a field of bubbles at Geodude. A great white cloud of mist kicked up as they made contact.

"Shellshocker, this may be a nice, easy way to introduce us to Gym battling!"

In the bleachers, Burgundy cheered. "Go, Will! Go rock his world!"

The mist cleared, and Geodude appeared quite fazed.

"Geodude, use Rollout," ordered Brock.

Geodude rolled forward like a locomotive wheel. But Shellshocker was too quick. He jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Geodude turned around for more.

"Shellshocker finish it! Bubble."

Shocker launched one more volley, and Geodude was sent flying out of its roll. It landed on the battlefield, unconscious.

"Geodude is unable to battle," cried the ref. "Squirtle is the winner."

"Nice job," I said to Shocker as he jumped off and did a high five.

"Now let's do the same to his next guy!"

Brock launched his next ball. "Onix, let's go!"

I watched as his next Pokémon took the field.

"Oh, this may be a problem.


	18. Chapter 18: -Like A Hurricane

I watched in horror as Brock's next Pokémon took the field. Brock's giant, scary rock snake Pokémon.

"Uhhh, Dex?"

_On it._

_Onix_

_The Rock Snake Pokémon_

_Opening its large mouth, it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels._

"Onix, use Tail Whip!"

Onix swung its giant rocky tail at Shellshocker.

"Shocker, dodge it!" Shellshocker jumped up just in time, but was not quick enough to avoid it coming back around. He was cascaded back into a boulder. He stood back up.

"Shellshocker, use Bubble!" Shellshocker let loose another volley of bubbles. At first, Onix looked a little agitated, but it quickly recovered and roared.

"_Oh non, _this is bad," Burgundy said quietly to herself. "Bubble is Squirtle's only worthy attack. Without it, Onix'll wipe the floor with him!"

"Onix, Tackle!"  
Onix surged forward, causing minor tremors on its way. And this time, Shellshocker wasn't fast enough to dodge. He was sent back even harder than before. And that wasn't even the worst part. He was sent onto his back. This was his one weakness: his kryptonite. His Achilles' heel. If we can't move past this, we might as well quit.

I picked up my other two Pokéballs. If Shellshocker faints, I'll still have one Pokémon to use. But both Pidgey and Butterfree won't do any good. Butterfree could probably do more damage than Pidgey, but Butterfree has a quad-weakness to Rock-Type attacks. If I can't come up with something soon…

I looked over to Shellshocker. He flailed nervously on his back.

"Onix, use Tail Whip again!"

Onix swatted Shellshocker at a rock. He _CLANKED _off of it like a hockey puck and landed back on his shell. Brock was obviously taking advantage of…

_His shell! _"That's it! Shellshocker, relax yourself! I have an idea."

My Squirtle looked at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. But he laid down and stopped flailing.

"Onix, Tail Whip again!"

Onix smacked Shocker once more, but this time, before he hit the rock…

"Shellshocker, into your shell! Now!"

Shellshocker's head, arms, legs, and tail popped into his shell like a startled Shellder. The Shell ricocheted off the rock with a _KLUNK_, and flung itself back at Onix. Full force.

Onix was knocked back by the impact. It fell down in a coil in front of Brock.

"Onix, get back up! Knock Squirtle back n it's shell again. Onix obeyed, but this time, Shellshocker panicked not, and we were ready.

"Shellshocker, do that shell-thing again!"

_I believe a better term would be Rapid Spin._

"Yeah sure, whatever you glorified Tamegachi. Rapid Spin!"

Shellshocker popped into his shell, spun around and popped back up on his feet.

"Now use a Bu-"

Before I could finish by command, however, Shocker took a deep breath as if readying a Bubble, but instead let loose a jet of water. It his Onix in the face and sent it recoiling back.

"Whoa, dude. That was awesome! Do it again!"

_Water Gun. In case you were wondering._

"I wasn't. Shellshocker, do a Water Gun."

Shocker sent another stream of Water into Onix's face, with the same effect.

"Onix, Tackle, full force!"

"Shellshocker, Withdraw."

Onix sent Shellshocker (hidden in his shell) flying towards a rock."

"Rapid Spin!"

Shellshocker began to rotate; he rebounded off the rock and went flying at Onix!"

"Water Gun!"

Going at high speed, at point blank range, Shellshocker fired his Water Gun right in between Onix's eyes."

Onix was sent into the wall behind Brock.

The ref ran over and check the hole.

"Onix is unable to battle! The victory goes to Squirtle and the battle to William!"


	19. Chapter 19: Merit Recognized

"Just look at it, Burg. Isn't it beautiful?" I held my shiny new Boulder Badge in front of my face as we walked down the roads of Pewter City.

"Yeah, yeah, _fantastique."_

Hey, Burgundy, why do you sometimes speak in French? And pronounce the words wrong?"

"Ugh, a person of lower standards would wonder that. I am an elegant lady of elegant background and elegant taste. French is the language of Elegance, you see."

"Well, you say it wrong. And they, like, only speak it in Sinnoh."

"Whatever. To humor you and your primitive mind, I won't speak French anymore. Happy?"

"Quite. And I'm not primitive. I graduated 4th in my class at Viridian Trainer's School."

"Were you in a class with three other Slowpokes?"

"Oh, ha ha! I'll have you know that I…hey, what's that over there?"

We both looked to our left. ON a small hill stood a white building. Balloons of many colors were strung from the sign that read:

_Pewter City Museum _

"Wanna check it out?" I asked Burgundy.

"No way! I wanna get our butts to Cerulean City ASAP! More cities means more badges means less time Burgundy has to wait for her license back!"

"Too bad! My quest!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her up the hill.

…...

We walked in the front door. We both shivered as we walked through the circular, marble lobby. I walked up to the small window on the side.

"Uh, excuse me sir? What are the balloons there for?"

The skinny, pale man smiled at me. "Today's Couples' Day. All couples get in free! Are you two a couple?"

"Ugh, as if!" said Burgundy disgustedly.

I smiled and gritted my teeth. "Honey, if we don't go here today, we may not have time to get _that thing _you wanted!"

Burgundy reacted just as she had before. She grabbed by hand like a hungry Growlithe does with its teeth to a piece of bacon.

"Oh, of course dear! I forgot I _really _wanted to see the Kabuto exhibit!"

The man handed us our tickets. "Excellent choice, young lady! The Ancient Pokémon wing just re-opened the other day. I recommend you visit. In fact, a tour group should be leaving for there in a few minutes!"

…

"-and on our right was a feather from the legendary Pokémon Moltres. Moltres is an incredibly rare bird Pokémon said to make its home in the Kanto region. It is said to build its nests in warm places like volcanoes and-"

As our tour guide droned on, I took note of the plaque under the Moltres feather. I intended to keep up on my promise to Shellshocker (and myself, kind of) to meet and battle Moltres. As I put Dex away, I heard a small clank on the ground. I looked down to see my badge. I had forgotten I was clutching it between my fingers this whole time. I bent over to pick it up and began to put it in my badge case when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see a tall, young woman, probably about Caitlin's age. She had midnight black hair and amber eyes. She wore a charming smile and wore a nametag that read

_Hello! Nice to meet you!_

_My name is:_

_Sarah Sharp_

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but is that a Boulder Badge?"

I finished putting my badge case back in my bag. "Why yes it is."

"Would that mean that you're taking the Kanto Gym Challenge?"

"Why yes I am."

She giggled. "Very polite, I see. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

She turned and began to walk down a corridor, the marble clacking under her high heels.

I shrugged at Burgundy, who didn't seem to mind as long as we could bail on the tour. We followed.


	20. Chapter 20: For Science!

Sarah lead us down the corridor, lined with art and glass exhibits. On had a wax display of a large mammoth-like Pokémon in a fight with a large purple cat that somewhat resembled a Persian, just longer and leaner.

We finally reached a door, marked "_Curator_." Sarah opened the door. We walked in

Inside, behind a desk, sat a large man in a maroon suit. The hair on his head (and his bushy moustache) were a greying black. Behind him were multiple shelves of books and tiny antiques. He had a sign on his desk that read "Professor Cedric V. Oxford."

"Why hello there, young man. How are you today? Enjoying our museum?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. You must be an excellent curator, what with all of these fantastic exhibits. I'm particularly fond of the Moltres exhibit."

"Ah, yes, an excellent choice. Are doing research on legendary birds?"

"In a way, yes. I've made it my goal to find and battle Moltres."

"An ambitious goal. I may have something for you. And you, young lady, dressed for success, I see. Are you by chance a connaisseuse?"

Burgundy's eyes gleamed and she clapped her hands together.

"Oh my goodness sire, my companion way right! You do have good taste! I am in fact a connaisseuse! How did you know? Most people think I'm a waitress…"

"Before being curator here, I was briefly curator at the Unovan Nacrene City musueum before Lenora took over and converted it into a Pokémon Gym."

"That is so wonderful! I'm actually from Unova; I'm just here, uh, on a trip!"

"Yes, Kanto is an excellent place to visit in the fall, wouldn't you agree? Now, if we may get to what I called you here for. Please, take a seat."

We sat in the red cushioned chairs facing Mr. Oxford. "Now, my assistant has told me that you are traveling across the country to compete in the Gym Challenge, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then may I make a request?"

"Uh, sure, name it."

He rummaged in a drawer and brought out a flash drive.

"As you know, a new fossil exhibit has come to our museum. With it many ancient Pokémon fossils. I have a colleague who perfected a project that is able to do something to fossils no one could possibly imagine."

I sat forward in my seat. "What is that?"

"_He can resurrect them._"

I sat back in my chair. "Resurrecting fossils. That's a pretty big deal."

Mr. Oxford chuckled. "It's an enormous deal, my boy! Humongous! A credit to the human mind! The breakthrough of the century! The millennium!"

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, a group of scientists think they can use this technology for something even more. They need the research data contained on this flash drive to do it. My colleague is away in Sinnoh on a fossil dig, so he cannot bring it. That is why I am asking you to deliver this to them."

"Where are they?"

"I know not, but at the moment, the data just on this flash drive is practically useless. It contains the information on how to construct and use a fossil regenerator. They need something more. You must travel around Kanto, and speak with the members of the research team to collect the necessary data to complete the project."

"Uh, sir, I'd love to further the advancement of science, but I have a quest to go on. You know, catch 'em all?"

"Yes, yes of course. But I assure you, it will be completely on your way. No sidetracking needed. Plus, I can make it worth your while."

He reached under the desk and pulled out a book. "This book contains all human knowledge on Moltres, as well as many other rare Pokémon. It could be a credit to your research."

I happily grabbed the book and flipped through a few pages. Journal notes, charts, and pictures filled the pages.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. Thanks!"

"And also this." He pulled out a large object wrapped in a cloth. "It is a rare Kabuto fossil. If you can get this work to pay off, maybe you could use my colleague's machine to resurrect it."

"Wow, thanks sir. I'll get this quest done lickedy-split!" I scooped up the fossil and pocketed the flash drive. "Where to first?"

"Your first meeting will be with the young scientist Bill in Cerulean City. That happens to be your next destination, correct?"

I nodded. "Yup! I promise I won't let you down! C'mon Burgundy. For science!" I charged out of the room and Burgundy reluctantly follower.

As soon as our footsteps were no longer audible, Mr. Oxford spoke.

"There, I sent them on your little mission. Happy?"

Sarah walked over and sat on the desk.

"Oh, I'm very happy, Cedric. And I'm sure the Lieutenant will be too when I tell him that the boy is on his way. You know, for a museum curator, you sure are a good actor."

Mr. Oxford's face was turning read, and beads of sweat drooling down. "You know, Experiment M2-13 is in that book. The boy could look at the data and compare the book-"

She placed a thing finger over his lips and shushed him. "Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. The kid is way too dumb to piece together _that_ big a puzzle. He doesn't have a computer to check the data with, nor the time or patience to do so. For all her knows, all that's on there it a recipe for Tomato Berry Soup. And he'll be way too busy obsessing over his birdies to notice M2-13. He'll just see that as a waste of pages and flip right through to more Moltres notes. With any luck, he may even lead us to it. But I doubt that."

She kicked her feet back and forth as she gazed over at Oxford. "Oh, and no more of this 'assistant' garbage. From now on, as long as I have to wait in this drafty hole, _I _shall be referred to as a colleague. Got that?"

Oxford gulped. "Yes, Madam Shear."


	21. Chapter 21: Shear Coincidence

I tromped down the rocky path, engrossed in the book Mr. Oxford had given me. Twelve minutes, and I had already learned so much about Moltres. Legends, close encounters, migration patterns, known nest locations, this book had it all! The tome read "_Legendary Encounters: The Rarest of Them All_." If there weren't so many contributors to this book, I would have taken the time to hunt them all down and shake their hands. When I first beheld Moltres in the skies above Route 2, I believed that my promise had just been a silly dream. But now I knew so much. I was in this game.

"Moltres," I said to myself as I walked on, my face in the book, "Your days are numbered."

Burgundy, who had been jogging behind me, grabbing the straps of her backpack to give her arms somewhere to hang, complained for the millionth time.

"You really shouldn't walk while you read. You could run into a car or a person or something."

"C'mon, Burgundy," I said, continuing on doing what I was doing. "Were walking up a mountainous path! We couldn't possibly-"

I walked into something large and heavy and fell flat on my rear. Before me was a large bulldozer.

"Son of a-!"

Burgundy had lessened her stride to that of a confident, slow walk. She came up in front of me and turned, revealing a smug grin. She offered a hand to help me and helped me up.

"Listen to my advice, Willie-boy. You'll live longer."

I brushed myself off and peered over the hill. "What in blue-blazes are construction workers doing out here?"

In a large, flat area, many cranes, bulldozers, and construction workers moved about, walking around small craters that appeared to be-

"Asteroids?" I questioned, surprised. "They're harvesting asteroids?"

_Meteoroids._

"Excuse me?"

_They're technically meteoroids. They're asteroids when they're in space, meteors when they're hurtling through atmosphere and meteoroids when they hit the ground._

"Thanks for the lesson, nerd-bot. I honestly don't give a flying Farfetch'd about space rocks. Let's go to Mount Moo-"

I bumped into something else. I looked up to see a tall, young woman. She wore a blue dress top with a brown skirt. She wore her black hair in a ponytail that poked under the hardhat she wore. She had amber eyes behind her glasses.

"Burgundy, you got any more advice?" She giggled.

"Well howdy ya'll," said the woman in a sweet, Orre country accent. "What might you two be doin' out his far. Havin' a little kissy-kissy action away from pryin' eyes, are we?"

Burgundy and I both spent a good thirty seconds protesting over each other.

She giggled. "I see how it is." As she resumed giggling, I noticed something about her.

"Hey, uh, Miss? Have we met before?"

She gave me a confused look. "Can't say we have, sugar. My name's Sally, by the way."

"Yeah, uh, Sally, right. By any chance, do you have any relatives that work in the Pewter City Museum? Sisters, cousins?"

"No siree, can't say I do. Ya'll must have me confused with someone else. I'm just here from the Worker's Union Head-quar-ters to do a safety inspection on this here op-er-ation." She individually pronounced each syllable with her country accent.

I looked over her shoulder. Now, almost box-shaped cargo airships were landing, and the meteoroids were being loaded on. They had a golden "GC" with a golden outline on their sides.

"Uh, excuse me Sally, but what are those things?"

Sally turned and looked. "Oh, those're just the folks from the Galactic Corporation pickin' up the space rocks."

"Why are they taking them?"

"Will, why are you so surprised?" asked Burgundy.

"Well, during our museum tour, when we went past the Space Wing, I noticed a lot of exhibits were donated by the Kanto Space Association. Why aren't they taking them?"

"Oh, the GC bought out the rights to any materials that land on Earth. Some big-shot Sinnoh billionaire paid all the cash for those rights. What was his name? Cyprus? Cilan? I don't know."

"Oh, well I was just curious. Thanks for all the information, Sally."

"Aw, well your as welcome as a Chansey with a golden egg! By the way, where are ya'll headed?"

Burgundy pointed up the mountain path. "We're headed up the mountain path to Mount Moon."

"Ah, goin' to Cerulean City, are we. We'll, be careful. Don't talk to any strangers, except if they're as cute as me!" She smiled and giggled.

I chuckled. "Okay, Sally. Thanks for the information." As I jogged away, I turned and waved. "Bye Sally."

"Wait for me!" cried Burgundy as she started running and tried to catch up. "Thanks Sally!"

For a moment, Sally smiled and waved until we disappeared up the hill. Once we were gone, her smile faded. She took out a small PDA device and typed two simple words into it.

_"Mount Moon"_


	22. Chapter 22: Fairly Sure

Just before night had fallen, Burgundy and I made it to the Mount Moon Pokémon Center. The building sat almost right next to the mouth of the cave. Though we had encountered only a few battles, we checked our Pokémon in to be fully healed and made our way to our rooms (Burgundy insisted on getting separate rooms, and I quote "She's a lady! She needs privacy to maintain a pure environment and tranquil attitude.")

Pokémon Center rooms were all the same; they had a small bedside table with a few drawers, a lamp, a window, and a bed. There were two bathrooms that had to be accessed via the hall, one for the men and one for the women. Each "stall was considerably larger than a regular bathroom stall. It contained a small shower, a toilet, and mirror and counter with a sink. I had chosen to sit on one of the cushioned benches in the hall to read my new book.

About ten minutes after I had settled in, Burgundy had emerged from the ladies room. She had a few curlers in her hair. She wore a purple tube top, purple pajama pants with white polka-dots, and had painted her toenails (you guessed it!) purple. She sat cross legged next to me.

"Whatcha doin?"

"I'm just comparing information in Dex's database with stuff in the book. A rare Pokémon is rumored to live in the Mount Moon's cave. I wanna catch it."

"Oooh! What is it?"

I showed her a picture. "It's called Clefairy."

"Pft!" She held her mouth and nose in her hands as she snickered. "That's a girly Pokémon, dude. I doubt you'd be compatible."

"Okay, enough with the compatible business! You were dead wrong with Butterfree!"

"Hey, I'm a connaisseuse! It's my job. And I admit I _may _have flubbed up a little on Butterfree, but I have a feeling this one won't do it for you."

"Why is that?"

"It…it's so _girly_!"

"I don't care what gender a Pokémon appeals to, I'm gonna catch one. I have a distinct reason."

She leaned in. "And what would that be?"

I flipped through the pages, and stopped at a page I had bookmarked. The picture showed a Clefairy waving its arms in the air, one finger on each aglow. Graphs and diagrams dotted the adjacent page.

"Most Pokémon have a distinct move set that people can predict. Everyone always _knows _that Butterfree will know a status inflicting move, and that Magmar will always _know _Flamethrower. But Clefairy can be my wildcard. Look at the illustration. It shows Clefairy doing a move called Metronome. It's a special move. It can turn into literally any move in existence. It could pull out a Hyper Beam, or a Fire Blast, or a Surf-"

"Or a Selfdestruct," interrupted Burgundy, a mischievous look on her face. "Or Memento, or an Explosion, or a Splash, or a Ground-Type move on a Flying Type-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! It's risky but I like the option of having it at all! Plus it may help me beat Andrew-"

"Who's Andrew?"

"Just some jerk I know. Want's to battle me. Thinks he can win."

Burgundy stood and stretched. "Well, maybe Miss Expert Connaisseuse can give you some advice. You know, judge his Pokémon."

I shut my book and stood. "Maybe so. Goodnight Burgundy."

"Nigh night. Don't let the Bug-Types bite!"

I chuckled as I walked towards my room. "You have no idea what that brings up in my memory.

Burgundy blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

_Inside joke, Burgundy, _piped Dex. _Don't bring it up. William may have nightmares._

"Shut up, Dex."


	23. Chapter 23: Injustices

The next morning, at around eleven, Burgundy and I set out for the Mount Moon cave. The entirety of our venture through the beginning portion, I had kept my eyes peeled for a Clefairy. But no luck.

"Hey Dex, can you set up a radar to scan the area for Clefairy?"

_Sure. I'll get right on it._

"Thanks, Dex."

_I was being sarcastic. I can't actually do that._

"Well how was I supposed to know? You have the same tone of voice all the time!"

_An excellent point. But I can listen for the cries of a Clefairy and alert you if one is in the vicinity._

"Okay, yeah, that's good."

Burgundy looked down to my pocket from where Dex spoke. "That's a useful toy you've got there. A thing with so much data on Pokémon could be quite useful to a connaisseuse. Mind if I borrow it when I get my license back…"

I placed a hand over my pocket and shot Burgundy a look. "No dice, sweetheart! Dex is my AI! Isn't that right, Dex?"

_Please take me with you._

I slapped my pocket. "Quiet, you!"

_Then I guess you don't want to know about the Clefairy I just heard._

"Really? Where?"

_Take the path on your right._

Burgundy looked around. "The lanterns stopped a while back. I can barely see!"

I took out a Pokéball. "Not for long! Time to try out the new move Butterfree learned last night!"

I sent Butterfree out. For a millisecond, the cave was illuminated by the light of the Pokéball sending out Butterfree.

"Niii niii!" cried and excited Butterfree.

"Alright, Butterfree. Use Flash!"

Butterfree's wings light up with an luminous blue. We could now see in a ring with a diameter of about five feet. The path Dex had mentioned was revealed.

"C'mon, let's go." I motioned for Burgundy and Butterfree to follow.

…

About after ten minutes of walking down the tunnel, I heard a noise. I motioned for everyone to stop. Butterfree, who was hovering above my head to keep the light at a constant level, bobbed up and down in place to stay in the air.

"Was that a Clefairy?"

_No, that was a human. Two, in fact._

"Really?" I walked ahead a bit. Sure enough, I saw the small glow of a lantern. I motioned for Burgundy to follow and we hunkered down beneath a rock. Butterfree instinctively cut its light.

Inside the light were two men. One was quite large. He was bent over a hole in the wall. A tall, skinny one leaned up next to it.

"C'mon, faster!" yelled the fat one.

"Easy, Musko, you'll startle it. We wouldn't want a cave in, would we?" chided the tall one.

"Well, I don't want no Rangers or nothin' stumbling in on us. Hurry up!" Out from the hole emerged a small pink Pokémon. It was a Clefairy. I had to summon up all of my control to prevent myself from gasping out loud. But something was amiss.

The Clefairy stumbled as it moved, like it was tired. It was covered in scratches. In its arms it carried a small pile of stones.

"C'mon!" yelled Musko. "Move, move, MOVE!"

The Clefairy dropped the stones into a pile outside the hole and stumbled back towards it. On its way, it fell face first.

"Arg!" cried Musko. "Get up!" He grabbed a Pokéball and sent out a Pokémon. It looked like a large wasp. I took out Dex, pressed his button, and a silent text version of a bio appeared.

_Beedrill_

_The Poison Bee Pokémon_

_Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off._

"Beedrill, motivate it!" Beedrill's hand spikes glowed, and it stabbed the Clefairy. It went flying into a wall.

I couldn't take any more. I stood. "Enough! Pidgey, let's go!" I released Pidgey from its Pokéball. "Pidgey, Gust!"

Pidgey's wind sent Beedrill into a wall.

"See, Kisex!" said Musko. "I told you we should have worked faster!"

Kisex stirred. "Maybe it was your yelling!"

"Yeah, it was the yelling. Pidgey, Tackle!


	24. Chapter 24: The Sword and the Shield

Pidgey zipped towards Beedrill.

"Beedrill, do another Twinneedle!"

Before Pidgey could make contact, Beedrill stung Pidgey with its mighty spikes. Pidgey hit the ground and rolled.

"Ha!" bellowed Musko, his hand on his hips. "That all you got, kid? Gimmie a break!"

"Pidgey, you okay?"

Pidgey cooed, and got back up. And then began to glow. And grow. When the light had faded, Pidgey had been replaced by a bird about three times its size. It had a small red orange and yellow crest on its head.

Dex took it from there.

_Pidgeotto_

_The Bird Pokémon_

_It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws._

"Wow, a Pidgeotto. Awesome!"

Burgundy stood up next to me. "That looks like a great Pidgeotto, Will! I can just see its faith and trust in you resonating. This is definitely a Pokémon that fits your style."

"Thanks Burg. Pidgeotto, use Gust." This time, the Gust was so mightier than before. When Beedrill slammed into the wall this time, the wall actually shook. A cascade of dust was sent showering down on me.

Burgundy, as well as the outlaws, pointed and laughed at me.

"Oh, grow up all of you!"

Kisex stepped forward and glanced down at the fainted Beedrill.

"Musko, you fool. Don't ever get cocky, especially with mysterious Trainers who lurk in caves."

"Hey," protested Burgundy, putting her hands on her hips. "Who's lurking?"

"Heh, flare. Go, Voltorb!"

He threw a Pokéball, and there was a flash, but at first I thought he had just dropped the ball. I then realized it was a Pokémon, one I had seen in Oak's lab.

"Voltorb, Thundershock!"

Voltorb shot a stream of electricity at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto screeched and was sent back into a rock. As it struggled to get up, the lasting static in its feathers zapped it, and discouraged it from getting back up.

I bit my lip. _This is looking bad, _I thought. _I'm in the same situation as when I was battling Brock. Once Pidgeotto is gone, I'll only have Shellshocker and Butterfree, who both are probably slower than Voltorb and won't be effective. But in this case I can run…_

"Pidgeotto, use Gust on the ground underneath you!"

Pidgeotto flapped its wings at the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust that filled the whole room. Kisex and Musko coughed until it faded. When it did, Musko screamed.

"THEY'RE GONE! ALL OF THEM! THE STUPID KIDS, THE PIDGEOTTO, EVEN OUR CLEFAIRY!"

Kisex put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, my friend. We can just find another."

Musko sighed. "Yeah, I guess I overreacted. Let's go get another one of those little pink-"

Musko was interrupted by the sound of scraping metal. Out of the darkness, walking towards them, was a tall, lean figure. It held a sword in its left hand, scraping against the ground, kicking up a few sparks. When the figure stepped into the light, it was revealed to be a woman. She and frizzy black hair that covered most of the right side of her face, but there was not enough to conceal the metal mask covering half of her face.

"Hey, who are you?" demanded Musko.

"I think we need to chat, boys," said the woman.

"I don't like this chick," said Kisex. "Voltorb, Thundershock!"

Voltorb let loose another bolt of lightning, but the woman blocked it with her sword. The lightning rebounded into the wall.

Before the stunned Kisex could issue another command, she darted forward. She slashed as the Voltorb, and it was sent into the wall. She pinned Kisex into the wall, and held her sword to his neck.

"You almost killed those kids," she said firmly, yet smoothly. "Do you have ANY idea how important they are to us?"

"T-they're just kids! What would some crazy sword lady need with a bunch of kids?"

"It's not just that, it's that I don't appreciate you snooping around in the giant asteroid people call Mount Moon. Who do you work for?"

"N-n-n-no one! We just wanted to harvest these Moonstones to make a few bucks!"

The woman was silent for a moment, then swiftly kicked Musko, who was sneaking up behind her, in the shin, he head flipped up and he fell on the ground.

"Don't worry about him, he's dead." She raised her sword.

"W-who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"I do what my King orders me to."

_"Hail Plasma!"_


	25. Chapter 25: The Punch-Out Kicks Off

I hustled through the tunnel, the Clefairy in my arms, with Burgundy, Pidgeotto and Butterfree in tow. Them a light began to grow at the end of the tunnel.

"Look," said Burgundy through her ragged breathing. "There's the exit of the cave! We're gonna make it!"

I pushed on, hoping that the two outlaws weren't behind us.

We broke out of the shadows and into the light. Burgundy huffed and puffed with her hands on her knees. Pidgeotto flopped on its belly, and Butterfree collapsed on top of it. I, an experienced runner of track, took deep, even breaths, and avoided sitting down.

I inhaled a deep breath through my nostrils. The fresh air was an Arceus-send from the damp, dusty air in Mount Moon.

I placed Clefairy on the ground and got down on one knee. I rummaged through my backpack and pulled out a Potion.

"Now hold still, Clefairy. This may sting a bit, but it's good for you." I sprayed the medicine on Clefairy's cuts and bruises. At first it sucked in a nervous breath as the stinging part began, but relaxed when the healing part did. Soon, all of its injuries had faded.

I stood up and Burgundy walked over to me. "It looked like those men were making this poor Clefairy harvest rare stones from Mount Moon." She bent down in front of Clefairy. I was sure she was about to do one of her famous "analyses."

"Burgundy, do-"

"Up-bup-bup," she held up a hand. "I'm a connaisseuse. It's my job." She studied Clefairy for a moment, and then poked it on the head. She tugged its ears a bit, then smooshed up its cheeks. She motioned like she was about to pull up its eyelids, but Clefairy put an end to that. It slapped her across the face with a loud _CLAP!_

"Ugh!" Burgundy recoiled, clutching her stinging cheek. "_Quel toupet! _Why that little-"

I put a hand on her shoulder and held her back. "Burgundy, you were annoying the Type out of that Clefairy. Let it be. And you slipped again with the French."

She put her hands over her mouth, "Oops! Sorry, I uh, speak French when I'm angry.

Clefairy all of a sudden leaped up and clung to my leg.

"Wow," I said, shaking my leg to test how tight it clung to me. "I think it really likes me!"

Burgundy cocked her head and put her hand on her hips. "Ugh, as if! You're just covered from head to toe in moon dust!"

I took out an empty Pokéball. "Hey, it is what it is." I tapped the button, and flipped open, sucked Clefairy in with a tendril of red light, and then began to shake. It shook three times, and then stopped.

"Sweet," I said, trading it on my belt for Pidgeotto and Butterfree's balls, and sent them back.

Burgundy but her hand sideways on her eyebrows to block the sun, and stood on her tip-toes to peer into the distance. "I can see Cerulean City from here!" She clapped her hands and took off. "Let's go. Cascade Badge, here we-I mean you-come!"

…

We walked a bit down a path, until we began to hear shouts ahead. We jogged a bit until we saw two men in white karate uniforms went at it. One only fought with kicks, while the other used only jabs and punches. Eventually, they stopped, and bowed.

Burgundy and I clapped. "That was awesome!"

"Oh," said one, turning to us. "We have an audience, Li Chan."

Li Chan nodded. "It appears so, Chan Li. Tell us, which of us fought more valiantly. It was me with my kicks, wasn't it?"

Chan Li shook his head. "No, no brother. It was obviously me, with my furious punches."

"My kicks contained more power!"

"My punches had a better angle."

We watched as they went back and forth for about five minutes, until they flat out stopped and turned to us. They spoke in unison.

"Well, what would you Pokémon rather learn? Punching or Kicking?"

I scratched my chin. "Why can't eat of you teach one of my Pokémon a technique?"

They both snapped. "A great idea! Who shall learn?"

I sent out all of my Pokémon. "Hmmm," said Li Chan. "I shall teach your Clefairy. It has powerful legs!"

Chan Li straightened his back as well. "And I shall teach Squirtle. It is the only other one with arms!"

Then, without warning, Chan Li sent a punch and Li Chan a kick. They crossed blows and stopped. "Now, let the training begin!"


	26. Chapter 26: Water We Waiting For?

About an hour later, Li Chan and Chan Li stood in a perfect line with Clefairy and Shellshocker behind Burgundy and I's picnic blanket. They all bowed.

"The training is complete," they both said. "Squirtle has learned Mega Punch," said Chan Li. He nodded, and Shellshocker lunged at a large boulder. His arm glowed white, and he punched the rock. It crumbled. "And Clefairy has learned Mega Kick," said Li Chan. Clefairy repeated what Shocker did, just with a kick.

"Nice," I said, standing up and returned my Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs. "So, uh, do I like, owe you anything? I mean, I don't have a whole lot of cash, because I have to send half home to my sister every time I make some…Long story! Anyway maybe I could-"

"Enough," said Chan Li, holding up a hand. "Knowledge is its own reward. Your Clefairy and Squirtle now know more in the art of battle! Our techniques have now been passed on. We are satisfied."

"Use this knowledge well in your Gym battle, young Trainer," said Li Chan.

"Yeah, thanks guys. You've been a big help. Oh yeah, speaking of Gym battles-" I took Dex out of my pocket. "Dex, what time is the next Gym Challenge being held?"

_It will be open at 1:00._

Burgundy checked her watch. "That's in ten minutes! We should get going!"

I turned to the Karate Brothers one more time. "Thank you both! I promise to use them for…uh…justice and stuff!"

They both interwove their words of welcome, and then returned to sparring.

…

"Butterfree, return!"

I was well into my Gym battle with Misty, the Water-Type Gym Leader of Cerulean City. The battle had started with me using Butterfree and her using Goldeen. Butterfree had pretty much wiped the floor with Goldeen using Confusion, but then she had sent out Starmie, who's Psychic subtype gave it immunity to Butterfree's most powerful move. Sleep Powder also had no effect, for Starmie could just dunk itself underwater and clean off the dust (plus I doubt a weird one-eyed star creature could sleep, but hey, it's a big world. At first I thought Rangers were just weird cosplayers.)

Anyway, Starmie's powerful Water-Type attacks did Butterfree in. I selected my next Pokémon. "Pidgeotto, let's go!"

Pidgeotto took the field. Well, technically, it was a pool, but whatever. "Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeotto's beak glowed white, and the light streaked behind it aw it dove at Starmie.

"Starmie, dive under the water!" commanded Misty. Her Starmie obeyed, narrowly avoiding Pidgeotto. Starmie had done that trick many times when I had tried to land a Tackle with Butterfree. It misses every time.

_That water's gonna be a problem, _I thought to myself, and grinned. _But I can just take it away!_

"Pidgeotto, use Gust on the water, 'same as you did in Mount Moon!" Pidgeotto did a bird's best version of what I interpreted as a smile; he must have caught on to my plan. He began to flap his wings rapidly, the energy from his wings heating up the winds, and making steam rise off the face of the pool. Pretty soon, save for a few puddles and pool floats, the water was gone.

Misty stomped a sandaled foot. "Hey, no fair! You can't do that! Now poor Starmie has nowhere to swim!"

I leaned to the right. "Ref, is there anything against that?"

The referee scratched his head. "I don't think so."

Misty's cheeks puffed out and her face turned red. "Fine! Starmie, Water Gun!"

Starmie shot a beam of water, but now that all that was left in the pool was air. Pidgeotto had all the advantage. "Finish it, Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeotto slammed Starmie into the wall. It fell to the ground, the light at its center flashing.

"Starmie is unable to battle," said the ref, peering over the side of the pool. "The victory goes to Pidgeotto and the battle to William!"


	27. Chapter 27: What's Seen and Unseen

When we exited the Cerulean City Pokémon Gym, it was about 2:00. I emerged, cool and confident (cool because Pidgeotto sprayed me with its mist.) I stretched and yawned. "Two badges, Burg. Know what that means. We are a fourth of the way there! I mean, to me getting into the Indigo League and you getting your license back."

Burgundy smiled and clapped her hands together. "I know, I'm so excited I can barely contain myself!" Upon realizing we hadn't exactly reached that point in time yet, she calmed down a little. To the point of depression. "Why can't you just, like, rent a small plane and fly all over Kanto and get all your badges?"

I spun around, finally annoyed. I pointed my finger at her. "Listen, Burgundy. I invited you, not the other way around. Out of my goodwill, I offered to help you get you license back, and be your friend. And yeah, I wanna be friends! But enough complaining! You're either in it or not!"

Burgundy sighed. "I guess you're right. I've been so anxious to get home I guess it got to my head. I'm sorry."

I patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, I understand. If I got my Pokémon taken away and sent from my home, I'd be pretty upset."

She looked up at me. "Thanks, Will." She placed her hands flat of the small of her back and stretched. "Well, it's only 2. Dinner doesn't get served at the Pokémon Center until 5. What should we do until then?"

I tapped my foot and thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we could…Oh wait! Mr. Oxford said we had to see a guy named Bill! Let's go see if we can find him!"

"Well how would we do that?"

"Hmmm, good question." I thought for a moment, but then saw a police officer walk by, twirling his night stick.

"Excuse me, officer?"

He stopped and looked at me. "Can I help you, young man."

"Yeah, I'm looking for a guy named Bill. Can you help me find him?"

The officer pointed to a long, golden bridge stretching out past the city. "Just take that bridge, and when you reach a branching path, take a right. It's a short walk through a small forest; a straight path through the whole thing. Bill's house it at the end, on the cape. But be careful, young lad. A trip there and back is at least two hours. When night falls, beware of strange characters. Ever since Team Rocket, we've been very cautious of nighttime activity of hoodlums.

I turned to walk away. "Thank you, officer." But his "hoodlums" remark had made me remember something. "Before I go, officer, I just thought I should tell you about what happened to me the earlier today at Mount Moon." I recounted the tale of Musko and Kisex abusing Clefairy in Mount Moon.

"I'm just afraid they may still be there," I finished.

"Hmmm," said the officer, scratching his chin. Outlaws harvesting stones in Mount Moon, hmmm? Well, we can't have two hoodlums running around in that cave, making poor Pokémon do slave labor. I'll send a squad in immediately!" He gave a salute. "Your tip has been most appreciated. If only every Samaritan could be as responsible as you. I hope you find your way to Bill's house without any trouble!" And with that, he was off.

…...

It only took about twenty minutes to run across the bridge, which we found out was called the Nugget Bridge, which had apparently been a front by Team Rocket to trick innocent Trainers into joining them. But Red had put an end to that. I guess they were just too lazy to buy a new sign and change the name.

Anyway, we eventually reached a fork in the road. Following the officer's advice, we took a right, and proceeded down the narrow road through the forest. At one point, I couldn't explain it, but it felt almost as if I was being watched. I heard a slight rustle in a tree above me. I looked at it, but there was nothing there. I looked higher up. Two Pidgeys were flying away.

"That was all? I really need to calm down."

I really shouldn't have.


	28. Chapter 28: Mechanically Inclined

I knocked on the door. We had finally made it to Bill's house. Where the dirt path ended, a cobblestone path began and ran up a small hill, revealing an excellent view of the cape. I know that because Burgundy and I took turns knocking while one of his paced around…

It was now Burgundy's turn. Her back was hunched over as she screamed furiously at the door.

"Come on already!" She barked like a military general responding to disobedient soldiers. "What kind of person sits for an hour while a lady knocks on his door?"

Burgundy turned to me, her face as red as a Tomato Berry. "Your…turn!" she panted through gritted teeth as she stomped over behind me. Just as I readied my fist for another barrage of knocking, the door swung open. A tall, skinny man with messy brown hair stepped out. He had a pair of strange looking headphones around his neck.

"Were you just knocking on my door?"

Burgundy shot up. "What do you mean 'were we just knocking on your door'? OF COURSE WE WERE! You've got a lot of nerve to-"

He had already invited me inside and I was following his invitation.

"Ugh," Burgundy stamped her foot. "Chivalry really is dead! You always let a lady in first!"

Bill ushered us into his home. It was crowded with large machines and stacks of books. Many a a paper lined the floor.

"Sorry about takin' so long to open the door," he tapped his blocky, techno-headphones. "I was doing advanced research on Pokémon brain waves. Couldn't hear much outside of these things."

He sat down at in a computer chair, which contained three keyboards and at least ten monitors. "So, whaddya want? Data, a ticket to the S.S Anne? Trainers don't come down here for nothing."

"Actually," I said, taking the flash-drive out of my pocket, "A Mr. Oxford from Pewter City sent me on this quest-type-thing to get some research stuff from a bunch of people. You were my first stop."

Bill spun around in his chair. "Oh, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"We were locked out of the house. That's why." Said a glum Burgundy.

Bill stood up an crossed the room. He rummaged through a cardboard box, and produced a small, shiny metal one. It had a few buttons on the side, and a zigzag pattern on the top, obviously where it opened.

"This contains all of the data and special components to create my version of The Machine."

Burgundy uncrossed her arms and tilted her head with a confused look. "What kind of machine?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Bill plopped back down and began typing rapidly, switching every now and again to a different keyboard and checking a different screen. "Come over here for a second."

Burgundy and I leaned over Bill's shoulders and looked at his complex of screens. He pointed to one in particular. "My machine is called the Poké-Alchemist. Do ya'll know what Alchemy is?"

I scratched my chin. "Isn't that some mythical form of magic? I think the way it works is wizards, or Alchemists, as they're called, can use a sort of magical-science to deconstruct the matter in an object, and then reconstruct it as something else."

"That's correct."

"How do you know that?" asked Burgundy.

"I watched a lot of anime."

"That's how my machine works." Said Bill, typing on his computer. On one screen, a picture of a Raichu appeared. "Using this machine, I can deconstruct the matter in a Pokémon, say, this Raichu, and reconstruct it as a similar Pokémon." Bill pressed a key on his computer, and the Raichu dissolved into pixels. They rebuilt themselves as an Electabuzz picture.

"Wow," said a dumbfounded Burgundy. "That's amazing! But how do you make a Raichu into and Electabuzz?"

"We can fill in the missing portions with DNA we already have. I don't know what my colleagues are doing with it, but I trust them."

Burgundy, who was holding the box, shook it a bit. 'What could possibly be in here that could build a machine that can make a Pokémon into another one?"

Bill stood and stretched. "Not machinery. The insides. As in data disks and chips that are required to make it work. It's like a human. Scientists try to make artificial ones all the time, because they think if they round up enough body parts and zap it, they'll make the perfect Frankenstein. But it's the insides that count. For us, it's the guts and nerves and intestines. All the yucky stuff."

Burgundy's cheeks turned green, and she pressed her hands against her lips as her cheeks puffed out. "Excuse me for a moment!" She ran out the door, and dropped the box. I dove and caught it at the last second.

"Wow, that was close," sighed Bill.

I chuckled and stood up. "With Burgundy, you can really never tell when it'll happen!"


	29. Chapter 29: Shadow Over Kanto

I walked out the door of Bill's house as I put the box in my backpack. I looked up the hill, and Burgundy was leaning over the side, puking into the ocean.

I walked up behind her. "You alright there, Miss Elegant Connaisseuse?"

She stood up and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I'm fine. I just never did very well in biology class when we talked about guts. I get queasy."

I yawned. "Well, I guess we both get to share a secret tonight. It's getting kind of dark, and when it does, William and Caitlin Grey get sleepy."

Burgundy snorted. "It's like five o clock!"

"Yeah, well, we Greys are really lazy. Our bodies are trained to shut down when the dark settles. Dark means nap time."

Burgundy laughed. "Well, we should get back. It'll get dark soon." She was right. It was late October, so the sun was setting earlier here in Kanto.

As we walked down the dirt path, me supporting a still woozy Burgundy, Bill burst out of his house. "Will, wait, there's something I forgot to tell you!"

Seeing I was the only thing between Burgundy and a cold ground, Bill dashed over. "I forgot to tell you that the box I gave you isn't all you'll need from me. My research is a tad incomplete."

Burgundy, who was apparently too weak to make a rude comment, just groaned. "What do we have to do now?"

Bill handed me a small data chip. "Insert this into your Pokédex. It'll tell you all you need to know about Ditto, the Pokémon you'll need to catch."

I took the chip. "Thanks Bill. I'll get right on it first thing tomorrow."

"Oh, and one more thing." He fished through his pockets, and produced two tickets. "These'll get you onto the S.S Anne. It's a cruise ship that Trainers usually hang out on."

I took the two tickets. "Thanks. I'm not very keen on taking Burgundy on a vacation with me."

She moaned. "Will you just bring me back to the Pokémon Center?"

…...

When we got back, I deposited Burgundy in a chair in the dining room as I made my way to the buffet table to withdraw a steak and some potatoes.

I returned to the table and sat down.

"What, you didn't get me anything?" complained Burgundy, still a bit weak.

"You just vomited all over Cerulean Cape. I thought you wouldn't want to eat."

She wagged her finger; with her head on her crossed other arm. "No no, that is the point, my friend. I left most of my inside back at the cape. I need some more to replace those."

I chuckled, and as I was getting up, I heard the TV being turned on by another Trainer, and a news flash being played. I sat back down and looked at the TV.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Reeves, and this is an urgent news bulletin. Police have released to us information that two outlaws were hiding out in Mount Moon, apparently using Pokémon to harvest rare crystals. Acting on an anonymous tip, police went in search of these outlaws, only to find them already dead."

My jaw dropped. I looked over at Burgundy, who did the same.

"They're…dead?"

I looked back at the TV. "Investigators have said that evidence provided has proven the tipper innocent, but they already have a suspect in mind. The cuts on the criminals and their Voltorb match the cuts made by the claws of a Scyther. Authorities are baffled however, because the cuts match the claws, but the patterns are like nothing anyone has ever seen before. Still, anyone in the Mount Moon areas are urged to stay inside at night and beware of wild Scyther until this mystery is solved. In the meantime, Mount Moon is currently closed to the public. For a list of ways to travel to and from Cerulean City, visit our website at-"

I looked back at Burgundy. "Who could have killed them? And why? I mean, they're criminals, but who would really have a reason?"

Burgundy shrugged. "They probably got into debt with some other criminal and came up too short." She sat up briefly, and drew a line across her neck and made a ripping noise.

"That's the thing. Scythers don't live in caves. The only explanation would be a Trainer's Scyther."

While I was talking, Burgundy had slid my plate over to her side, and began to eat. "Don't worry about it," she said, her mouth full of steak. "I'm sure we'll never have to meet this person.


	30. Chapter 30: Message Received

The next morning, Burgundy and I set out down Route 5. AS we walked, I remembered the chip Bill gave to me for Dex. I took out the chip in one hand, and Dex in the other. AS I moved them towards each other-

_Hold up a second, cowboy. Where do you think you'll be sticking that?_

"In your little data-port. What, can machines feel pain?"

_It just makes me feel uncomfortable, you sticking things in me like that. What if it has a virus in it? Huh? Get that thing checked out first._

"Listen, I'm updating you no matter what, buddy."

_Now this is just a hate crime. You humans have always had it in for us machines._

Ignoring Dex, I plugged the data chip into a small, square hole in his side. A message saying "_Update Complete_" appeared on the screen. Just as I was about to open my mouth to read what it said aloud to Burgundy, I heard her squeal with delight. I looked up.

In front of us was a small, blue snake-like Pokémon. It had a star shaped crest on each side of its head.

"Unbelievable!" said Burgundy, jumping up and down with glee. "That's a Dratini! It's a super-rare Pokémon not found in my region. This would take my career as a Connaisseuse to a whole new level.

Before I could take out Dex t identify it, Burgundy shoved me out of the way. "Oh no you don't, glory hound! This one's mine!"

"I just want to iden-"

"Nidoran, come out and use Poison Sting, on the double!"

"-tify it…Never mind."

Nidoran came out, sending a stream of poison darts at Dratini. They made contact, and the poor creature fell victim to Burgundy's wrath.

"Nidoran, Bite!"

Nidoran ran over, and clamped Dratini in its jaws. It twisted it around for a minute, then flung it. Burgundy finally threw her Pokéball. After three shakes and a _DING!, _Burgundy walked over and picked up her prize. She squealed.

"YesyesyesyesYES! I just caught a Dratini!" She held out the Pokéball. "I need a better look at this thing. Dratini, come on out!"

A white glow exited the ball. And when it faded, Burgundy shrieked. Not happily this time. In great horror. Sitting there was a smiling pink blob of goo.

As if to insult her right off the bat, Dex turned on

_Ditto_

_The Transform Pokémon_

_It can reconstitute its entire cellular structure to change into what it sees, but it returns to normal when it relaxes._

I looked over at Burgundy. Her face was blue, and every few seconds her neck would do an awkward twitch.

"Uh…Burg? You okay there?"

"WAAAAAAH!" She screamed. "I can't do this! I can't even critique this thing it can shape shift for Pete's sake!"

I patted her on the shoulder. "Hey, Ditto is a pretty cool Pokémon. It can shape shift! Nothing else can do that! I think _that_ will bring your career to a new level."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tota-" I stopped mid-sentence, for there were now two Nidorans sitting there.

"Oh, this could be a problem. Dex, How can we tell the difference between something and a Ditto?"

_I Ditto will revert to its normal form when it is tired out, relaxed, or tickled._

That last one surprised me. I bent over and tickled one of the Nidorans, and sure enough, it transformed back into a laughing Ditto.

"I think I'm really gonna like this guy."

…

"My lord," said the man with the metal arm. "Agent Shear has finished her assigned task. Subject 1 in safe. She and Morpheus are keeping an eye on him and his companions."

In the dark room, the glowing red light bobbed up and down, slowly. He must have nodded.

"Good," his voice carried through the darkness. "How are your new subordinates taking to your promotion?"

"At first, it took time for them to adjust from me relaying orders to me giving them. But once I received my Upgrade, they began to listen."

He briefly chuckled. "Good."

"My lord, before I leave, there is one more thing I must tell you. Oblivia, Fiorre, and Almia to the east have begun to grow cautious of the rumors of our activity here. They fear a hostile takeover from inside Kanto, and then an attack on their shores. They don't know exactly that we are responsible, but they undoubtedly have spies here who know something is amiss."

"What is your point, Commander?"

"They have dispatched a Traveling Ranger to quell our actions. She may serve to be a problem."

"End her."

"Yes, my lord.


	31. Chapter 31: Wes Than Expected

Burgundy and I walked for the rest of the day, then set up a small camp when it began to get dark. I dug a small hole in the ground, tossed in some wood I found, and light it with a match, while Burgundy set up a tent.

When we were done, we ate a pre-packaged meal and sat with our Pokémon. All was quiet, except for the trickling water in a nearby stream and the chirping and buzzing of bug Pokémon. But then out of the darkness, I heard a twig snap. I jolted up.

"What was that?" asked a drowsy Burgundy, who was sitting next to Nidoran and Ditto with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"I heard something."

She chuckled and then looked back at the fire. "It was probably just another Meowth."

I turned to her with a look of concern. "Weren't you listening to the news last night? There's some crazy murderous Scyther out on the loose. What if it's here?"

That got her attention. She jumped up next to me, sending her Pokémon rolling to the sides. "W-well, what do we do if it is? I'm too young to die!"

I turned to my Pokémon. "On your feet, guys. Get ready for battle." My trusted partners came to my side, and we all stared out into the shadows, preparing for an attack. The crunching of leaves was growing closer. A shape began to slowly appear.

"Get ready…"

Then, out of the darkness, came a skinny, brown haired boy. His stomach growled.

"Hey, do you guys mind lending me some food?"

…

Deciding her wasn't too much of a serious threat, I welcomed him into my camp and gave him some food, deciding against using Sally's advice.

The boy was a few inches shorter than I, with a hair a shade darker brown than mine. I thought of bringing it up to another person annoyed me, but I swore he looked familiar. His face gave me the faintest feeling of deja-vu.

"Oh, by the way, uh, in case you guys were wondering, my name is Wesley Oak. But people call me Wes."

I snapped my fingers. "Oak! That's where I remember your face from. You look just like your-"

"Grandfather," he said, filling in my missing information. "Professor Oak is my grandfather. And yes, Blue Oak is my cousin. My mom is his father's sister. She actually works at my grandfather's lab. Were you per chance the kid who saved my grandfather from getting beheaded by one of those Koffing?"

I sat down and held up my hands playfully. "Guilty as charged, Mr. Oak." I held out my hand. "I'm William Grey. And yes, in case you were wondering, Caitlin Grey is my sister."

Wes looked at me awkwardly. "I wasn't really."

I laughed. "Didn't think you would!" I motioned to Burgundy, who had a mighty-skeptical look on her face. "And that over there is my responsibility."

"Hey!"

"I'm just kidding. That's Burgundy. She's a con-woman."

"Connaisseuse!"

"Same thing. So what brings you out here, Wes?"

Wes put down his bowl and reached into his pocket. He pulled out some papers with data I couldn't tell what it meant for the life of me, and some pictures of Dittos.

"I'm out here researching a Pokémon called Ditto for an experiment my grandfather and some of his colleagues are working on."

"Huh, small world."

"What do you mean?"

"Some museum dude sent us on a quest to go gather the missing components in this project. In fact, Bill from Cerulean just told us we needed to catch one. Hawkeye over there thought it was a Dratini and snatched it right up."

We both looked at Burgundy, who had her head in her hands. We laughed. We wiped the remaining broth off of his cheek.

"Well, you would have eventually had to find me for some research stuff. I'm traveling around Kanto to wrap that stuff up."

"Neat. You know, you could come with us. We could use the extra help. Trust us, we need it."

Burgundy looked up. "No way! What is this, a boys club! This kid is a thousand more times annoying than you! We can't let him come! As co-founder of this adventure, I vote he doesn't come! Whose' with me?"

Nidoran raised its hand, and Ditto turned into a Squirtle so it had a hand to raise.

"Who wants Wes to come?" All of my Pokémon raised wings and hands.

"No fair! I have less Pokémon than you!"

I leaned over to talk to Nidoran and Ditto. "If you vote for Wes, I'll give you both treats."

They raised their hands. Burgundy crossed her arms. "Traitors!"

I looked at Wes. "Well Wes, welcome to Team Grey!"

_I didn't get to vote._

"Shut up, Dex."


	32. Chapter 32: Magic Tricked

I took a deep breath through my nostrils. I loved the smell you get in a port city. Salt water, boat fuel, fried fish on the boardwalk, all blended together into an intoxicating aroma.

I turned to my two companions. "It really doesn't get better than this, does it?"

Wes and Burgundy were both pinching their noses. "Um, yeah," said Burgundy, her voice honkey due to the closed nostrils, "It probably does."

"Yeah, how can you find this appealing?" asked Wes, his voice changed in the same manner.

"Well, I come from a busy city. Here, the smells are saltwater, oil, and fried food. Back home, the smells are smoke, oil, and more smoke and oil. At least I get somewhat of a break here."

We walked through the entrance to Vermillion City. Off to the distance I could see the docks, with boats coming and going. A rusty lighthouse popped up in my line of sight. To the west was a residential area, and the Pokémon Center's red roof fairly easy to spot, the majority of roves being yellow.

I motioned in its general direction. "C'mon guys, let's go-"

I tripped and fell, my arms contracting to somewhat break my fall. Burgundy broke out laughing. "Dude, wake up and smell the boat oil! You just tripped over nothing!" She clutched her stomach and laughed. Wes helped me up.

"Actually, Burgundy, I saw something. Once Will tripped, it vanished."

"Suuuuure!" said Burgundy. "You're just kissing up to Will."

Wes raised his hands as if saying '_I'm innocent' _to a Ranger with a short temper. 'I swear I'm not!" He pointed behind Burgundy. "Look, there it is!"

We all looked. Sure enough, sitting there was a yellow Pokémon with a long tail. I took out Dex to identify it.

_Abra_

_The Psi Pokémon_

_Using its psychic power is such a strain on its brain that it needs to sleep for 18 hours a day._

Sure enough, Abra was snoozing under the tree.

"Alright!" I said, taking a Pokéball off of my belt. "I've always wanted to catch a Psychic-Type! My sister will be so pro- I mean, yeah, Psychic-Types! Down with Fighting-Types! Shellshocker, let's go!"

Shellshocker came out of his ball, ready to go. "Shellshocker, Water Gun!" Shocker let loose a torrent of water, but just as it was about to make contact-

"It's gone!" I ran over to the tree and checked around. "How could that…darn it!" I stamped my foot in frustration, remembering that most Psychic-Types had the ability to Teleport.

"Look," cried Burgundy. "There it is!" I looked to where she was pointing. At the top of a building, under the shade of an awning on the roof, was the Abra. "Shellshocker, Water Gun, again!" My Squirtle complied, but with the same effect. Abra was gone.

…...

We searched through town the whole rest of the day. We found nothing. I kicked at the dirt.

"Darn it! Well never find it! I mean, even if we do, it'll just teleport away again! It's always one step-that's it! Burgundy, send out Ditto."

Burgundy crossed her arms. "I don't even wanna look at the sellout right now!"

"Burgundy!"

She took a Pokéball out of her bag. "Yeesh, fine." I took out Dex, pressed a few buttons, and bent down in front of Ditto. On the screen was a picture of Abra. "Ditto, can you change into one of these?"

Ditto rolled up into a ball, and began to shrink and change color. I did a face palm as a replica Pokédex with a picture of an Abra on the screen plopped on the ground. "Not _the _picture, the Pokémon _in _the picture!" Ditto's face appeared on the front, giggled, and transformed into an Abra.

I scratched my chin. "Can you do a little more…female?"

Abra(Ditto)'s skin bubbled again, when it finished morphing again, it was a bit more slender. I picked up a pink flower from a flowerbox on a windowsill and stuck it behind Abra(Ditto)'s ear. I whispered a plan in its ear.

Burgundy put her hands on her hips. "Will, what are you making my Pokémon do?"

"Shhh, you'll see, my apprentice. You'll see."

Going with my plan, Abra(Ditto) teleported over to a shady spot and sat. And sat. And sat.

…

"Dude," moaned Wes from behind our garbage-can cover. "We've been here for two hours. What are we waiting for."

I motioned for him to be quiet. "It'll happen soon. Trust m-look!"

My target appeared in front of Ditto. If cartoon character effects existed, I'm sure hearts would be bulging out of Abra's eyes and there would be a loud _AWOOOOOOGA _would sound. Abra's tongue fell out up its mouth and it ran over to Ditto. Ditto looked up and batted its eyes. Abra began to purr and wag its tail. I took my chance.

"Shellshocker, Water Gun!"

Squirtle launched its attack. This time, Abra was caught by surprise. It was about to teleport away, avoiding my trap, but my plan covered that. An Abra's regular look was replaced by Ditto's wide grin as it reached up grabbed Abra by the arm. They both vanished. But reappeared in the street.

Abra looked very confused. It looked at Ditto, we was smiling and laughing. It tensed up and said, "Ab abaraaaaa!" I guess it was saying, _Why, my love, have you betrayed me?_ But it was interrupted by its sudden being hit by Shellshocker's Water Gun. It lay on its belly in the street. It shut its eyes to teleport away again, but Ditto appeared behind it and placed a hand on its back. They vanished again, but reappeared in the exact same spot.

'That's genius!" cried Wes in excitement. "Ditto no only copies a Pokémon's appearance, but its moves too! Its Teleport is useless now!"

"Eh," said Burgundy, "I could have thought of that."

"If I recall correctly, you said 'Will, what are you making my Pokémon do?'"

"You know what, Wes?"

I waved a hand at them both. "Shut up, you two!"

Wes pointed at Burgundy. "She started it."

I focused back on the battle. Shellshocker had landed a few more hits on Abra, who was now trying to Teleport on rooftops. But it fell into my checkmate position. Butterfree sprung up from behind a rooftop, and unleashed a Sleep Powder. Abra fell onto the street. And into my Pokéball.


	33. Chapter 33: Regimentation

"The Gym Battle between the Vermillion City Gym Leader Lt. Surge and William Grey of Viridian City will now commence," said the ref as he went through his pre-battle speal.

"Okay, let's start it off! Sandshrew, I choose you!" My new small, rodent like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Wait," said Burgundy. "Where did you get that?"

I looked up from the battlefield. "Well, you take like an hour in the bathroom doing your hair and stuff, so me and Wes went to get something to eat and I caught a Sandshrew."

"Well did you at least get me anything?"

"Yeah, we got you a bagel. Wes had it."

Burgundy shot Wes, who was sitting next to her in the stands, a dirty look. He looked down at his feet. "I ate it…when we were waiting for the last challenger to finish."

It was true. We had watched Lt. Surge decimate our predecessor before I had taken the field. Now, Sandshrew faced Surge's only Pokémon, Raichu.

"Okay Sandshrew, use Dig!"

Sandshrew dove into the ground like it were water.

"Raichu, stand down!" cried Surge.

Sandshrew appeared behind Raichu, but Raichu swatted it with ease.

"Sandshrew, Mud Slap!" Sandshrew shot a volley of mud at Raichu, who flinched when blocking it, but was otherwise okay.

"Raichu, Iron Tail, fire!" Raichu's tail glowed white, and slammed into Sandshrew. Sandshrew landed hard, and rolled to my feet.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle! The victory goes to Raichu!"

I withdrew Sandshrew. I looked at its ball. "Nice first battle, pal. Kadabra, let's go!" I sent out my Kadabra, the evolved form of Abra. It was a bit larger, with more distinct body armor, a bushier tail, a more dog like face, a moustache, and a spoon.

Burgundy looked at Wes. "How long was I in the shower?"

Wes chuckled. "Like three hours." He looked back at the battle for a moment. "Where did that spoon even come from? I mean, I watched Abra evolve. That spoon just appeared in its hand."

Burgundy put her chin back in her hands. "Interesting."

"Kadabra, Psybeam!" Kadabra shot a rainbow colored laser from its spoon.

"Raichu, counted with Thunderbolt!" The two beams met in the middle of the battlefield, bringing back memories of my first battle with Burgundy. Kadabra held for a moment, but Raichu's superior electric powers pulled through. The Thunderbolt crashed through the Psybeam, and struck Kadabra. It faltered, but stood back up.

"Now Raichu, Volt Tackle, on the double!" Raichu charged at Kadabra like a bolt of lightning.

"Kadabra, Light Screen!" A force field appeared around Kadabra, and Raichu made contact. For a moment they struggled, and then a tie occurred. The barrier shattered, but Raichu was also sent flying backwards.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt, again!" Raichu launched another attack.

"Will," cried Wes from the stands. "Kadabra's spoon is like a lightning rod! Be careful!"

"Lightning rod." I whispered to myself. "Kadabra, let the attack hit your spoon!" Kadabra looked at me confusedly. 'Trust me!" Kadabra held out its spoon, and the lightning struck. For a moment, it only struck the spoon, but quickly enveloped Kadabra.

Burgundy's nails dug into her palms. "Poor Kadabra! I hope Will has a plan!"

I did. "Now Kadabra, Shadow Ball!" Kadabra, convulsing with electricity, slowly raised it's free hand. A ball of dark energy began to form, crackling with electricity, supercharged by the Thunderbolt.

Surge realized my plan. "Raichu, retreat!" But it was too late. Kadabra fired. And it was a direct hit.

"Raichu is unable to battle. The victory goes to Kadabra and the battle to William!"


	34. Chapter 34: Things Get Cloudy

After my battle with Surge, we all headed back to the Pokémon Center to have Sandshrew and Kadabra healed, and bed down for the night. Wes and I shared a room, and Burgundy slept in a room conjoined to ours by a door locked from both sides. After Wes and I watched _The Pokémon Wars Saga _and _Dirty Herdier _on PMN (Pokémon Movie Network), we went to sleep.

…...

Ever since I was a kid, I had always wanted to be able to control my dreams and do whatever I wanted. But I lacked that ability. My sister boasted that she could, but I guess no one can prove that. I'm lucky if I even remember my dreams, and they're usually some weird thing I could never conjure up when awake. But tonight was different. I gazed around at my "surroundings." Green, glowing mist was everywhere. Looking forward, and squinting really hard, I could see the foggy silhouette of a tall person, with what appeared to be a cape billowing behind them.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice reverberating and echoing in the Dreamscape. Listening as hard as one could listen, I heard a few words being uttered.

"Connection…weak…must…warn…talk…later."

I ran forward into the mist. "Who are you? What are you saying?"

"I…link…your…past…truth…ideals…hero…fate…"

No matter how hard I ran, the shape seemed to remain the same distance away.

"Look…emissary…Oblivia…Cloud…beware…"

"What? Beware what?"

"Must…depart…weak…speak…later…"

"Wait! Wait!"

…

"Wait!" I cried as I jolted up in my bed. I panted heavily. Sweat coated my body. Burgundy, Wes, Nurse Joy, and all of my Pokémon were crowded around my bed.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" said the nurse.

"You had us worried," sighed Burgundy.

I felt my forehead. It was hot, but the temperature was declining. "How long…was I out?"

About two days," said Wes, handing me a glass of water. "You were tossing and turning in bead, muttering nonsense words. At one point, your fever reached 105!"

The nurse gave me a few vitamins. "Take these, and you should be fine to leave by noon."

She exited the room, and my Pokémon crowded around me. Butterfree landed on my head, Sandshrew and Clefairy cuddled up in my arms, and Kadabra levitated my glass as Shellshocker refilled it. Pidgeotto fanned me with its wing. "You guys are the best."

Burgundy plopped down on the bed next to mine. "Oh, you're welcome for us taking care of you for two days! No problem!"

I offered up my glass. "Would you like some Shellshocker water, Burg?"

"EW, Heatran no!"

…

We were all set to leave town, when we remembered our S.S Anne tickets. At first, it seemed like a problem, but Wes soon revealed he also had one, and had planned to board even before we met. We made our way to the docks, flashed our tickets, and boarded the cruiser. We were allowed to stay until sunset, so I looked around for a Trainer to battle. What I saw was much different.

"Hey, look over there." I pointed at a girl. She had w white crop-top, a blue jacket, white denim jeans, and white boots. Attached to her belt were a few Pokéballs, but on her wrist appeared to be…

"A Capture Styler? She's a Ranger?"

For once, Burgundy agreed with my dilemma. "What's a Ranger doing in Kanto?"

A look of disgust spread across Wes's face. "Probably pretending to be a cop, like all Rangers."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Rangers are loser. Jerks with magic whips. That's all."

Much to Wes's dismay, I began to walk towards the Ranger. She was a little shorter than I. I tapped her shoulder. She turned to me, and I was momentarily stunned by her blood red eyes.

"Can I help you?" she said in a foreign tone.

"Uh, yeah, uh, are you a Ranger?"

She beamed and put her hands on her hips. "Why yes I am. Skye Cloud; Pokémon Ranger. Who may be asking?"

I mocked her pose. "William Grey; Pokémon Trainer. And that's Burgundy Chestelle; Pokémon Connaisseuse, and Wes Oak; Pokémon Professor."

She giggled. "Quite the team you got here."

"Yep," I stretched. "I'm their leader. I'm pretty much fearless."

Wes pushed me aside and stuck a finger in her face. "Look chick, I haven't decided whether you're pretending to be a Trainer or pretending to be a Ranger."

Her eyes narrowed and she slowly pushed his finger down. "I'm both, minus the pretending part. I'm a Traveling Ranger. I'm allowed to capture Pokémon like a regular Trainer."

Wes made a mock expression of astonishment. "Whoa, the Ranger Circus has a Traveling branch now? Come to entertain us with your magic tricks?"

Skye looked like she was annoyed now. "No, I'm on an important recon mission. And if you doubt my skills as a Trainer, why don't we have a battle?"

Wes took a Pokéball from his belt. Sounds good to me!"

I laughed. "Don't get too competitive, Wes. I'll ref the battle!"

For what I believed to be the only time it would happen, everyone laughed. As I turned around to prepare to find an open battlefield, I noticed a large, burly man in a trench-coat. He turned, and walked away.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKYE. SHE IS NOT AN OC OF MINE. SHE BELONGS TO AN EXCELLENT WRITER AND GOOD FRIEND OF MINE ****_RANDOM HUMAN._**** GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES. SHE WRITES EXCELLENT RANGER STORIES WITH EXCELLENT CHARACTERS.**


	35. Chapter 35: Oblivian Prey

"The battle between Wesley Oak and Skye Cloud will now begin!" I said in my best announcer voice. "Each side my use one Pokémon. Once the Pokémon on one side is defeated, the last man standing is the winner." I dug a coin out of my pocket, and flicked it into the air. "Call it."

"Heads!" cried Wes, as it sailed into the air, then spiraled back down. I caught it, flipped it into my palm, and waved a hand at Skye. "It's tails! Skye will go first."

Skye giggled. "Better luck next time, Wesley! Osha, show him up!" A Pokémon I had never seen in my life popped out. Its head was white, and its body was blue. It had a black beaver-tail, and a scalchop on its belly. And it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Hey guys, can we pause it for a sec?" I took out Dex and pressed the identify button. But a big "?" popped up on the screen.

"What the Heatran, Dex! Identify it!

_Nope. No dice._

"Why not?"

_This Pokémon comes from the Unova region. I am not upgraded to contain data on Unovans._

"Fine! Skye, what is that thing?"

She patted it on the head. "It's called an Oshawatt. It's a rare Pokémon from Unova.

"Asha asha!" said the Oshawatt.

Wes scoffed. "It's gonna take a lot more than a rare Pokémon to beat me!" Porygon, let's go!"

Out came a pink and blue thing that looked like a cross between a duck and a toy tank, except made out of polygons.

_Okay, that one I can do._

_Porygon_

_The Virtual Pokémon_

_A man-made Pokémon created using advanced scientific means. It can move freely in cyberspace._

Burgundy, who had put on her purple one piece swimsuit, and sunglasses, and was presently tanning in a long white beach chair, tipped her sunglasses down and acknowledged Porygon. "Oh, I remember that one! I had to do a report in school on a man-made Pokémon."

Wes nodded. "My Porygon was literally built to win. Let's go, Ranger girl!"

"Okay then, if you're ready! Osha, use Razor Shell!" Oshawatt grabbed its scalchop, and it lengthened to the length of a dagger. I lunged forward at Porygon.

"Porygon, Psybeam!" Porygon shot its rainbow-laser at Osha, but Osha batted it aside. The beam bent in an ark, and hit Burgundy. She shrieked and was enveloped in a glowing light. We all flinched and looked in her direction. When the light faded, her eyes were spinning and she was swaying back and forth.

"I am so dead when she snaps out of it," said Wes, but then shook his head and got back to the battle. He looked at Porygon, who was on its back. "Porygon, get back up!"

Porygon's trapezoidal legs flipped around and it flipped forward. "Porygon u-"

Wes was shoved aside by the trench-coat man. He pointed his wrist at Skye.

"Hey, what's the big-" The man pinched Wes at a point in his neck and he fell, unconscious. What appeared to be a small gun mount popped up on his wrist, like a flip-switch.

"That's no man," said Skye, narrowing her eyes. "That's a-" She jerked her right hand, and a glowing blue line shot out of it. She lashed it out. It wrapped around the thing's wrist and pulled it down. Bullets sprayed into the deck.

"That's a machine!"

She jerked her arm back, and the whip hardened into a blade. She ran forward. The machine's hood dropped back. Sure enough, a blue-ish chrome head with a yellow visor was revealed. She stabbed her blade right through the visor. The machine staggered back. It made a cobbled whistling-mechanical bubbling noise, and the jumped off the deck.

…

The Commander hurried into the room and quickly bowed. He knew his Master was in no good mood.

"The Oblivian is still alive! _How?_"

"The Plasma Hunter was not strong enough. It appears we have underestimated our foes from the East. The Prototypes need more work before they can compare-"

A crash echoed through the dark room. "Unacceptable! Rangers are pathetic excuses for law enforcement! How could one have single-handedly bested the Plasma Hunter?"

"Their weapons must have been upgraded, expecting some sort of advanced combat situations. The Hunters are programmed to retreat when they sense they are outmatched."

"Tell the mechanics to change that."

"Yes, my lord. Now, concerning the matter of her assassination…"

"I'll take care of it."

The Commander looked back, as a brief square of light entered and faded from the room as the door opened and closed. Shear swaggered in.

"Agent Shear, your mission is-"

"Finished." She dropped what appeared to be the handle of some sort of scooter, with wires poking out the bottom.

"I 'pinched' those pirates' goodies. IF you know what I mean, Karrgon."

"That's _Commander _Karrgon."

"I agree with this problem the Commander has brought up," said the King. "If I hear you have disobeyed the chain of command one more time, you will receive a slow and painful death."

She half bowed. "Of course, my lord. And I can take care of the Oblivian. Her swordsmanship is pathetic at best. Plasma Hunters are mindless drones. I can skewer her in a matter of seconds."

"No. I your entire team on this project, Commander. That includes Specter and Morpheus."

"Yes, my lord. We will make sure the Oblivians receive a message they won't be able to ignore."

"See to it."

They both bowed. "Yes, my lord."


	36. Chapter 36: Boatload of Fun

Skye sat panting on a bench. The attacker had fled, and the police were now investigating the scene.

"That…was tough…"

I jumped up. "What do you mean tough? You kicked that thing's butt! You were awesome."

She continued to pant. "No…it was harder than it looked. The force it took…to get that thing to bend…was tremendous. And when I stabbed it in the head…it sent these, I don't know, signals into my body. It set my nerves on fire. I almost passed out from the pain."

Wes still didn't seem impressed. "Yeah, sure, whatever. That thing was clumsier than a Snorlax with a full belly. So whenever you're done with your Pity Party, I'd like to resume beating you."

Skye stood up and they're eyes locked. "Oh, I was obviously winning!"

"Yeah, in your dreams!"

They're argument was interrupted by Burgundy's moaning. She rubbed her head and then winced. "Wha-you guys! You knocked me out before I could apply sunscreen!" Every exposed piece of skin on her body was badly sunburnt.

Skye helped her up. "C'mon, Burgundy. Have some lotion that should help." She began walking towards the women's locker room, and Burgundy waddled behind her.

I put a hand on Wes's shoulder. "Dude, why do you hate Skye? All she's done is tried to be friendly to us!"

"She and _her kind_ have done much more to me."

"Like what? Wes you can tell me these things. We're friends."

He shrugged off my hand. "I don't want to talk about it." He walked away. Before I could protest, however, I felt hand on my shoulder now. I turned around and was face-to-face with Andrew.

"Heeey, what's up buddy?"

I looked at my feet and clenched my teeth. "Hi Andrew. How are you?" I choked out bitterly.

"What's up, man? You takin' a break from earnin' badges? Probably one every day, right?"

"Not exactly. I have –" He had already pulled out his badge case. He had four badges.

"Four! How?"

"I am just plowin' through this stupid journey. Catch a Pokémon, train the Pokémon, win a badge. It's so easy! Hey, I've got an idea! How about a battle?"

I clenched my fist. I couldn't wait to show him up. "I'm in."

…...

I had asked Skye to ref the battle when she and Burgundy had returned. Burgundy was in too much pain to move. She hobbled into a chair, eased herself down, her arms remaining stretched out to the side the whole time.

"Okay, so what do you guys wanna do? Three on three?"

I looked at Andrew. He nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good." Skye took out an Oblivian coin. "Call it." She flipped it into the air.

"Heads!" I called. She caught it. "It is heads! William will go first!"

"Alright! Pidgeotto, let's go!" Pidgeotto soared in a circle around Andrew, then landed.

"Heh, I'll ground your little bird! Fearow, show time!"

A giant bird, twice the size of Pidgeotto took the field.

_Fearow_

_The Beak Pokémon_

_It has the stamina to fly all day on its broad wings. It fights by using its sharp beak._

"Yeah, well, you know what I have to say? Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace!"

Pidgeotto dove at Fearow, its beak aglow.

"Fearow, use Gust. Don't try too hard." Fearow weakly flapped its wings, and Pidgeotto was blown back.

"Pidgeotto, try again!" Pidgeotto dashed once again towards Fearow. When Fearow flapped its wings, Pidgeotto banked to the side and came back around. It struck the unprepared Fearow in the back. They sprung into the air, rapidly pecking at each other.

"Fearow, Drill Peck!" Fearow's beak glowed. And it jabbed Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto struck the ground with a loud _THUD_.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. The victory goes to Fearow."

I clenched my teeth. This was gonna be a tough fight.


	37. Chapter 37: Burned Badly

"Okay Clefairy, you're up next!"

"Ha!" Andrew doubled over. "_That _is what you're going with? Pathetic!"

Clefairy puffed out its cheeks in anger. "Easy buddy, you'll have your chance." Realizing now was the chance, "Clefairy, Metronome!"

Clefairy waved its arms back and forth, a finger on each hand glowing. It stopped, and began to charge a ball of electricity in between its hands. It unleashed a beam of raw energy at Fearow. The surprised (and stunned) bird Pokémon fell to the ground, fainted.

"Fearow is unable to battle," said Skye, a smile now on her face. "Clefairy is the winner!"

"B-wah-what was that! That's cheating!" cried a baffled Andrew.

I sneered. "Nope. That's called Metronome."

He growled. "Whatever! Mankey, let's go!" I recognized his Mankey from Pewter City.

"Alright Clefairy, Metronome!" I crossed my fingers and chanted under my breath, "_Psychic Psychic Psychic, please Arceus, Psychic!_"

But a glowing blue ring appeared around Clefairy. "That's Aqua Ring," said Wes, who had made his way back and was sitting next to Burgundy. "It's no one-hit KO, but at least Clefairy will have a little less of a disadvantage now."

"What does it do?"

"Clefairy will regain strength over time." Wes was cut off by Andrew. "Mankey, use Low Kick." Mankey dashed at Clefairy, and then slid as if it were sliding into home plate in a game of baseball.

"Clefairy, Mega Kick!" Clefairy hopped up just in time, and the slammed down on Mankey.

"Double Slap!" Clefairy smacked Mankey, and it slid back to Andrew's feet.

"Mankey is unable to battle! Clefairy is the winner!" At this point, Andrew was seething mad. "This is ridiculous! Charizard, I choose you!" A giant, winged dragon Pokémon took the field.

I raised Dex in awe. "Oh dear."

_Oh dear is right. Oh, yeah, identification._

_Charizard_

_The Flame Pokémon_

_It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles._

"Uh, Clefairy, use-"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard shot a stream of fire at Clefairy. It was enveloped, and the cannon-balled back.

"Clefairy is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner…" Skye looked at her feet. She obviously knew I may have to struggle to win, if at all.

"Good job, Clefairy. Shellshocker, let's go!" Andrew laughed as Shellshocker got into ready position.

"You haven't even evolved that thing yet? I evolved Charmander on day one!"

"We don't need size to beat you! Shellshocker, show him what we mean." My Squirtle nodded, and unleashed a Water Gun at Charizard's face. It only looked mildly annoyed.

"Charizard, Tail Whip this runt." Charizard weakly slapped Shellshocker with its tail, but Shocker knew the drill by now. It retreated into its shell, rebounded off of the side rail, and smacked Charizard right in the face. Now it looked mad.

"Flamethrower!"

"Quick, Water Gun!"

The two beams collided, but Charizard's seemed to be stronger. Not only was the water being pushed back, but Shellshocker too. I clenched my fist. Even with Shocker's type advantage, he was overpowered. I forced myself to look back at the fight. I gasped. The fire was now being pushed back. Where Shellshocker stood before was a glowing ball of light. Out of it came a new Pokémon. It was a darker shade of blue, had a darker colored shell, was a bit taller, and its tail was fluffy and white. It had two fluffy ear/wings on its head.

_Can't say I didn't see that coming._

"Shut up and do your job."

_Wartortle_

_The Turtle Pokémon  
It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity._

"Wow, I have an immortal Pokémon on my team! Sweet! Ready War-I mean Shellshocker. Ready?"

"Tortle!" Was its reply.

"A tiny little change like that won't make a difference! Charizard, Flamethrower."

Wartortle, Withdraw!" The fire swept of Wartortle, but when it cleared; its shell was still there.

"Now, use, uh," I checked its new moves. 'Right! Use Ice Punch!" Shellshocker's fist glowed bright white, and it lunged at Charizard.

"Wing Attack!" Charizard's glowing wing batted Shocker aside. But when he landed, he began to glow blue.

"Evolving again?"

"No," said Wes. "That's Shellshocker's ability, Torrent! Its Water-Type moves are stronger."

I nodded. "Right. Alright, Shellshocker, let's go out with a bang. Water Gun!" Shellshocker sprayed a jet of water, but this was more like a concentrated tsunami. Andrew was forced to react.

"Ah,uh, agh! Charizard, do something! He clutched his head. I wish I had a pen and paper, but this would be something I'd remember.

"Dex, remember for me that Andrew doesn't like surprises.

_With pleasure._

The jet of water slammed Charizard into the hull. When it was finally let down, and Charizard slumped to the ground, I was, in all irony, shell-shocked. It was still in this. And now it was glowing orange.

"Ha!" said Andrew, recovered from his moment of stress. "Now Charizard's ability, Blaze is active. Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Shellshocker, Water Gun!" The two blasts met in the middle, and it now came down to whom ability is made who stronger. They struggled for a minute. But I then found out who was the strongest.

It was Charizard.


	38. Chapter 38: Red and Blue

I sat on couch in the Pokémon Center lobby, staring down at my feet. Shellshocker was currently in the operating room. He had sustained serious damage from the supercharged Flamethrower that won Andrew the battle. I was more upset about what happened to Shocker by far, but the battle kind of bummed me out too.

I couldn't decide whether I was lonely or wanted to be alone. Wes had taken a still sunburnt Burgundy up to her room, and Skye was nowhere to be seen. I made sure all of my Pokémon, even the ones that didn't participate in the battle. My Fear made me too paranoid.

I looked at the palm of my left hand. A puffy white scare extended from the base of my middle finger to the center of my palm. As a young child, I had been caught in an awful house fire in my old home in a now being reconstructed area of Viridian City. I had suffered only one physical scar, but an emotional one as well. I was terrified of fire.

Well, not fire really. If it makes sense, I'm okay with fire, but not with flames. As I grew older, I learned to get over my fear of fire only a small bit. When I was about 12, I was finally able to have a birthday cake with candles on it. Nowadays I could sit by a small fire or maybe even carry a torch. But when my old school would hold a social event like a bonfire, I would either be far away or just too afraid to go. I've grown stronger over the years, but even today I can't relax with my family in front of my fireplace on Christmas without feeling stressed the an stray ember might hop off the logs and ignite the carpet.

I could barely contain myself during the battle with Andrew. But my conscience pulled me through. I knew if I just gave up, Shellshocker would be hurt. But I still failed to protect him.

I got up. I decided a walk might do me good. I began to walk down a hallway, when I heard a noise. I checked down the hall branching off on my right. Nothing. I checked the hallway further up on my left. Nothing. I checked the next one on my right. I saw Skye, on her knees in front of a small trash can, vomiting intensely into it. I ran over to her.

"Skye, are you alright?"

She looked up at me. She was shivering uncontrollably. "Skye, what's wrong?"

"All around me. It was all around me. I almost fainted." She tucked her knees into her arms and set her chin on top of them. "The Water Gun…it almost touched me…" She wiped her mouth. "I'm sorry…it's just…I'm afraid…of water. It terrifies me. That's why I just kinda stood there when I first looked into your eyes. They were so deep. Like the ocean. Like you could drown in them. Just like the ocean…" She lurched over again and began to vomit again.

"I have to tell you something similar. I was stunned a little bit by your eyes. They're red. Like fire. Fire burns. I'm kinda…terrified of fire."

She looked up at me. "Well then I guess we're opposites. Red and blue, huh?" A weak smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah. If it's not too much, can I ask why you're afraid of fire. It would help me understand." She told me a sad tale of how her parents died in a flood when she was young, and I countered with the tale of how I was stuck in a fire, which gave me two different types of scars and took my grandmother from me.

I helped her up. "I guess we can relate then." I supported her as we walked down the hallway, and to the elevator. "And while we're at it, why does Wes hate me?"

"I have no idea."

…

Skye felt better by morning. So, with nothing left to do in Vermillion City, we set out for our next destination-Saffron City. In accordance with Skye's request, I lead everyone down a bit of a longer path to avoid the docks (I told them it was because I saw a store I wanted to stop into, but then pretended to get lost, which resulted in an extra half our of Burgundy complaints. You're welcome, Skye.) Anyway, amidst Burgundy's (who's skin was still a bit pink and had to do a half walk-half waddle) complaining, we made it to the route leading to Saffron.

…

Shear stood in a tree, overlooking the route we were taking. Next to her, leaning on a branch, was a man a bit taller than her, wearing a tattered pair of jeans, a red shirt, long spikey green hair, and a wild smile. He had a collar around his neck with a few buttons on it. On her right was a pale boy, shorter than both of them. He had greasy black hair and wore a black robe.

"Fascinating," said the boy. "Is that the Oblivian who bested the Plasma Hunter?"

Shear nodded. "Pretty scrawny. Someone dare me to and she's dead."

The spikey haired man shook his head. "The Commander specifically said not to kill her. Yet. Her death may interfere with the Plan. It may distract our little mice from finishing their maze."

"But he also said to keep a close eye on her. And if she starts getting a little too nosey, off her."

"Yes, but she hasn't asked a single question about any 'goings on' yet. She assumes the children know nothing. And she's right. But if she does start to move outside of her allotted space, we will take action."

The dark haired buy stirred. "She feels…different to me. Different than the others. Almost-"

"Almost what?"

"No human."

"Specter, you're just paranoid. There are only four things in the world that look like humans but aren't humans. And we know where they are."

"Yes, but at a time there were five-" In the blink of an eye, Shear's blade was pointed at Specter's throat.

"Don't you dare bring that up! There isn't a way in the universe it could possibly be that!"

Specter held up his hands. "Just saying. But anyway, she feels…powerful. Like us. But not like us. I'm assuming that is because of our differences in power. You know, science and magic."

"I assume you're right."

"I always am." Specter stood up. "She is powerful. But like all powerful things, she has at least one weak point. I intend on finding it. I shall study her with the utmost scrutiny." He stepped back into the shadows, and was gone.

Shear sheathed her sword. "Well, we gonna follow them, Morpheus?"

Morpheus nodded. His collar glowed. There was a flash of purple light, and in his place was a Fearow.

"Make sure to stay at a distance," it said through speakers in the collar. It turned to the bushel behind it. "You coming, friend?" There was a growl, a purple flash, and a Spearow fluttered out. They took off.

Shear remained for a moment. "Her eyes. So red. Like…" she shook her head. "No, he's gone. It can't be." She hopped off the tree limb.


	39. Chapter 39: Burgundy's Omen

"What do you mean closed?!" The guard of the terminal shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but with a murderous Scyther on the loose, we can't take any chances of letting it into a highly populated civilian area!"

I shook my head with frustration. We had walked for two hours to get here and for what? To be turned away by some overweight glorified mall cop? "Well then, how do you suppose we get to Saffron City?"

She held out a map and pointed to s section. "You can go through the Rock Tunnel. The entrance is near Cerulean City."

Burgundy moaned. "Do we have to walk the whole way _back_? I could barely get here!" She rubbed her sunburnt skin.

We all stomped outside. "This sucks! Why can't she just let four kids into the city?" I turned to Wes. "Do I look like a Scyther to you?"

Wes laughed. "Well, not gonna lie, you do when you're angry!"

Skye began to laugh too, but when she did, Wes immediately stopped and looked away.

"Hey, isn't this where you caught Sandshrew?"

I paced around. "Yeah, and this is where Abra evolved into…Kadabra!" I reached for a Pokéball.

"Dude, I know Kadabra beat Surge, but I really don't know why you're so excited about it."

"No, no, Kadabra knows Teleport! We can go back to Cerulean City in the blink of an eye!"

Burgundy clapped, but then winced from the pain. "Yay! No walking!"

"Okay, everybody put your hands on Kadabra." We all did. "Okay, now brace yourself. Like for when you're on a rollercoaster and you're about to go down a slope. It gets a little rough…"

"You Teleport often?" asked Skye.

I sighed. "More than I'd like to. Okay Kadabra, on the count of three, Teleport us to Cerulean City. You can never be too clear with the destination. Hear me, Kadabra? _CERULEAN CITY! _Not above it, not below it. C-E-R…" Kadabra made a noise like, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Okay, just saying. My sister has often had some clarification issues when Teleporting."

"Like what?"

"Let's just say that, uh, _prepositions _have been an issue. Okay, now. 3…2…1…GO!"

…...

I opened my eyes. We were in the Cerulean City Pokémon Center. "Oh hey, look, it worked. Good job Kadabra! Return."

Skye felt her arms. "All in one piece. Cool!"

"I think it could use some work," said a voice. We all looked up and laughed. Burgundy was hanging from the chandelier.

…

It took the rest of the day to get to the entrance of the Rock Tunnel. An open field in front of a pristine lake housed a Pokémon Center, with the tunnel visible to the east. Burgundy sighed as she walked to the edge of the lake, took off her shoes and socks, and plopped down on the banks and stuck her feet in. "This feels _so _nice. Skye, you should try this."

I looked at Skye. She was pale. I decided to help her out. "Uh, actually, Skye thinks she has a, uh, a blister. She wants me to look at it for her." I looked at her. She was smiling happily. She was obviously used to people helping her with her fear.

"Oh, yeah," she said, playing along. She hopped on one foot and pretended to rub the other one. "It's bugging me a lot. This blister feels huge! Will, you did track, right?"

I nodded. That part wasn't exactly a lie. "Yep! Experienced runner, at your service. C'mon Skye." When we were out of earshot of Wes and Burgundy, Skye whispered in my ear.

"Thanks for the cover-up. I don't know what Wes or Burgundy would think about me accompanying you on a whole adventure if they knew I was afraid of water."

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" She kept up her fake-hop until we reached the Pokémon Center, and then resumed a normal walk as we made our way to the dining room. Little did we know, Specter had been watching the whole time.

"Water," he said to himself. He sunk into the shadows, and was gone.

…...

We walked through the Rock Tunnel, Butterfree in Flash-mode overhead. The air was cool and moist, which gave Burgundy less to complain about. Every now and again, water would trip from the ceiling, and Skye would flinch. Burgundy or Wes didn't seem to notice. Burgundy was busy rubbing lotion on her arms, and Wes was fascinated by the local wildlife.

"Wow," he said as we passed a rock teeming with Paras, their mushroom glowing fluorescent blue. "The spores on these Paras are reacting with the compounds in the air." He seemed to be engrossed in any science related thing in the area we were in, even to the point where he wouldn't tease Burgundy or just be blatantly rude to Skye.

Wes, who had taken the lead, stopped and held up a hand. We all stopped. He pointed up. In the large cavernous ceiling, slept thousands of small blue winged creatures. Wes motioned to be quiet. "Don't make any noises. The Zubat are-"

_Zubat_

_The Bat Pokémon_

_It does not need eyes, because it emits ultrasonic waves to check its surroundings while it flies._

The Zubat began to shriek and stir. "Dex!" I shouted

_What? You told me to always identify the Pokémon no matter what. Specific orders._

"I thought you had to hold the button," said Skye.

I kicked the dirt. "I'm really lazy." At this point the Zubat were swarming at us. "Except now! RUN!" We all made a mad dash, Butterfree frantically trying to fly ahead. We ran for what seemed to be an hour (which I found out wasn't actually too far from that amount) until we finally dashed out the exit of the cave and dove forward. The Zubat swarm acended into the sky.

"Phew," said Burgundy, dusting herself off. "I hope we never see one of those again!"

"Dude!" we all shouted.

"What?"

"Great, you jinxed it. Nice job, Burgundy."

_Yeah, nice job Burgundy._

"Shut up, Dex."


	40. Chapter 40: Man's Best Friend

"Ah," Burgundy stretched, finally rid of her sunburn. "It's good to finally be able to move. And out of that drab Lavender Town, too. Man, that place really got me down."

It was true. Lavender Town was pretty creepy. Before leaving, I had stopped at the Poké Mart to pick up some supplies. When browsing the shelves, I noticed an item called a Poké Flute. I asked the counter woman what it was, and she told me it had mystical properties that could soothe Pokémon, but since the Radio Tower had replaced the old Pokémon Cemetery Tower, things had gotten a little less creepy. Keyword: little. But I had bought it. I thought it would come in handy someday, but I had come across one issue; I have no idea how to play the flute.

My stomach growled. "Hey guys, can we stop for lunch."

Skye turned around. "You just finished that breakfast burrito."

"Well now I'm hungry again." Skye scowled. She reached into her bag. "Here, you can have mine. I wasn't gonna eat it anyway." I graciously accepted it and began to chow down, when all of a sudden; I heard a barking noise from behind. Something leaped onto my chest, and I was knocked onto my back. It began to lick the food on my face. I struggled Dex out of my pocket.

_Growlithe_

_The Puppy Pokémon_

_ Extremely loyal to its Trainer, it will bark at those who approach the Trainer unexpectedly and run them out of town._

"Ah…hey…listen…" I couldn't speak between the licking and my laughter. "Hey…aha…knock…will you…cut it out!" The Growlithe hopped off of my chest and sat next to me, panting with its tongue sticking out. I pet it on the head. "Uh…good boy…I guess."

Skye bent down and looked at it. "Wow, Will, it must think you're its old Trainer." Growlithe hunched over and began to growl at Skye. I pet it on the back. "Hey, hey there buddy. Skye is cool." Growlithe instantly relaxed, and even licked Skye's cheek. She giggled.

"What a good boy!" I took out a Pokéball and held it up to Growlithe. "Wanna come with me, little guy?" Growlithe barked excitedly. I pressed the ball to him and in a moment, he was captured. It tapped the center. It didn't shrink. "C'mon, shrink darn you!"

Wes examined the ball. "League regulations say you can only have six party Pokémon with you at a time." I sent out Growlithe. "I guess he has to stay out the rest of the trip. Now Growlithe, this is Wes. Wes is our friend." Growlithe sat at Wes's feet and panted happily. I turned to Burgundy and smiled. She was facing the direction of Saffron City. "See the girl, Growlithe? GO get her!" Growlithe began barking and dashed at Burgundy. She shrieked and began to run.

"This isn't funny!" We all laughed. "C'mon guys. Let's take our time."

…...

A few hours later, we made it to the terminal leading to Saffron. Growlithe was literally barking up a tree, which held Burgundy, shivering in its branches. "C-call off your dog!" I laughed. "Did he chase you the whole way?"

She nodded. "Okay, buddy, that's enough." Burgundy slid down the tree trunk, to meet with an excited Growlithe. He tried to jump up and lick her, but she shoved him down. He followed her anyway.

She punched me in the stomach. I doubled over as the breath was knocked out of me. "Still…way worth it!"

…

The Gym Trainer laughed in my face. "You aren't tough enough to face Sabrina! Come back when you get a few more badges, okay?" He slammed the door in my face. I knocked on the glass angrily.

"Are you kidding!? Next person who does that gets Growlithe'd!" On cue, Growlithe began barking and clawing at the door. "Not now buddy. Next time."

"Well, now what do we do?" said Skye, her hands in her pockets. "I kinda wanted to see a Gym battle, but now we can't."

Wes scowled at her. "Well, genius, we are in the second largest city in Kanto. Figure something out!"

I snapped my fingers. "Follow me, guys." I lead them through town, to the exact center. There stood a giant tower, gleaming with shiny chrome. We walked in. Classical music played and small fountains dotted the room. Sky shivered and nudged up against me.

"Oh…uh…brrrr, it's cold!"

"What do you mean?" said Wes, who had a short-sleeved shirt on. "I'm fine." Skye was turning pale again. I could tell she might get sick at any moment. She played along.

"I don't know, Wes. I'm pretty cold too."

"I wasn't talking to you." At this point we had reached the counter. The receptionist smiled. "Oh, hello William. How are you?"

"I'm good, Lexi. You?"

"Fine, thank you for asking. I'll page the doctor."

"Thanks."

Burgundy put her hands on her hips. "Wow, you some sort of corporate prince or something?"

I chuckled. "No, definitely not that." I looked over as a man emerged from the elevator. He was tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes behind a bent pair of glasses. He was washing what appeared to be grease from his hands and his lab coat with a washcloth. A Magneton floated behind him. He stopped in front of me. "Oh, William, so nice to see you!"

I smiled. "Hey Dad."


	41. Chapter 41: Father of all Pokeballs

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." My father shook all of my friends' hands. "I am Doctor Cassius Grey, William's father."

"It's so nice to meet you," said Skye, looking a little pale once more.

"Dad, these are my friends. This is Skye Cloud, she's a Ranger, this is Burgundy, she's annoying-"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding! She's a connaisseuse." My father adjusted his glasses.

"A connaisseuse, eh? You don't see many of those outside of Unova, now do you? Tell me, what rank are you?" She kicked her foot and looked down.

"She doesn't really like to talk about it," I whispered in my father's ear. "I'll tell you why later." My father nodded as I finished introductions. "And this is Wes Oak. He's a Pokémon Professor in training."

My father crossed his arms. "Oak…Oak…you aren't by any chance related to Samuel Oak, are you?"

Wes nodded. "He's my grandfather."

"You don't say!" My father clasped his hand and shook it. "Samuel is one of my oldest colleagues! He was my professor in college! In fact, we're working together on a project-"

I stepped forward. "Uh, Dad? That's part of the reason we came. We were sent by Mr. Oxford to gather the missing components. But that's not the only reason we came. I still wanted to introduce you."

"Very well. The components I need to give you are in my office. Why don't I give you and your friends a tour of my department?"

Skye shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Wes looked especially happy. "Sounds fun!"

…

"My department, Department 50, works to study and improve the capture and development of Pokémon. We didn't invent the Pokéball, that was Wes's grandfather, but many say we perfected it. I myself have contributed greatly to these designs. Has anyone ever used a Dusk Ball?"

Burgundy thought for a moment. "I think I have."

My father smiled and pointed to himself. "Mine." We preceded through the department, my father giving the tour speech I had heard a million times. We watched as scientists conducted experiments through glass viewports. One lady was tinkering inside a glowing blue Pokéball. It exploded in a great ball of smoke. Most of the hair on her head was burned off. The rest was char black and sticking out. She calmly got up and wrote down the results.

We finally made it to my father's office. "If I may ask, can you all wait here? Will, come with me." We walked inside.

"Rosie, could you bring up the specimen?"

_Yes, doctor, _said a female robotic voice.

"Hey, that sounds like Mom." My father nodded."

"I programmed this AI to sound like your mother. You know, with me being away for long periods of time." I sat down in his desk as a round container popped up through a tube. He ignored it and shuffled through some papers. I peered over his shoulder. On his desk were some family pictures, a picture of Caitlin at one of her piano recitals, a picture of us on vacation in Fuchsia City, my mother holding a baby that I couldn't tell if it was me or my sister. Her hair didn't become noticeably lighter than mind until she was older than that.

My father handed me a box from his desk. "Inside is a piece of a fossil. You'll need to deliver this to a man named Kimblee on One Island. I'll have a ticket for you as soon as I can." He picked up the sphere. He pressed the button, and the chrome seal around it folded. Inside was a purple ball, with a and "M" in the center.

"This is the Master Ball. It is the ultimate tool for catching Pokémon. It can catch any Pokémon without fail." I marveled at the sphere.

"Any Pokémon? No matter what?"

He nodded. "No questions asked. Hit it with this ball and it's yours."

"Even a legendary Pokémon. Like, for example, Moltres?"

"As long as you could find it and hit it with this Pokéball. But this isn't just for show. I'm trusting you with this ball to protect it. Recent criminal activity in Kanto has made the CEO nervous. He doesn't want to take any chances of after Team Rocket invaded our building a few years back. He thinks I'm sending it to a secret Silph Co. vault in Hoenn, but I'm giving it to you."

The honor I was feeling couldn't be described. "Dad I…I don't know what to say I…thank you. I won't lose it."

My father smiled. "I know you won't. Now come on, I'll walk you and your friends out."

…

The Commander and Specter watched from the top of a nearby building.

"Find Shear," said the Commander. "Tell her all the Components are in place, and that she has authorization to eliminate the Oblivian."


	42. Chapter 42: Equal Opportunity

"Is it true you helped my grandfather design the Pokédex?" asked Wes as we walked through the lobby.

"Yes, I designed all AI systems in Pokédexes."

_Does that mean you are my father?_

My father looked around confused. "Who said that?"

I pulled out Dex. "Oh, uh, Dad, this is my Pokédex. I call the AI unit Dex."

"Well, I suppose if I created you, then you technically are, I suppose?"

_That would mean I am your brother, William._

_And that would make me your sister, _chimed Rosie over the intercom.

"Great. I already have an annoying _human _sister. Now I get an annoying robot one too."

Wes walked over to my father. "I'm curious to know how an AI operates. Could you show me?"

My father brightened up. My sister and I never asked for him to show us his stuff. He used us as captive audiences to practice his speeches on when we were babies, but as soon as we could crawl, he had to invent his first personal AI to bore to death (that is, if robot minds can die.)

"Uuuuugh," said Burgundy, covering her eyes with her hands and sitting down on the side of a fountain. "More nerd talk!"

Skye began to look nervous. I could tell the water was bothering her. "U, uh, I'm gonna get some fresh air."

_Actually, the air from the outside is filtered into Silph Co. Tower, and the carbon atoms are sterilized. The air in here is actually 30% fresher than it is outside, _chimed Rosie.

"Well, I want some sunlight."

_Our lights are 13% brighter than the current level of light outside right now, and contain less harmful radiation and your full recommended daily dose of Vitamin C, as well as-"_

"I'm going outside, okay!"

…...

Skye stormed outside. How come no one could understand that she didn't like water? Well, more like 'is deathly afraid of,' but you get the point. She leaned up against a lamp post. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello."

She whipped her head around. Standing in the shadows was a boy, shorter than she with greasy black hair. She couldn't see his eyes, but his defining feature rested below. Shadows curled around his feet like tentacles.

She put a hand on her Styler. "Who are you?"

"Ease yourself, Skye Cloud. I come with tidings of peace. And a warning."

"What?"

"I find you interesting, Skye Cloud. Very interesting. You are powerful, I can tell. Not nearly as powerful as me or any of my fellows, but powerful nonetheless. There is no doubt you got your powers in a way different from mine. What is the secret to your power, Skye Cloud?"

Skye put her finger on the button that would activate her sword. "Why should I tell you? Step out into the light so I can see you!"

The boy smiled. "Sorry, but I prefer shadows. A storm is coming, Skye Cloud. A storm that to which, you are but a weak limb on a skinny tree. You will be knocked aside. Unless you have some sort of…fortification."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not part of my Lord's plan. You are to be eliminated as soon as it is convenient for my fellows."

Skye gasped. "You sent the machine?" Why do you want me dead?"

"To send a message. You are one of the most powerful Oblivians who ever lived. An idol to your people. If you died, they would know not to interfere with out affairs. As an added bonus, my Lord sees you as a potential threat."

Skye grunted. "I'm flattered," she said sarcastically. "And whose plans are 'our' plans?"

"I can't say right now. But let me cut to the chase. I find you interesting, Skye Cloud. Your power…speaks to me. It is very mysterious. If I could pinpoint its source…" His shadow tentacles extended until they were as tall as him. "The possibilities would be endless! I could change the world! The secret of Oblivia's power, in my hands! It would be marvelous!" His tentacles shrunk and he regained his composure. "As I said, within at least 48 hours, you will be terminated. But, you could come with me. You will be safe. And we could use your powers to change the world!"

"I'll die before I give you the secret to my power!"

"Now doesn't that sound selfish? Tell me, how many diseases could doctors cure if they had your healing abilities? Or how many people could be saved from burning buildings if emergency teams had your ability of flight?"

Skye lowered her Styler. This boy was a master of wordplay. He made _her _sound like the bad guy. But still…She brought her gauntlet back up.

"No! I won't willingly give you my powers!" The boy smiled.

"Suit yourself. My offer still stands until, well, you don't." One of his tentacles reached into his pocket and produced a small piece of paper. "If you ever change your mind, use this." He tossed it into the street.

"Wait! Stop!" She ran over to the building, but it was too late. He had faded into the shadows. She picked up the piece of paper.


	43. Chapter 43: Who's Got the Stones?

I was sitting inside, reading a little more in _Legendary Encounters_ when I heard a scream from outside.

"Wait! Stop!"

I jumped up. Burgundy followed me. Wes and my Dad looked away from their computer terminal and followed. When we came out, all we saw was Skye looking at a piece of paper.

"What was that all about!"

"That?" she stuck the paper in her pocket. "That wasn't anything. It was nothing."

Wes put his hands on his hips. "The why did you scream 'Wait! Stop!'?"

"Oh, uh there was a guy handing out coupons for…uh…um…nail polish! Yeah, uh, I need more."

Burgundy perked up. "Really? Which way did he go? I'm running out of purple…"

"Uh, nope! Didn't see which way he went. Sorry!"

Burgundy looked disappointed. "Awww."

I clapped my hands. "Well, it's a shame, but we'd better get going. Okay, see you later Dad! Thanks for everything!" My father waved.

"Take care! Tell your mother and your sister I said hello!"

…...

The walk from Saffron to Celadon was shorter than any road we had taken previously. Skye was studying the coupon that she had gotten in Saffron the whole way, though. Maybe it was one of those riddle coupons. Anyway, we soon arrived in Celadon City. It wasn't as big as Saffron, but it was definitely more elegant. A large tower, not nearly the size of Silph Tower, but tall nonetheless, protruded into the sky. Banners hung down from it.

"Hey," said Wes, stopping and checking a map. "As long as we aren't doing anything today, can we stop somewhere? I want to visit and old friend."

I shrugged and looked at Burgundy. "I don't see why not. What do you think, Burg?"

She moaned. "Friends of Wes? Annoying attracts annoying, I suppose."

…

Wes led us behind a row of buildings, through a half pavement half grass road, into the back of a building. We went up like 400 million flights of stairs, and finally made it to the top. Skye and I walked to the edge of the building, which had a grand view of the city. Off in the distance, however, a large fountain sprinkled in the center of the city. Skye began to grow pale.

"What's wrong?" said Burgundy. "Are you afraid of heights, Skye?"

She looked at me, obviously requiring help in this situation. I scratched my head. "Uh…well…you see…" I heard a door creak open. Wes poked out.

"Come on in, guys." We walked in. Papers, lab equipment, and moldy food littered the tables and floor. It smelled like hot sauce and human failure to bathe. Wes stood in the back of the room, talking to a girl. She wore a pair of jeans stained with at least twenty things, a white tank top, and long, messy blonde hair in a messy half-ponytail. She had a few blue earrings on one ear, and a few red ones on the other. She was barefoot, and half of her right toenails were painted brown, like she had just began to give herself a pedicure, but then remembered something more important and never got back to it. Hot sauce dripped down the side of her mouth. She walked over to us, stepping on papers and other things.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you! Wes has told me so much about you guys." She shook my hand. It was greasy, like she had been petting an animal all day. "I'm Terri. Wes and I went to school together."

Burgundy peeled a piece of gum off of her shoe. "Are you studying bomb shelters?"

Terri laughed. She must have gotten that a lot. "You sound just like my mother! And my sister. And my landlord…anyway, let me show you what I _am _researching. She led us over to a crib-like thing. Inside were a dozen adorable brown puppy Pokémon. "Awwwww," Burgundy, Skye, and I chorused. I took out Dex.

_Evee_

_The Evolution Pokémon_

_Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions._

"I research Evee," said Terri, picking one up and stroking it on the chin. "They have a very unique genetic makeup. With enough tampering, we've been able to unlock transformations into many different types. We're trying to come up with more." She reached into a bag on a desk, and pulled out a few multicolored stones. "I've got it, why don't you each pick one out so we can test."

Wes, Burgundy and I each took an Evee. We placed them all on the floor, and Terri placed before each of them a stone. One was orange, one was blue, and one was yellow. Each Evee touched a stone. And then they changed. One became blue and amphibious. One became yellow and prickly. And one had flame colored fur.

"Yes!" cried Terri. "Three more successes!" She brought her foot up on a stool, and then painted three more toes brown.

"Is that how you keep track?" I asked. "No, like, tally marks or anything."

"Nah, I find it much easier. When I need to find out how many successes I have, I just look down. Now why don't each of you take the Evee that you picked and bring it with you on your journey. See if the evolutions last."

Mine had turned into the Electric-type, Jolteon. Wes's had become the Water-Type, Vaporeon, and Burgundy's became the Fire-Type, Flareon.

"Hey, Terri, do you have a Moonstone?" asked Burgundy.

"Why do you need a Moonstone?" I asked. She sent out a Pokémon.

"The other day my Nidoran evolved into Nidorina. The only way to evolve it again is with a Moonstone."

"Wait a second. I think Clefairy evolves with a Moonstone too! How many do you have, Terri?" She rummaged through her bag. "Sorry, guys. I only have one."

Burgundy snapped it out of her hand. "I think I deserve this, thank you very much."

"Uh, no way, it's mine! My adventure, my Moonstone!"

Terri held up her hands. "Guys, why don't you just have a battle? I'll ref! I love to ref!"

"Fine by me!"

"Me too!"

While Burgundy and I went back and forth for a few more minutes, Skye snuck outside to get some fresh air. And time to think.

**Hey guys, I don't usually do this, but I have a few announcements. First off, for the time being, I am going to start releasing one chapter per day, as opposed to two. I guess I was kinda rushing them out, wanting to get on with the story as fast as possible, but I don't wan to do that. Second, on my profile is a poll that I really want you guys to give me your thoughts on. It concerns how the story is written. I don't write this story just for the people who read (though you are all awesome), I do it because I like to write. So go on and vote and I'll see you later.**

**-TrainerNaps**


	44. Chapter 44: Water and Fire

Skye sat down at the edge of the building, letting her legs dangle off the sides. She didn't fear falling, for if she did, she could just fly back up. She rummaged through her pocket and brought out the card. It had what appeared to be musical notes on it. No words, just notes.

"I don't even own an instrument. How am I supposed to use this?"

"Use what?" She whipped her head around. Wes was walking towards her, with the usual grumpy expression he had when he was around her.

"If you want to use a coupon, go to a store, idiot."

She sighed. "Wes, can I trust you?"

"I'm more worried if my friends and I can trust you."

Skye was a bit confused for a moment, but shook it off.

"Wes, can you keep a secret."

"If it threatens my friends, I won't-"

"Okay, I get it." She told him of her encounter with The Specter, and what he had said to her, and the card.

"So you've brought some evil force that wasn't our problem here? Nice job."

"I've never seen him in my life! I had no idea what he was talking about."

"I don't believe you in the slightest. How come then you were so eager to leave the Silph Co. building before you two 'met?'"

Skye sighed. "I'm afraid of water, Wes. Especially water in unnatural places. Like a fountain…My parents drowned when I was young. I watched as my town was flooded and my brother almost went with them." She was silent for a moment. "You're going to taunt me with that now, aren't you?"

Wes shook his head. "Of course not. If anyone understands traumatic childhood experiences, it's me." Sky turned to him. She almost put her hand on his, but waited a momen.t This might have something to do with why he hated Rangers. She asked if that was the case.

He nodded. "About how long ago would you say the Traveling Rangers were established?"

Skye thought for a moment. "Maybe…15 years? About." Wes nodded.

"That sounds about right. Before then, Rangers sent outside of the Eastern Regions where Trainers don't really hang, were partnered up with an actual Trainer. A Trainer and a Ranger partnered up were called a Duo. My father was in a Duo."

"Really? What was his name?"

"His name was Brian Oak. He and his partner were stationed in the Johto Region. They had worked together for years. But then one day…" He shuddered. Skye put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"No, you deserve to know. One day, there was a terrible fire in the Ilex Forest. They say you could see the smoke all the way from Goldenrod City. My father and his partner were sent to evacuate the Pokémon inside." Wes took a deep breath, and then continued. "As we were told, my father saw a group of Teddiursa trapped in a burning tree. My father went to rescue them. On his way, he was attacked by the confused mother Ursurang. He was trapped between fire and an angry Pokémon. He was completely helpless. His partner saw him, and he also saw that a branch was weakening above my father. He would be risking his own life to save my father. And he…" Wes clenched his fist and a tear hit Skye's hand.

"The coward ran away! He left my father to die!" Wes was shuddering, and tears were dripping down his face. "And that coward's name…was Nytru Mace. He didn't even have the courage to show his face at my father's funeral."

Skye felt like she might cry too. She couldn't believe a Ranger, and person sworn to protect people and Pokémon with their lives, let both die in one day. "Wes that's…that's terrible. But just because one Ranger did something bad, doesn't mean…"

"I know. It's not fair I'm treating you this way. I'm sorry." Skye smiled. "It's okay, Wes. I understand how you feel. And if I ever find out anything about this 'Mace' character, I'll let you know."

Wes looked at her. His eyes were still moist, but the tears had stopped. A smile cracked on his face. "Thanks. That would mean a lot to me. I'd like to have a word or two with Mr. Mace one of these days."

Skye opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Burgundy and I's arguing. Terri followed close behind.

"Skye, who should get the Moonstone? The battle ended in what Terri says it was a, but Clefairy hit Nidorina with a Mega Kick right before it fainted from poison."

"Exactly! Clefairy was poisoned before it knocked out Nidorina! So that means I should win."

"Well-"

"Guys!" Skye stood up, walked over, and took the Moonstone. She snapped it in half.

"Skye! Now it's useless." She wagged a finger.

"No, no. The fragments are still big enough. They still hold power." Burgundy and I looked at each other, and then shrugged. We each gave our Pokémon a stone.

"Why, thanks Skye!" She giggled.

"That's what I'm here for, guys! That's what I'm here for…"


	45. Chapter 45: Skye vs Shear

"C'mon, Skye! The mall opens at 9!" Burgundy tugged at Skye's hand, who was digging her heels into the ground, trying to wait for me and Wes to catch up.

"Uh…Burgundy? Shouldn't we wait for the others…?"

"Eh, forget them. It's girl time!"

"I agree. May I join in?" We all turned. Striding towards Skye and Burgundy was a tall figure, with frizzy black hair extending down to her shoulder. She had strange armor and carried a sword in one hand.

"Uh," Burgundy stammered. "Well, your hair definitely is an emergency, so-"The woman bashed the hilt of her sword on Burgundy's head. Her knees buckled and she fell unconscious.

"Burgundy!" I cried and began to dash forward, but I felt something poke me in the back. I turned. I guy in a black outfit with a "P" on his hat was poking me with a rifle. There were at least a dozen like him pointing their guns at me and Wes. "Don't even try it."

"I agree with them I suggest you don't interfere." A man strode out from the bushes. His face and stature simply looked as if they were demanding respect. But that wasn't what grabbed my eye. His left arm was made entirely of metal. "This matter is between Shear and the Oblivian."

"What! Who are you? And what about Burgundy?"

"Your friend will be fine," said the man, and he pointed. A shadow extended from the ground, revealing a boy in a dark robe. A shadowy tentacle extended from the bottom of his cloak and wrapped Burgundy up. They vanished into the ground.

"You've interfered with Team Plasma's plans enough, Oblivian," said Shear. "Time to die."

Like lightning she lunged forth, sword in hand. And like lightning, Skye countered. Shear looked stunned. It was either she couldn't believe Skye could block her attack, or that she had the nerve to. Her expression hardened as she pressed down on her blade, trying to make Skye buckle she didn't. Shear tried to more quick slashes, one at the head and then one at the legs, but both were countered by Skye's light blade. Shear took a deep breath and the let loose a flurry of blade strikes. Skye was put to the test countering them all, but was unprepared for a kick to the head by Shear, and a follow-up in the stomach. She rolled across the green, but jumped right back onto her feet.

Shear's face was red. She was panting from rage. There was definitely a difference between tired exasperation and that of rage, and Shear made it clear that she was not tired.

"Oblivian punk! You think you can beat me? I'm only getting started!"

Skye smiled, and then cracked her neck. "Good, I was afraid you were actually trying!"

That was the last straw. Shear screamed and lunged. They locked blades. Skye was knocked back a little, but held firm. Her electric blade crackled, buckling from Shear's pressure. They exchanged a few blows, and Shear rolled in between Skye's legs, trying for a back-slice. But Skye was quick, and jumped as Shear rolled under, placing her foot on Shear's back and pushing off, sending Shear stumbling onto the ground.

Shear stood back up. There was murder in her eyes. She roared, and then let loose a flurry of knives from Arceus-knows-where. Skye blocked the first four, but the fifth nicked her shoulder. She withdrew her blade and placed her hand on the wound.

I clenched my fist. Shear was slowly moving forward. I'd help, but Metal-Arm and his Shadow Goons were watching me. If only I could reach Shellshocker's Pokéball…

"Enough is never enough for you Rangers, now is it? You always have to have the last word in eeeeeeeverything! Well I-"Shear was interrupted by a kick to the nose. Skye had snapped into action during Shear's monologue. She faced the sky, where the kick and forced her face, her shoulders twitching. She remained stunned for a moment, and then slowly lowered her head, blood dripping from her nose. Skye, further back, had just used her Styler to tame a Pidgeotto, and took to the sky.

"Get down here coward! I swear when I get to you I'll rip your ribcage out through your back! You don't-"

"Shear!" barked Metal-Arm, taking his eyes off of me. "Gather yourself! You're letting this Ranger get the better of you! An advanced Cryo like yourself should have won already!"

"I agree," said a voice. The shadow-boy had appeared behind us. He dropped Burgundy at his feet. Wes rushed to her side. "Shear, remember, this particular Oblivian fears water. You can stun her if you get her near it."

Shear smiled. She took a deep breath. "You guys are right. I need to calm it down. Phew, I almost lost myself there." She slowly began to walk towards the fountain, a knife dropped down from her sleeve into her hand. Without looking, she threw it behind her, into the air. It pierced the Pidgeotto's wing, and it began to drop towards the fountain. Skye hopped onto the top, waiting for them to come to her. Metal-Arm smiled. "Yes, that is how we do things in Plasma Advance. See, William, why-"

"Shellshocker, come out and use Water Gun!" I threw the Pokéball, and out came Shocker. He launched his attack at Shear. She was caught unaware and knocked off her pedestal. Skye and the Pidgeotto plunged into the fountain. Metal-Arm spun towards me, his face contorted in rage.

"You little-"He was interrupted by police sirens. Squad cars and motorcycles entered the square. Dozens of officers jumped out and pulled out their guns. "This is the Celadon City Police! You are surrounded and outnumbered! Drop you weapons and surrender.

Metal-Arm turned to Shear. "It seems we have been interrupted. Shear, time to leave."

"But I ca-yes, Commander." The Commander pointed his metal arm at the police. A stream of smoke poured out at the police. He then slowly brought it around, covering everything in a blanket of smoke. I coughed and ran forward, but when the smoke cleared, they were all gone.


	46. Chapter 46: Powerful Effects

I walked out of the interrogation room in the Celadon City Police Department HQ. It wasn't really an interrogation, more like some questions on what I knew. Other than the fact that these people were somewhat involved with the robot assassin sent to kill Skye, and that the three guys who stood out there were named Shear, The Specter, and The Commander, I knew nothing.

I walked over to Wes, who was converting a very shaken up Skye. She had a towel wrapped around her, and she was shaking intensely. I doubted it was because she was cold. Apparently, Wes had made his peace with her, and knew of her fear.

"Its okay, Skye. It's just a little water. It can't hurt you." She still shook, tears streaming down her face (which didn't seem to help with the "fear of water" problem.) I sat down on the other side of her. I patted her shoulder.

"Hey, Skye, why don't you go see the people out at the ambulance? Shear gave you a pretty nasty cut on your arm, didn't she?"

Skye nodded, but then rolled up her sleeve to reveal her shoulder. There wasn't a single mark.

"How…I saw…there was blood!"

"There was, you aren't crazy. And neither were those guys. I have special powers. I can heal wounds at will, among other things." When my world stopped rocking, I shot to my feet.

"Are you serious? Is this, like, some kind of Oblivian Super-Hero Magic?"

A weak smile came to Skye's face. "I guess you could be right."

"Do any of your Ranger buddies have these powers?"

"Some of them." I sat back down, my mind swimming with thoughts. I thought _Note T Self: If you ever go to the Eastern Regions, BEHAVE!" _

I checked the clock. It was 11:30 at night. I had a Gym Battle tomorrow. I stood and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna call it in. See you guys in the morning. Feel better Skye."

…

"Yeesh, took you long enough!" Burgundy and I walked out of the Celadon City Gym, me studying my new Rainbow Badge. "Can we _finally _get some more badges?"

"Relax, Burgundy, you'll get your waitress license soon, I promise."

"I'm not a waitress! I'm a connaisseuse!"

"Keep complaining, and you won't get a tip!"

"Why you-" She stopped as we saw Wes and Skye approaching, talking and laughing.

"Where were you too?" demanded Burgundy. "You missed my-I mean Will's latest victory and his giant leap closer to my badg-I mean the Indigo League!"

"Oh, uh, about that," said Skye, scratching her head. "Last night, Wes asked me if I wanted to go out and get something to eat today for lunch, and, uh, I guess we lost track of the time."

"Yeah, sorry Will. How'd it go?"

"It was a piece of cake. Between Arcanine, Kadabra, Butterfree and Pidgeotto, I basically had the badge when I walked in."

"Nice." He slapped me a high five. "So, uh, where's our next stop, chief?"

"Well, I want to have as many badges as possible before I go back to Saffron, so I guess well head to Fuchsia City to face Janine."

"Wait," said Burgundy, pulling out her map. "That means we'd have to go down Route 17?"

"Yes, why?"

Burgundy groaned. "I hate riding. Anything, if you can ride it, I hate it."

Skye chuckled. "Why is that?"

Burgundy sighed. "I have my reasons."  
…...

We made our way to a Motorcycle Rental place at the head of Route 17, The Cycling Road. We had rented two small motorcycles, with me at the helm of the first and Burgundy in the back, and (after a great deal of arguing, and a lost arm-wrestling match for Wes) Skye at the helm of the second with Wes in the back.

I sat at the front of mine and revved the engine. It purred like a Persian. My Uncle Julius had taught me how to ride motorcycles when we visited him and his family one year for Christmas in Almia. We didn't have enough money to rent four helmets (Thanks, Caitlin!), so Shellshocker wrapped his tail around my chin.

"Uh, Will?" Burgundy tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be fine driving this thing? I mean, this technically isn't a road. The rules may be different."

"Roads?" I said, fastening my goggles over my face as I said the second part of my sentence. "We don't need 'roads' where were going."

…...

Skye pulled up beside me. I had stopped. "What's up?" she asked.

"I-would you stop that?" I turned to Burgundy, who still had her arms wrapped around my middle tighter than a hungry Seviper. "We're stopped! You can let go!"

"N-n-n-n-no! N-n-n-not after l-l-l-last time!" It was true, about halfway down the Route, I had stopped momentarily to attempt a wheelie, and Burgundy had almost been thrown off.

"That still doesn't tell me why we stopped." said Skye. I pointed ahead of us. A cloud of dust was rising. And getting bigger. Over the rise roared a swarm of bikers, as bikerly as bikers could get. Big, muscly men with ripped leather jackets, tattoos, and about every other stereotypical element of a biker swarmed around us and formed and ever moving circle. The made room for one man to pass through, the bikerliest of all the bikers. He rode the biggest machine I ever saw in my young life. It was a large red mass of machinery, and everything seemed to be emitting smoke. He had a tattoo on his right arm that said:

_Peace_

_Love_

_Plasma_

He held up a hand. All the bikers stopped, but still had us surrounded. Skye readied her Styler. The man laughed. "Puny Ranger! You think that would do any good against the Might Mogar, King of the Bikers?!"

"What do you want," I demanded.

Mogar laughed. "Nice helmet, kid. Where did you get it, Oak's Lab?"

I looked down at my feet. "Yes…" Mogar let out another boom of laughter, and his whole gang joined in. I looked back up, and then his tattoo really struck me.

"Hey, what do you know about those 'Plasma' guys?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I've got a problem with ya, kid. The King of the Bikers can't have a bunch of losers like you riding around his turf. It ruins my image. So, gimmie one good reason I shouldn't tell my boys to 'escourt' you out?" I walked over to Skye and yanked of her Styler. Before she could protest I whispered, "Play along."

"Because, Mighty Mogar, King of the Bikers, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

One of the bikers spoke up. "How dare you insult the Mighty Mogar with such annoyance? He only battles the most elite of Trainers, and-"

Mogar held up a hand. "That's enough. The Might Mogar never turns down a battle. If this boy has come so far to challenge me, then I shall grant his request. But the terms must peak my interests." I nodded.

"Of course, Your Bikerliness. If I win, you let us pass and tell me everything you know about The Plasmas. If you win, you get this amazing, top-of-the-line Capture Styler, as well as my Pokédex.

Mogar scratched his chin. "Two pieces of rare and advanced technology? You've got a deal, kid. Let the battle begin!"

**Happy Halloween, everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47: Shellshocked Again

"The battle between the Mighty Mogar, and this guy, will now begin!" cried the biker/ref. "As with custom, the Mighty Mogar shall have first move." The bikers maintained their circle around us. Honestly, that struck me as a bit smart for them. And keeping up with the theme of honesty, my original plan was to hop back onto my bike and skedaddle. Looks like that ship sailed.

"Weezing, let's roll!" A Pokémon who's name I had heard once before in Oak's lab took the field. It did indeed look like two Koffing conjoined together, one smaller than the other.

I looked up at Shellshocker. "Wanna take this one, buddy?" My Wartortle nodded, and then hopped off my head.

"Weezing, Smoke Screen!" Weezing let loose a screen of smoke (hey, I get it now!) the covered my end of the battlefield.

"Shellshocker, use Rapid Spin to clear the smoke!" Shellshocker retreated into his shell and spun. The circle of clearness extended across the field, until no smoke remained. "Now, Ice Punch!" Shellshocker leaped forth, it's fist aglow.

"No way! Weezing, Sludge Bomb!" Weezing shot a volley of muck as Shellshocker like a machine gun. Shocker was knocked out of the air, and covered his eyes as the Sludge Bombs continued to hit. He was eventually knocked back to my legs. I knelt down beside him.

"You okay, buddy? No pressure, but we've kinda got a lot on the line here. But I won't let you get hurt because of that. Wanna call it in?" Shellshocker waved his arm and motioned for me to move back. I nodded. "That's the spirit! Now, Water Gun!"

"Sludge Bomb, again!" The two attack collided (man, that happens a lot) and the Sludge Bomb began to slowly push the Water Gun. Shocker couldn't take another hit like that. If this made contact, we would lose. "If only we had more fire power!"

Shellshocker began to glow. And grow. The stream of water became two, and began to push forward towards Weezing. It blasted Weezing in the face, and sent it flying back. The light faded. Standing there was a giant bipedal tortoise, with a cannon sticking out of each of its shoulders. "Woooooooooah," chorused all of the bikers, Skye, Wes, Burgundy and I.

"Dex?"

_I'm still mad that you bargained me to that ruffian._

"Would you just-"

_Blastoise_

_The Shellfish Pokémon_

_The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel._

My mouth was still agape when I realized that there was a battle going on. I read through it's move set. "Hydro Pump? Now that's more like it! Shellshocker, do that!"

"Stoise!" cried Shellshocker as it unleashed another volley of water-cannon blasts. Weezing was knocked so far into the ground, it made a small crater.

"Finish it! Mega Punch!" Shellshocker pointed it's cannons into the ground and launched itself into the air. It's entire arm glowed. It continued up on it's arc, at one point blocking out the sun. Then it came down, it's fist in punching position. It zoomed into the hole, and a cloud of dust flew up. Mogar and I rushed to opposite sides of the hole. Shellshocker had it's fist in an unconscious Weezing's face. The ref looked baffled. "Unfair! The Mighty Mogar has been cheated and therefore-" Mogar held up a hand.

"No, I have lost. I guess I have to pony up then. You may pass, kid."

I raised an eyebrow. "Aaaaand?"

"Oh, yeah, Team Plasma. Well, you know Team Rocket, right?"

"Yeah, they caused trouble in here in Kanto a few years back."

"Giovanni was pronounced to be their leader, and he was, but he wasn't the highest up the line. Team Rocket was a front, set up by these guys, Team Plasma. Team Rocket didn't really know this, Giovanni only knew that he had a boss who had plans for him. That boss was the King of Team Plasma. Team Rocket's only purpose was to start some big brouhaha in Kanto, and look really bad. Then Team Plasma was supposed to swoop in and save the day from the 'Team Rocket menace.' Then they'd weasel their way into the government here using their new pull and come out on top. After that, they'd use similar techniques of causing a criminal uprising in country, then 'helping' them. But it wouldn't have been that east. That's where I came in. I was a part of Plasma Advance, and elite team of the world's toughest to do the hard jobs. But our plans get messed up when that Orange guy-"

"His name was Red."

"Yeah, that one. When he took down Rocket, Plasma was in deep doo-doo. Most of the Rocket's were taken into custody, so we were short on guys. Then they went underground. Like, deep underground. Literally underground, too." He smiled and crossed his arms. "And that's all I'm gonna tell ya!"

I looked up at Shellshocker, and then snapped my fingers. His rocket cannon's lowered to point at Mogar, and then clicked. "Talk."

"Okay, okay! Plasma went underground. But soon, weird stuff started to happen. Stuff they wouldn't let me in on. Soon, new guys started joining Plasma Advance. They were different. Like, weird different. They had odd, almost superhuman abilities. I didn't get to see much before I left, but rumor had it they had, like, advanced agility and strength, and I heard one even could shape-shift."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was ready for a war. Big, open battlefield, all-out war. I'm not one whose good at avoiding the…uh, what's that thing where you accidentally break stuff on a mission?"

"Collateral damage?"

"Yeah, that. We became a more stealthy organization. A robbery here, an assasanation on the side over there, not my taste. So I left. But one does not simply walk right out of Team Plasma. They chased me for weeks. Every once in while they'd catch up, and each time they'd almost kill me. And then, one day, they just…"

"They just what?"

"They just stopped. Left me alone. Never came after me again. One time I got the idea to actually hide near their camp, and I overheard them talking about Legendary Pokémon and bacon. The bacon didn't really make sense. Maybe they were hungry. And that's all I know."

I scratched my head. "Great. Uh…I'd thank you, but you tried to kill me and my friends so…" I sent Shellshocker back into his Pokéball, hopped onto my bike, made an incredibly rude hand gesture, and rode off into the distance, Skye in pursuit.

"So long, suckers!"


	48. Chapter 48: The Chase Begins

I stopped hard. Burgundy lurched forward. "Are we legit stopped now?"

I nodded as I put up the kick stand. "Yup." She hopped off and began to waddle back and forth, grabbing at the center of the seat of her pants. Skye and Wes pulled up laughing.

"What's wrong with you, Burg?"

She sighed. "Every time I ride something, I get a bad wedgie. I _hate _riding!" We all burst out into laughter. We wheeled our bikes over to the rental place, and made out way into the Fuchsia City.

…...

The Fuchsia City Gym looked much like a dojo on the outside. And on the inside. It had walls and floors made out of thatched, thin wood planks. In the center, in perfect rows of three, were a group of barefoot teenagers, doing martial art form exercises. In the middle of their arrangement was a short, lithe girl with spiky purple hair. She had a red scarf around her neck.

"Uh, are you Janine?" She stopped her motions.

"_Hai, _I am Janine, Fuchsia City's Gym Leader, and member of the Koga Clan. Do you wish to challenge me?"

"Uh, yeah," I took out a Pokéball. "This is a four-on-four battle, right? Because-" She held up a hand.

"To earn the right to face my in battle, you must face me in hand-to-hand combat, and prove your worth."

I turned to Wes. "Do I really have to do that?" Wes shrugged. "Uh, sorry Janine, but League rules say that you have to battle me no matter what, so-"

Janine looked around. "I don't see any League officials here."

I held out my Poké Gear. "That can be changed." Janine laughed.

"Oh, look at the big tough Trainer! Too scared to fight his own battle. William Grey, you bring shame to your Clan!" The people around her started to laugh.

That was it. I kicked off my shoes and rolled up my sleeves. "Okay, you wanna fight? I took three weeks of Karate in third grade. I can totally take a little girl." I charged at her, and before I even knew it, she grabbed my arm, pulled me down, planted one foot across my cheek, and her elbow in my gut.

"William Grey, I could break approximately 23 bones in your body by just twisting by foot right now." Her toes curled and uncurled on my cheek as a demonstration. Every muscle from my neck to my tailbone flashed with pain. She threw me on the ground.

"Pitiful. Come back when you can fight a girl."

…

I sat with an ice pack on my wrist in the Pokémon Center. I was pretty depressed. Wes had gone to get us some food, Skye and Burgundy sat on either side of me.

"Don't worry, Will. It's okay that you can't beat up a skinny 12 year old girl." Burgundy said in an ill-fated attempt to cheer me up.

Skye gave her the death stare. "You know Will, your skills are just…uh…rusty! Yeah, rusty! A little polish, and they'll be good as new. Why did you quit Karate anyway?"

I sighed and threw the ice pack on the ground. "I slipped in a puddle of water and broke my ankle."

Burgundy snorted, but Skye swatted her on the head. "Well, tell you what. I can train you! I've always wanted to have a training montage! But this time, I get to be the wise mentor instructing you in the ways of combat. C'mon." She got up and began to lead me to the gym (the workout kind, not the Pokémon battle kind) in the rear of the Pokémon Center. "Wanna come, Burg?"

"Nah," said Burgundy, standing and stretching. "I already made plans to go to the Safari Zone. It's a must for all connaisseuses."

"Suit yourself. C'mon, William. We're gonna teach you how to fight a girl!"

…...

"Okay, let's start off with the basics. We know that Janine is a master at martial arts, and will usually react to moves instead of acting out. We can use that to our advantage." Skye got into a ready stance. "Come at me."

"Uh, well, I don't really know…"

"C'mon! Don't be a wimp. Come at me, bro! But when you come, stop. Just stop. Up close, Janine will be caught off guard when you just stop, and she'll attack. That is when you can block."

"Well, okay." I started to run. Slowly at first, but then I picked up speed. I skidded to a stop. Skye swung her arm at me. I shut my eyes and winced, preparing for pain. But I only felt pressure on my arm. I peeked through my closed eyelids. I had blocked Skye's arm with my own.

"Wow Will, you're a natural! You should have kept up with Karate!" Like a pouncing Seviper, she jabbed me in the gut. I doubled over in pain.

"Oops! Forgot. I'm like, a thousand times stronger than you." I took a deep breath and readied myself again.

"No problem. Let's keep going." We covered a few more basics, and then we were off. Full on sparring. We'd launch attacks at the same time, blocking and deflecting each other's punches, jabs, and kicks.

"So," said Skye, talking through her increased ragged breathing. "About my Styler. Never touch it again. I know you had that battle back there, but don't touch my stuff."

"Honestly, my plan was to book it! But then those guys boxed us off, and I had no choice but to battle."

"And you had that, right?"

"Honestly, I thought I would lose." Skye stopped. She stared at me for a moment. Then, out of nowhere, she screamed and kicked me in the crotch. I squeaked and fell to the ground.

"You honestly have a lot to learn about combat, and even more to learn about girls, William Grey."

…

The sun had set, and the bikers had set up camp. Mogar sat with a few others at their large fire, bikes and bikers all around. When all of a sudden, her heard a soft thud. He and all of his cohorts turned around. He saw nothing, except a faint glimmer. Then the screaming started. Men would shriek and then fall, and the carnage was happening all in a straight line. Then he saw her. The Silver Blade. Shear.

"Men, kill her!" A couple of his bikers pulled out pistols, but Shear took care of them. She slashed her sword like she was made by Arceus to do nothing but slash, kill, and win. She looked over to the west. A group of bikers were charging at her with clubs and tire-irons. She swiped at the fuel wires on a nearby bike. She pushed with her legs, and the bike pinned the bikers up against a rock. She slashed her sword at a rock near the puddle of gasoline. A few sparks landed on the gas, then ignited it. The bike exploded.

"Frankie, use your shotgun!" cried Mogar. One of his associates pulled out a large gun. Shear ignore him and continued on towards Mogar. Mogar was sure this was out of ignorance; Frankie was the best shot around. But he began to scream. Mogar looked over at him. He was being dragged into the night by a black tentacle. He looked back; Shear was almost upon him. He reached for his pistol, but her felt something wrap around his arms. His legs too. Something curled around his neck. All the tentacles held with incredible force.

"Wh-who are you?" A soft, almost child-like voice responded.

"Consider me your…replacement."

"Ha! They'd never replace the Mighty Mogar with a runt like you! I could beat you in my sleep."

The tentacles tightened ever-so slightly. "Just try it."

Mogar looked back. Shear was staring him right in the face.

"Listen, Mogar. Your old friend The Commander needs a favor."

"Ah, so Karrgon got promoted, did he? And I don't do favors."

He felt the tentacles tighten. "You do now. Or The Specter does me a favor and offs you. Now, I want you to follow those kids. Make it obvious. Tail them."

"H-how does this benefit you?"

"They'll feel pressured to finish their little quest. The faster they finish that, the faster I get free-time. So I can finally take that Oblivian alone…"


	49. Chapter 49: Of the Mind

I bust open the wooden double doors of the Gym. "Janine? I'm callin' you out!" The girl paced over to me.

"Did I hit you so hard that you forgot my rule? You have to beat me first. And I don't see that happening any time soon"

I smirked. "Try me." We took our sides on the dojo. I rushed. I saw Janine slide her foot back, preparing to swipe my feet from under me. But Skye had drilled me on this. I stopped. I slid a little towards her, and the kicked her in the stomach. She had been prepared for a ground-based attack. She back-flipped and regained her poise.

"Very, nice, William Grey. Let us continue." Just as Skye and I had done the night before, we fought. Blow for blow, kick for kick, we were learning each other's rhythms. But Janine was slowly pushing me back. See, I'm a lover, not a fighter. I couldn't do this. Skye had taken it easy on me. Finally, Janine placed a kick on my chest. I fell on my rear.

I looked up. Janine was standing over me, holding out a hand. I took it, and she helped me up.

"That was a good effort, William Grey. By fighting me and recovering from you past…mistake…you have brought great honor to your family. And I can sense that you will continue to do so in the future."

_You have no idea, _said a subconscious voice. It felt familiar.

"Anyway, ready your Pokémon. You have won the right to do battle with me."

…...

"Shellshocker, Hydro Pump!" My Blastoise fired its rocket-cannons at Janine's Arbok, by the crafty little devil snaked around the jets of water.

"Arbok, use Crunch!" Arbok lunged at Shellshocker. It blocked with its right arm. Arbok bit down on it. Shellshocker looked like it felt no pain. It brought its other arm around for a Mega-Punch. Arbok fell to the ground, fainted.

"Arbok is unable to battle! The victory goes to Blastoise and the battle to William!" I graciously accepted my fifth badge, the Mind Badge, from Janine.

"You fought nobly and with great valiance. It is with honor and pride that I bestow upon you, the Soul Badge."

I took it. "Thanks, Janine. And I think I may take Karate back up…if I do, I'll let you know." Janine giggled.

"Please do." Skye, Wes and I left the Gym. On the way out, I realized something: Burgundy had been absent the whole time! It struck me as odd; she seemed to come every time, if only to make sure I won and didn't keep her from getting her license back. As we walked, I looked towards the Safari Zone entrance. Sure enough, Burgundy was approaching. She walked with her head down, like she had failed at something.

I jogged up to her. "What's up, Burg?"

She looked at me as if I had asked her a question for the one-millionth time. She whimpered. "I did it again!"

"Did what again?"

Burgundy took a deep breath. "Well, on my way to the Safari Zone, I saw this girl. She had a beautiful Pokémon called a Seaking. As a connaisseuse, I need Pokémon like that. So I went to the Safari Zone, rented a fishing rod, and waited. Eventually I saw a red fin poke up from the water. I threw my ball, reeled it in, and when I check, look what I got."

She sent out a Pokémon. It was a skinny red fish that flopped helplessly on the ground. Chuckling, I pulled out Dex.

_Magikarp_

_The Fish Pokémon_

_A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though._

Wes, Skye and I burst out laughing. "Congratulations, Burgundy! You've just caught the most useless Pokémon on the planet!" Burgundy returned Magikarp, her face now as red as the energy beam from the ball. She tromped back to the Pokémon Center, thinking we wouldn't tease her if she could outrun us. She was wrong. That was a fun dinner…

…...

It was another one of those dreams. I felt conscious, but I wasn't. I looked around. The green mist of the Dreamscape swirled around me once again. Looking forward, I could now see the sillouhette more clearly. It's cape billowed in the non-existent wind. On its head were…horns? It spoke once more, this time with a little more clarity.

"William. Once again I…to meet you. You have…very far and we are now able to speak…clarity, but we are…to have the conversation that I must have with you.

"What conversation? Who _are _you?"

"You…time is right. I must…though. You will…many enemies on the way to the…of Fire, where you query nests. But be warned. Although the…seem dark, you may trust the Shadow. Play…Song…Cloud, and the…clear to you. Good luck."

"Wait! Wait!"

…

"Wait!" I cried, and sat up in bed. I looked outside, the sun was rising. I heard talking outside the door. It opened, and my companions came rushing in.

"Dude, you did it again! You had us worried!" said Wes.

"How long was out this time?"

"Just a day. Skye and I went to the Safari Zone. Caught a few Pokémon. Not a big deal."

"Gee, thanks for just leaving me here alone guys. Glad I can trust you to watch me while I'm unconscious."

"Hey, you weren't entirely alone. Burgundy stayed behind." I looked at Burgundy, who smiled and waved at me.

"I had to make sure that the badge-I mean you were okay!" I rubbed my head.

"Yeah, thanks. Now let's get out of here. I want to go back to the Saffron City Gym so I can rub my badges in that stupid Gym Trainer's stupid face…"

…

We set out almost immediately. The nurse was concerned about my health on the road, but I ignored her and went anyway. We took a seaside path to get back to Saffron. For a few hours, we walked uninterrupted, until a large shadow set across our path.

"Oh dear. This may pose as a potential problem.


	50. Chapter 50: Soft Obstacles, Hard Choices

A giant white and blue blob lay on the path before us. It moved up and down, like it was breathing.

"Hold on a second," said Skye, scratching her chin. "I've seen something like this before. I think it's a Pokémon."

_I'll be the judge of that, _said Dex

_Snorlax_

_The Sleeping Pokémon_

_When its belly is full, it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger, so it is safe to bounce on its belly._

"Sounds fun!" cried Wes as he scrambled up the side of the Snorlax. He began to bounce up and down on it like a trampoline. "This is fun! C'mon guys, try it out!"

"Ugh, so childish," chided Burgundy. "What happens when you fall of and break your leg, huh? What then? Boys are so immature, right Skye? Skye?" She looked up, and to her dismay, Skye had joined Wes. I was considering doing so as well, but when I stepped forward, I heard a creak. The bridge was buckling under Snorlax's weight.

"Guys," I cried up at Skye and Wes. "The bridge is going to break soon! We have to find a way to get Snorlax off!"

Wes stopped and landed on his rear. He moved up and down on Snorlax's jiggling belly for a moment, but it son subsided as Skye stopped as well.

"Well what do we do? Do we catch it?"

"We could, but if the Pokéball fails and Snorlax pops back out, the bridge could break." I thought for a moment. Then I remembered how Red had dealt with this. I pulled out my Poké Flute. Skye's eyes bulged.

"Where did you get that?"

"I got it in Lavender Town. But I don't know how to play it…"

"I could try," elected Burgundy as she dashed over to me. "I played the flute in 1st grade. I think I remember the basic song." She took a deep breath, and then a soft, shaky melody exited the flute. I could tell Burgundy was out of practice, but the song still sounded like it usually did.

Snorlax began to stir. Suddenly, I hopped to its feet, dumping Wes and Skye into the water. Snorlax slowly lumbered onto Route 7.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not done with you!" I dashed after it. It continued to waddle through the brush, but then stopped at a large apple tree. It began to strip the tree of everything on it; apples and all.

"Arcanine, come out!" My Arcanine popped out in front of me, but immediately dashed at me and knocked me down. It began to lick my face.

"Okay…okay…yes, I love you too, no…no Arcanine…get the Snorlax! Go get him boy!" Arcanine bounced off of my and latched its jaws into Snorlax. Snorlax didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, try a Flamethrower!" Arcanine launched a stream of fire at Snorlax. Once the final embers faded, Snorlax was still eating its lunch. The, when there were no apples left…it just quit. It laid down and went to sleep. I walked over to it, tapped it with a Great Ball, and…just caught it.

"Uh…yeah…woohoo…sort of." Wes and Skye approached me, soaking wet.

"Did you catch it?"

"Yeah. Seriously though, catching my Caterpie was harder. C'mon, I've got a score to settle.

…

I walked out of the Gym triumphantly, the Marsh Badge in my hands. "Yeah, that's right!" I called at the Gym Trainer who had put me down before. "I got your badge, boy! Whatcha gonna do about it!" I turned around and continued my stride.

I looked over at Skye. She was whispering nervously to Wes. At one point she looked quickly at me, and then continued whispering.

"Uh, Will? Once we get to the Pokémon Center, can I…uh…talk to you?"

…

"So what you're saying is that you met The Specter before that day?" Sky had finished telling me of her encounter with the shadowy boy the day before we had left for Celadon.

"So that's my plan. I want to use this card to call him and ask him why he and his friends are so interested in us. And you and Burgundy can help me. You have the flute, Burgundy knows how to play it." We all turned to Burgundy, who was studying the note card.

"I remember this song. It's called "_The Nocturne of Shadow_." Kinda ironic, isn't it."

Skye looked up at her. "Can you play it?"

"Uh, look who you're asking. I'm the magnificent Burgundy! Of course I can. The real question is should I? I mean, these guys tried to kill you. What if this Specter guy wasn't trying to be friendly."

"As much as it scares me to say this, Burgundy has a good point," said Wes. "This could be a trap. The Specter could have given us this card as a means of finding us."

"I'm willing to take that chance," said Skye.

"No offense, but we may not be," I said. "But what do you guys think."

Wes nodded. "I'm ready."

Burgundy shrugged. "I guess if everyone wants to, I could. Gimmie the flute." I handed it over, and Burgundy played a sad, slow tune that drifted through the room. We waited, but all was silent.

"It didn't work," said Skye, when all of a sudden, we heard a voice.

"Hello, Skye Cloud. William Grey. Wesley Oak. Burgundy Chestelle. How are you?" We all spun around. The Specter was standing right behind us.


	51. Chapter 51: Obligations

"I see you called me as instructed. Have you decided to accept my little offer?"

Skye jumped up and put a hand on her Styler. "No way, Specter. We just want to know why you and your friends are so interested in us. Why do you want me dead?"

Specter smiled. "That is the point, Skye Cloud. We _aren't _interested in you! You are simply a boon to our plans. That is why you wish to correct you."

"Correct? What do you mean by 'correct.'?"

"Your being here is an error. You were not planned to be a part of Team Plasma's plans, so we will erase you from them."

"Okay. I'm guessing you won't tell me what those plans are?" Specter shook his head. "Thought not. But why are you interested in them though. And if Team Plasma wants me dead, why don't you?"

"I am sure they have told you this, but your friends have a quest to complete." Skye looked at me.

"Do you mean the one with all the scientist and technology?"

"Yes, but I don't understand what that has to do with you guys."

"We simply wish to see your success. This project could determine the survival of a species of Pokémon."

"Okay then, but why is Skye a 'boon' then? She's only trying to help."

"Let's just say that there are certain things that as a Ranger she may want to get…_involved _in if she got the chance. And so my fellows wish to eliminate her. But I have volunteered to keep her safe; to hide her where no one but me could find her."

Burgundy shivered. "That doesn't sound like too good of a deal, Skye."

Skye looked down at her feet. I could tell she was processing a lot in her mind. She took a deep breath. "I'm not going with you. I just wanted answers, and if you're so interested in me, you won't harm me." The Specter smiled.

"Calling my bluff, eh? No matter, you are in fact correct. I have no intentions to harm a hair on your little head. If that will be all, I shall leave."

Wes jumped up. "Wait! Can you at least tell us anything else that you know about this quest?"

The Specter turned and smiled. "I can tell you this much; you have a limited time to complete this quest. The Biker King Mogar wants revenge for his humiliation. He has been following you ever since." It was true; on our way back to Saffron, I had seen a huge cloud of dust being kicked up behind us, as if hundreds of motorcycles were following us. I had secretly rushed everyone to Saffron. Snorlax wasn't really that big of a threat to the bridge; I just wanted to get away from the bikers.

"You must depart for One Island immediately if you wish to complete your quest. That is all I can tell you." He prepared to leave, but turned around one last time. "Oh, and Skye Cloud, be warned. I may not be the only member of Plasma Advance who is…_interested _in you."

And then he vanished.

…

We flew immediately to Vermillion City on Pidgeot (my Pidgeotto had evolved in the battle with Janine.)

We purchased tickets to a boat, got on, and made our way to our temporary cabins. Skye sat on the bed, reciting what sounded like some sort of safety-chant.

"Water can't hurt me, water can't hurt me, water can't hurt me…" Burgundy sat down next to Skye and comforted her. Wes and I sat at a small table. We took out all the stuff we had gathered on the quest; Oxford's data, Bill's components, and the samples from my dad at Silph Co.

"So," said Wes, examining all of the quest objects. "What do you think Specter meant? What do you think this device we're building will do?"

I rocked back in my chair. "I don't know. He said 'the survival of a species of Pokémon will depend on this' or something. Maybe it's a cure for some advanced form of Pokérus that's plaguing the Pokémon of the Sevii Islands?"

"I don't know. I wish I had found out more before I started this quest…but I guess we'll have to find out when we get there!"

…

We got off the boat a few hours later. One Island, otherwise known as Knot Island, was a vacationer's paradise. Over to the distance I saw villas and resort areas, and people and Pokémon relaxing and playing on the beach. As much as I was up for a game of beach volleyball, we had business to complete. We made our way into the Pokémon Center. Over in the corner, a giant, hulking machine stood, part scattered all over the ground. A man stood half inside one open panel, working with a wrench.

I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, excuse me, are you Celio Vex?"

The man turned around. He had dirty blond hair (literally, it was covered in grease) and wore frameless glasses. "Well, you must have something important to tell me."

Wes blinked. "How did you know that?" The man turned back around and continued working.

"I don't get many visitors. Now, I hate to be rude, but what is so important that you have to bother me while I'm working?"

I held up a bundle containing all of the research. "We have all of your missing parts and information. Mr. Oxford sent us and-"Celio dropped his wrench. He whipped around and wrapped me in a hug.

"You have no idea what you've done. I thought it would take _years _to gather everything myself!"

Burgundy chuckled. "Uh, it only took us a few weeks…"

"Oxford really came through! I know he really wanted this project done, but I never knew he'd hire an expert Trainer to gather everything!"

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Aw, shucks, it was really nothing. I wouldn't say I'm an _expert _Trainer, I don't have eight badges yet…"

Burgundy crossed her arms. "Believe me, I know," she said wryly.

I shot her a look. "_As I was saying…_yeah, I'm not really an expert yet. Mr. Oxford just needed help, so I helped him. Plus, I pretty much did it for free."

Celio's eyes sparkled. "Well in that case, you deserve the honor of watching this masterpiece in action! By the way, you wouldn't have happened to have a Ditto…would you?"

Wes chuckled as Burgundy held out a Pokéball. "Here…"

Ditto popped out of its Pokéball. Celio bent over and, using a pair of tweezers, plucked a small piece of blob from Ditto. Ditto didn't seem to care. In fact, the piece that was removed regenerated seconds later.

"No, if you'll excuse me, I'll get this puppy up-and-running, and you can watch me change the world!"

…

We waited in the lobby of the Pokémon Center for about an hour while Celio worked like a mad man. One second he was on the side, welding a panel shut, and after an eyes-blink, he'd be at the font, plugging wires in and updating codes. I sat on the couch, playing video games on Dex (he came with apps), Skye was chatting with the Center's Nurse, who seemed to only complain about the constant headaches she now received from the machines noises. Burgundy was examining the Pokémon of a not-too-happy-looking couple on vacation, and Wes was standing by the machine, asking Celio is he could help in way every time Celio would zip by. He didn't get much of a response.

"Okay, everyone, the machine is done!" We all ran over to an excited Celio, who was tapping away at keys on the console.

"Now, using data from Oxford, we activate the components from Bill, scanning the samples from Doctor Grey, and replicating with the Ditto DNA…"

Alarms began to blare on the machine. A round part on the side began to rumble. It popped open. Steam poured out. When the steam had finished clearing, a small blue Pokémon could be seen within the container. It opened its eyes.

"Success!" cried Celio! "It worked! We've done it! We've saved the Lapras species!"

"Lapras?" I took out Dex.

_Lapras_

_The Transport Pokémon_

_Able to understand human speech and very intelligent, it loves to swim in the sea with people on its back._

"So the machine...was to clone an endangered species?"

Celio nodded. "Yup. All of this research…" An explosion rocked the building. Smoke filled the room. I heard a scream, then a crackle. I dashed through the smoke. When I cleared it, I saw Shear, escaping on some sort of floating vehicle. And she had Skye.


	52. Chapter 52: Keeping Up

"Skye!" I cried, but it was too late. Shear was vanishing to the east, flying towards a large volcano in the distance. I ran into the Pokémon Center.

"Wes, Burgundy, come on! We have to go save Skye!"

Celio coughed, and then cleared his glasses with his shirt. "It looked like they were heading towards the Pillar of Fire."

I blinked, the greatest sense of deja-vu overcoming me. "The what?"

"Just a local term for Mount Ember. But it seemed like they were heading there. You guys go; I'll stay here and watch the machine. It needs to be constantly monitored to ensure nothing goes wrong. Go! You haven't much time!"

…

I soared down Kindle Road, flying low on Pidgeot. Not far behind me, Wes and Burgundy were riding Arcanine, who was crazy fast, especially on a scent. When Shear had abducted Skye, one of Skye's boots fell off. Easy tracking for Arcanine. When we reached the base of the mountain, we all dismounted. We could feel the heat increasing in the air. We walked over to a few boulders, and hid behind them. I pointed ahead. In front of us was a cave opening, with three Plasma goons with guns guarding the entrance.

"That's probably their base. We need to create a distraction," said Wes. I took out a Pokéball.

"I have a better idea. Alakazam, come out." My Psychic-Pokémon appeared in front of is. I pointed over the boulder. "Can you use Hypnosis on those guys?" Alakazam nodded, and closed its eyes in concentration. Its spoons both bent, then relaxed. I peered over the boulder. All three guards had fallen asleep. I returned Alakazam, and we hopped over the boulder and dashed inside. There were two hallways; one left and one right.

"Alright, we need to split up and find Skye. We should split up. Wes and Burgundy, you two go right. I'll take left."

"But you'll be all alone," protested Burgundy.

I sent out my Blastoise. "I'll have Shellshocker to cover me. Now go! We don't know how much time we have!"

We took off down our hallways. Shocker and I encountered little to no Plasma goons. Those that we did we hid from until they passed, or Shocker clonked them on the head as we peered around corners. But no sign of Skye. As we pressed on, however, the air conditioning began to wear off, and I began to feel hotter, as I did when approaching the volcano from the outside. I doubted they'd be keeping Skye there, but curiosity got the better of me. I decided to check it out.

I pressed a button on the panel to its side, and the door opened. Shocker and I walked across a catwalk, entering a cavernous area. It hadn't been mechanized like the rest of the base; stalactites hung from the ceiling. It became scorching hot. I heard a screech, and I looked to my right. Immediately, Shellshocker and I dashed to that side of the railing, my eyes wide and my knuckles white from gripping the bar. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Moltres…"

…

Skye struggled to open her eyes. She tried to move; to stretch and ease the aching pain, but her wrists and ankles were bound by what felt like metal bars. She was looking up at the ceiling, so she assumed that she was being restrained on some sort of examining surface. She hear a metallic _whoosh,_ and then a _clunk._ The Masked Marauder known as Shear leaned over her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my friend Skye Melodi Cloud. How have you been?"

Skye tried to speak, but was foiled at first by her dry throat. The second time, she managed to croak out a sentence.

"You…what do you want with me?"

"Oh, it's not what _I_ want, just my King. But for the record, I do want to spread your guts all over this table." Skye saw her blade stretch across her field of sight, but Shear then put it away. She giggled. "Melodi. Such a cute middle name."

"How do you know so much about me?"

Skye heard a beep, the Shear humming. "Oh, we know a lot about you, Cloud. How you went on a little 'adventure' in the Hoenn region, how you joined the Ranger Union to fulfill a deep down realization that you can't always help everyone." Skye heard mock sympathy in that last part. "And how you really love your little brother Danny. If she wasn't restrained, she would have jumped just out of surprise. Her rage would have done something entirely different.

"If you touch a single hair on his head, I swear to Arceus in high heaven-"

"Easy, easy, sweetie. Gosh, you're really passionate about little Dannie." Shear leaned over Skye, showing her face. Well, half. The other half was covered by a metal mask. Her (visible) amber eye glimmered, and an evil grin spread across her face.

"Tell me, what do you think you would do if you heard he had been…hurt?"

Skye wanted to explode and toss Shear in the volcano. "No," she thought. "That wouldn't be slow and painful enough. The second I get free, she'll regret ever threatening _my _brother."

"Tell me on thing first Skye," said Shear, still in her light, mocking tone. But that changed. Shear slammed her hands down on the table. It shook. He tone changed to harsh and demanding.

"Your eyes! Why are they red like that!"

Skye had to admit, she was taking a bit by surprise and frightened. "M-my father. He had red eyes."

"His name! What was his name?"

"D-Damon-"

"Never mind." Shear cut her off. "The inquisitors will be here any second. If you mention a word I said to you, I swear I'll gut you like a Magikarp."

"If you're so afraid of these guys, why would you kill me?"

"Because if you say anything, and I get taken down, you're coming with me." There was a pause. "And if I can help it, so is your brother."

Shear was interrupted by the doors opening and closing.

"Status report," said a deep, scratchy, all around spooky voice.

"She hasn't said much. Maybe Specter can soften her up."

"No, I will talk first." The man she recognized as the guy calling the shots in the attempt on her life in Celadon leaned over the table.

"Tell me, Ranger, what is the Ranger Union's involvement in our affairs? What do they seek in Kanto?"

"I'm not telling you." The Commander leaned in close. "Ones way or another, you will speak."

Skye looked to her left. She saw the tis of black tendrils swaying, and the The Specter leaned over her table.

"What do you think, Specter? Shall we proceed with 'convincing' her?"

The Specter nodded. "Yes. Her mind is closed tightly; we must loosen it up before I can make my way inside."

Skye was baffled. "Specter," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

The Commander didn't seem to notice. He nodded as Shear. "Fetch the Electrode. We have work to do."

…

One hour. Skye had counted the seconds. One hour of torture. The Electrode continuously shocked her, and the Commander would ask her more questions. She would refuse, and then the shocking would continue. She screamed. She thrashed. She cried. To make things worse, every once and a while, one of The Specter's tendrils would tap her temple, and images would flash in her mind. Images of water, Poocheyena (a Pokémon she feared) and of Daniel being harmed, and sometimes killed. She was being tortured inside and out.

She would plead to Specter. She would ask for him to end this, to set her free. He did nothing. His empty gaze continued.

"Commander," he finally said. "Perhaps I could attempt at getting inside her head now. She seems unstable enough and-"

"No!" barked the Commander. "We will proceed like this until she decides to be helpful." He gave a signal, and she was shocked again.

Skye turned to The Specter, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please! Please stop this you said they wouldn't hurt me! Please!"

Shear shot him a look. "What is she talking about?"

"She is delirious. Commander, this is taking a toll on her mind. I may have little to work with once-"

"Silence! Shocker her again!" This time, The Specter looked annoyed.

"Commander, there is a line."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There is a line. And you just crossed it!" He lashed out.


	53. Chapter 53: Three Alarms

The Commander was caught off guard as two of The Specter's tendrils slammed him against the wall. Four wrapped around each of Skye's restraints and effortlessly flung them off, while another held Shear and her blade as bay. The four tendrils assigned to free Skye wrapped around her waist, and pulled her towards The Specter. Then all she remembered was blackness.

…

The Specter flew out of the wall in the hallway and hit the other wall. He rolled over on to the ground, panting; Skye lay next to him. Skye looked like she was in severe pain, physically and mentally.

"Wha-where are we?"

The Specter stood, still panting. "Were still…were still in the base. The Commander must have activated the jammer sooner than I expected."

"Jammer?"

"I teleport by accessing light particles hidden in shadows, and the ride the particles in the air until I reach another shadow, which I can then open like a door. Commander Karrgon's pulsar beams can access the Hyperion Frequency, which disrupts my abilities. He transitioned these powers into a signal jammer, which limits my power to travel and be immune to physical damage."

Skye sat up and rubbed her head. "What's a pulsar beam?"

"The power possessed by The Commander is the ability to merge his body with mechanical components and maintain complete symbiosis. The pulsar beam is an energy source he can exert from his mechanical arm. Pulsar technology is contained in Pokéballs, and so he can summon a limitless amount of captured Pokémon from PC systems or Team Plasma's database."

"Why do you each have these strange powers?"

The Specter turned around. "We haven't much time." And as if it were planned, The Commander and two Plasma soldiers rounded the corner on one end. Shear and two more appeared on the other.

"You filthy, double crossing prick!" yelled The Commander as he slowly approached. "Our King took you in, saved your miserable life, and gave you amazing abilities to change the world, and you repay him by aiding this interloper! I shall have your head on a platter!"

"Only if you can catch me first!" Three tendrils shot out at The Commander. The palm of his metal hand glowed orange, and when the spear-like tendrils made contact, they began to twitch and contort. The Specter withdrew them. They were smoking. He flipped around and prepared to dive into a shadow, but The Commander shot a bolt of orange energy from his hand. It struck Specter in the back. Shadowy squares like fabric flew off his body. He fell belly down on the ground.

"See, Oblivian? See the fate that all who defy Team Plasma will achieve?" While the Commander ranted on, Specter peered up. His being absorbed into Skye's shadow.

Shear blinked. "Coward! See, Cloud? Nothing but a slimy brat! He didn't care about saving you! You were just bait so he could get as far away from here as possible! He thinks triggering a few extra alarms will distract us?"

"Uh, actually, that wasn't me." Shear turned around. Specter was standing right behind her, his tendrils stretched around the corner.

The Commander laughed. "You really think a few short jumps can get you to safety?"

"Nope, I was saving up for a big one." The Specter's tentacles reached up out of Skye's shadow, and dragged her down into it. Specter vanished himself.

…

They popped out of another wall, not far away.

"Okay, we haven't any more time than we had before." He tossed Skye her Styler and Pokéballs. "I picked these up for you. Now come! We must go before they find us again."

"Wait," said Skye, standing as she buckled her Styler to her wrist. "If you didn't trip those other alarms, than I think I know who did."

"Your friends?" Skye nodded.

"Where did the alarms come from?"

"One came from the area nearest to your holding cell. Your friends had almost found us. The second was in the deepest part of the base. A section housing one of Team Plasma's most closely guarded secrets. Inside is…"

…

"Moltres! I…I can't believe it! I actually found Moltres. It looks just like it did in the pictures!" Except for one detail. A large cage, made out of metal bars with big purple balls at the joints formed a prism around Moltres. Moltres was constantly being shocked by electricity from the purple balls. All around it, scientist walked around, writing down notes, typing on computer consoles, and checking gauges on the machine at the bottom of the cage. At the top, the exact point, was a large, blue ball. Electricity crackled around it.

"This is wrong." I looked up at Shellshocker. It nodded in agreement. "We have to free it!"

"Stoise!" said Shellshocker. I sent out Alakazam, Arcanine, and Jolteon. Pidgeot had no ranged attacks, and, well, Snorlax is Snorlax.

"Okay! Everyone attack the joints of that cage! Free Moltres!" All of my Pokémon roared in agreement, and unleashed an attack. The joints exploded, and the metal bars fell. An alarm began to blare. Scientists ran around in panic. Moltres folded its wings, and then unleashed a bright explosion as they unfolded. Scientists were knocked on their back. I shielded my eyes as the light shined on. When it cleared, Moltres was flying through a hole it made in the ceiling.

I sent all my Pokémon back, and brought Pidgeot back out, and hopped on. I had to follow it.

…

The hole opened on to a rocky ridge on The Pillar of Fire. Pidgeot landed and we watched Moltres fly towards the mouth of the volcano. I remembered a passage in _Legendary Encounters _that told of how Moltres was known to bathe itself in lava when injured. And, all puns aside, Moltres didn't look too hot. I patted Pidgeot on the neck.

"Alright, pal, think you can fly faster than a Moltres?"

…

We reached the small cavern at the top of the volcano about a solid minute after Moltres. The ashes in the air and increasing heat made it hard for Pidgeot to fly. I peered into the cave. Moltres was sitting in the center of a lake of boiling lava, preening its feathers. It saw me, and then screeched. It flapped its damaged wings and prepared for a confrontation.

I gulped. My throat was extremely dry. I slowly took out Shellshocker's ball.

_Well, _I said to myself. _Time to live a dream._ I noticed all of the fire around me. _And a nightmare…_


	54. Chapter 54: Dream On

I sent out my Blastoise. The look on its face told me he knew the gravity of the situation; we were about to go toe-to-toe with one of the most elusive Pokémon on Earth.

"Shellshocker," I said, preparing myself. "Remember that time on Route 2 when I promised we'd fight Moltres. Well, looks like we get our wish. But it's more than that now." I gulped my scratchy throat again. "We can' let Team Plasma get their hands on Moltres again. And it's too injured to fly. We have to catch Moltres."  
…

Specter, Skye, Burgundy and Wes tumbled out onto the beach. Specter rolled over, holding himself up with his arms, facing the ground. He was breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping down his face. Whatever these "Hyperion" things were, they were messing with his powers something awful.

Skye crawled over to Wes and Burgundy, who were brushing themselves off. "Thanks for coming to save me guys. It means a lot."

Wes snorted. "Even though we failed?"

Skye smiled. "Yes, Wesley, even though you failed."

Burgundy squeaked. She jumped up and faced the volcano. "But wha-what about Will…?"

"Good question. I was wondering the same thing." Everyone turned around.

"Oh no," panted The Specter. Towards them walked a tall man, with wild green hair and an even wilder smile. He wore a collar around his neck that glowed at odd intervals.

"Your friend liberated an important prisoner. I was wondering where he went off too."

"He isn't he Morpheus." The Specter wobbled as he struggled to stand. "You don't want us and-"

"And what?" Everyone gasped. Morpheus had transformed into a Kingler. It snapped its big claw. "You're coming back with me, Specter. All of you are."

"Wait a second," choked Wes. "How can you shape-shift like that?"

The Kingler smiled (is that possible?) and tapped the collar, now around its wrist. "I have the ability to change my cells into the cells of any person or Pokémon I desire. With a little help from my friend, of course."

"Your…your friend?"

"Yep, we do a little…'power trade,' you see." Out from the shadows approached a tall, black wolf-like Pokémon. It had a collar like Morpheus's on its neck.

"I know that Pokémon," said Skye. "It's a Zoroark. They can change their shape. But wait, what powers can you trade with a Pokémon?"

The Zoroark smiled, and then spoke. "How about the power of speech?"

Morpheus changed now into an Arbok, and began to slither forward.

"Now, we're gonna go back. Anyone who resists get s big…fat…kissssssss…"

…

"Shellshocker, Hydro Pump, again!" My weathered Blastoise shot another powerful cannon blast at Moltres, who nimbly avoided again.

I didn't understand; how could such a tired Pokémon be so agile? It's just fluttering around the cave and…"

The cave! "Shellshocker, use Hydro Pump on the ceiling!" Shocker obeyed, and shot the stalactites. The cave began to rumble, and rocks began to fall. Moltres looked up, and began to flutter side-to-side, trying to avoid collision. Shellshocker jumped over me, and protected me from the boulders.

"I'll be fine, don't worry! Now, Hydro Pump, while its distracted!" Shellshocker reluctantly turned around, and shot its Hydro Pump at Moltres. This time, it made contact, and Moltres fell onto a large rock in the middle of the lava lake.

I took out an Ultra Ball. "Please work," I whispered to the ball. I could hear helicopter blade whirring; Team Plasma was closing in. I kissed the ball, and then tossed it. Moltres disappeared inside. Knowing I would die if I didn't, I sent my fear down to the deepest part of my mind, where I could deal with it later, and I jumped from rock to rock, watching as the ball shook. Once. Twice. Three times. I hopped onto the rock it was on just as it finished shaking. I held the ball in my trembling hands. I couldn't believe it…

Three helicopters were now visible at the mouth of the cave, each with a machine gone or dual missile-launchers.

I looked at the ball. "I'm sorry, Moltres. I know you're tired and I just caught you but…but I need you now!" I threw the ball.

…

The Arbok continued to creep forward. No one was in any condition to run. Specter couldn't teleport. They had lost.

"Now, who wants to tell me-" Morpheus paused as an explosion rocked the island. He looked up. A helicopter had been engulfed in flame, and was dropping. Moltres exploded from the volcano. It incinerated another helicopter. The last one tried to flee, but was caught again by the flames. Moltres began to get bigger; it was approaching.

Morpheus hissed. He lunged at the group, but lurched back when a fireball made its way in-between him and them. Moltres landed and screeched.

"Will," stammered Burgundy. "Wh-wha? Where did you-?"

"Long story! We have to get out of here, like, now!" Moltres picked up the Arbok in its talon, and stared it in the eyes. But then it began to change. It turned into a giant, silver dragon, which dropped out of Moltres's talon and roared. Moltres screeched and hopped back; I had never seen it afraid of anything.

"Moltres, Flamethrower!" Moltres snapped out of its funk momentarily, to shoot another fireball into the creature's eyes. It reared back, roaring. Moltres bent down. Skye, Burgundy. And Wes (carrying The Specter) hopped on, and we took off. The silver Pokémon was about to pursue, but debris from a helicopter crashed around it, entombing it. The sand began to sink. It roared in fury as we flew away.

…

We made it back to the Pokémon Center. We knew we hadn't much time. I dropped off my Pokémon quickly to be healed, as Wes and I busied ourselves gathering our stuff while Skye tended to The Specter's wounds, and Burgundy tended to hers. Once we were done, we knew we didn't have time to wait for a boat. We all hopped on Moltres, and were off.

…

The sun was setting at we landed in the outskirts of Vermillion City. I didn't want to attract too much attention to Moltres, so we landed outside the city and walked the rest of the way in. Once we got to the Pokémon Center, Skye and The Specter checked in for real treatment.

…

Skye had gotten off alright. A few broken bones, some burns, and a few cuts and bruises was all (much to the doctors' surprises, her wounds were all mostly healed, thanks to her powers.) With no wounds left to check, the doctors just prescribed a little rest. She had fallen asleep. When she awoke, she saw The Specter, standing by the window. His shadow tendrils were once again waving and curling around him.

"So," she said, sitting up in bed. "What now? For you I mean."

"Now, I go. And this time, I don't return. To Team Plasma, that is. I was hoping to hide my deception a little longer, but I could not let them harm you like that."

"Why is it that you are so interested in me?"

"Like I said, your powers are…strange. I wish to learn you secrets, that's all."

"And what 'deception'?"

"Ghetsis-that is, as you've heard him called, "King Plasma," has things planned. Big things. Things that when they come, he, nor I, nor _anyone _will be ready for. Understanding you, I hoped would bring me closer to helping the world when Ghetsis acts."

"When will he act?"

"I don't know. That is why I wanted to be ready. But it seemed we are once again even; my setback was matched with one of his own. William Grey freeing and capturing Moltres, as well as destroying their Beacon, will set them back."

"Beacon? What beacon?"

In time, you will learn. I must go. A storm is coming. Not a second more must be wasted. I must prepare. I must study. I must learn." He turned around and faced her. "As always, if you need me, you can call me with _The Nocturne of Shadow_. Until then, goodbye, Skye Cloud. We shall meet again."

And then he was gone.


	55. Chapter 55: Homecoming

"Skye!" Burgundy burst into the room, followed by Wes and me at a calmer pace. Burgundy jumped on the bed and hugged Skye.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You had us so worried! What did they do to you? Oooh, when I get my hands on that Shear character…"

Skye put a hand on Burgundy's fist. "Burgundy, I'm fine. I've healed my wounds and we can leave whenever you guys are ready."

I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right nervously. "Well…what happened to The Specter?"

"He left. He said something like, 'a storm is coming,' and he wants to 'prepare'."

"Well, I know he helped us, but it may be for the better. He always creped me out."

Skye sat up and looked me in the eyes. "So, Will. Is it true? Did you really capture the legendary bird Moltres?"

I held the Ultra-Ball in my hand. I had dared to dream of catching this Moltres, an elusive rarity, but I did. If I could catch a myth, than what else could I do…?

"Huh?" I snapped out of it. "Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Wow, that's amazing! I've never heard of anyone actually _catching _a legendary! I mean, I've seen a few but…"

Wes chuckled and sat down next to her. "No one likes bragging, Skye!" He looked up at me. "We should probably get moving. Who knows where Team Plasma is now? Who knows if they're searching for us?"

"Where should we go next?" said a now concerned Burgundy.

I smiled, as I revealed to them our next destination.

…

I sighed as I hopped off of Moltres. I was back in Viridian City. I was home. I couldn't wait to visit all of my old friends and relax as I prepared for my last two Kanto League Gym Battles.

Skye, Burgundy, and Wes hopped off of Moltres, and I returned it to its ball. "C'mon guys," I said, ushering them down a sidewalk. "Let's stop by my house first."

"Actually, I kind of have other plans." Skye smiled at us, but I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. "I have a lot to report back to Command. I have to go all the way back to the Union HQ in Almia. I'm sorry, but this is where we part ways for now."

Burgundy whined. "But can't you just stay a _little _longer before you have to go and stick me back with these idiots?"

Skye giggled, and then wrapped Burgundy in a hug. "I'm sorry, Burg, but the level of them asking me to come back was almost an order. I promise we'll get together again and go have some fun. Just the two of us."

Skye walked over to Wes. "Wes, I know you didn't like me at first, but thank you for giving me a chance. I know your hatred towards that one Ranger made you bitter towards me, and I understand. If a mermaid suddenly started hanging out with us, I probably wouldn't like her." Skye giggled, and then gave Wes a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you around, Wes."

She came to me. "Will, where can I even start with you? You took me with you on an adventure, one I probably won't ever forget, gave me your food, and saved my life-"

"After you saved mine, like, how many times?"

Skye smiled. "Hey, doesn't matter. Three, but who's counting?"

We all laughed. "I hope we see you again."

"Are you kidding? You ever need someone to come on an adventure with you, or if you're ever in a tight spot, gimmie a whistle. I'll be there faster than you can count to three."

I put my hands on my hips. "I don't know, I can count to three _pretty _fast."

Skye giggled again. "Would you stop making me laugh? I have to go."

"Okay, we'll release you." But then a thought occurred to me. "Hey! Why don't you come watch me in the Kanto League?"

"That's a great idea! Plus, my brother has been _beginning _me to take him since he heard I was here. He's a Pokémon Trainer too. Send me two tickets, and I'm there!"

"You got it, Skye." She kissed me on the cheek. She waved as she ran down the street towards the train station. "Bye guys!"

We waved until she could no longer be seen. "Okay guys," I said while stretching. "What say we go home?"

…

I walked up the cobblestone path to my front porch. I lived in a medium sized white house I the residential area of Viridian City, where it was a little less city. My mom's garden occupied the area in front of the porch. A couple of Bellsprout and Oddish stood admiring the flowers.

My mother stepped out of the front door. She wore a pair of jeans that were caked at the knees with dirt, and in one arm supported a bag of seeds, whilst holding a watering can in the other. She noticed me and my friends standing there and smiled!

"William, sweetie, it's so nice to see you! How's the journey going?'

"Good, mom." My mother was about in her fifties, with slightly graying honey-blond hair and a few barely noticeably wrinkles on her face. Caitlin was born about six years before me, so my parents were a bit older when I was born.

"Are these your friends, William?"

"Uh, yeah, this is Wes, he's a Pokémon Researcher, and this is Burgundy. She's a-"

"Don't even say it!"

"I was gonna say Pokémon Connaisseuse. Yeesh, I'm done with that joke."

My mother's eyes perked up. "Oh, that's very nice. Is she your girlfriend?"

We both jumped and awkwardly looked at each other, stuttering out mixed denials at the same time. "Uh…no, but we don't hate each other…we're just good friends nothing serious…I wouldn't date her in a million years, I mean no offense…no, it's cool were just all misunderstanding each other…"

My mother laughed. "Oh, I'm just teasing, I know good friends when I see them. Why, when I met your father, I was instantly jealous when I saw the girl he was walking around with. Arceus be thanked, it was his sister, but then I just-"

"Mom, no one cares."

"Oh, sorry dear, I don't want to annoy you and your little friends to death!"

"Yeah, uh, is Caitie home?"

"Mmm-hmm." I looked up. My sister had appeared on the porch swing. She seemed to be wearing some new clothes, and was tapping her foot.

"I see you've put _my _money to good use."

Caitlin smiled. "It's my money now. And if I remember correctly, there was a second part of the bet, was there not?"

I sighed. "C'mon, let's go." I tromped up the stairs and my sister gracefully skipped ahead of me.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Shut up."


	56. Chapter 56: The Viridian Battle Club

I washed my hands as I prepared to return to the kitchen, where Wes and Burgundy were. Caitlin didn't really have dirty feet, due to the fact that she's so lazy, but still. When you lose a bet and have to rub your sister's feet for an hour, you cut your losses.

I returned to the kitchen, to find not two, but seven of my friends at the table. Excluding Wes and Burgundy, my five best friends from the Viridian City Pokémon Academy were here; Andrew, Amanda, Tiana, Mike and Justin.

"Guys!" I said, running over to them. "What's up? Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Amanda, a short girl with black hair, smiled at me. "We've missed you. We wanted you to be there for graduation, but we couldn't reach you in time."

_I must've been dealing with Team Plasma,_ I thought to myself. I couldn't tell my friends or my mother; they'd worry their heads off.

"That happened already? Arceus, I'm sorry guys! I wish I could've been! Who gave the speech this year?"

"It was that jerk Blue again," said Andrew, a boy about equal Amanda's height (they were dating, so it worked out too) with curly black hair and glasses. "He just goes on all 'Oh, I'm so awesome. If you ever get as awesome as me, you won't ever lose, blah'."

Tiana, a slender, slightly taller girl with dark brown hair giggled. "That was spot on, dude!"

"So are these your friends from school, Will?" asked Burgundy.

"Uh, duh! We were the best pals! We used to battle each other all the time and we'd-"

"Wait, you battled in school? I thought you didn't get to capture Pokémon until you graduated?" questioned Wes.

"As students, we're lent one partner Pokémon to bond with and train with. Hey, speaking of partner Pokémon, did you guys get yours already?"

Mike, a boy with light brown hair and almost as tall as me but a ball on the table. "My brother helped me catch a Mankey the other day."

Justin, who was as tall as mike with shaggy brown hair, but a ball on the table too. "Yup, got me a Rattata."

"Whoa, dude, don't overwhelm me with your awesomeness," said a sarcastic Wes. Everyone laughed. I could tell they all got along with Wes and Burgundy just fine.

"Yeah, so we go way back. We called ourselves the Viridian City Battle Club. Man, we had some good times. Remember that field trip to Fuchsia City in first grade where Tiana fell into the Omastar exhibit at the zoo and go a big, wet octopus kiss?"

Tiana shuddered. "I do." We all laughed.

"So guys, did you pick your professions?"

"Justin, Andrew and I are gonna be Trainers," said Mike.

"I'm gonna be a researcher, primarily focusing on fossils and ancient Pokémon," said Amanda.

"I'm going to Almia to train to be an Operator for the Rangers," said Tiana.

"We have a friend who's a Ranger there," said Burgundy. "You should look her up."

"I will," responded Tiana. "I love your hair, by the way."

Burgundy twirled her finger around a purple curl. "Thank you! Yours is nice too."

"Yeah, but it must be such a chore getting yours to look like that-"

"This blows," whispered Andrew to Wes, Mike, Justin and I. "Let's escape while we have the chance." Amanda snuck away with us. She wasn't really into the really girly stuff. We made our way to my room, and began to play Mario Kart. We could only do four at a time, so we took turns. At one point, Amanda and I were the ones sitting out. I tapped her shoulder.

I reached for my backpack. "Hey, there's something I want to give you." I presented her with the gift. He face turned red.

"I…I can't accept this! This is priceless! I…I…"

"Go on, take it." I pushed the Kabuto fossil into her lap. "I mean, a Kabuto may be a valuable addition to my team, but it's a fossil. A valuable specimen that you could benefit your research way better than it could benefit me! Think of the credit this could be to your career!"

"But still…to trust me with such a thing, I…I can't."

"You can and you will! You're one of my best friends! You've helped my through so much, including…ahem…trouble with a certain female I was attracted to…"

"I'm your friend, that's what friends do. I can't take this from you though-"

"Too late! You touched it, so it's yours!" I jumped up and ran from the room.

"Will, you immature little…!" She stopped to admire the fossil, then ran after me.

…

I spent the rest of the night with my friends, and then in the morning, went to City Hall to meet Blaine, former Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island and mayor of Viridian City. Burgundy had gone with Tiana to get their nails done, and Wes had decided to take a trip to his grandfather's lab. So I went alone for the first time in a while.

The secretary made me wait for a bit, until an old man came striding in with a cane. It seemed more for show, because he had quite a lot of pep in his step, He wore a white vest with a red shirt and slacks (kind of like reverse Burgundy.) He wore sunglasses, and had a puffy white moustache above a mischievous smile. He wore a white top-hat on his bald head. He reminded me of Master Roshi from Dragonball Z.

"William, m'boy, how are you?" I stood up and shook his hand. "You are the spitting image of your grandfather. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes sir, very often." Friends of my mother and father always told me that. In fact, I was named after him.

Blaine cackled. "Well, you've got his manners, I'll tell you that. He'd ask a crook politely to return a stolen wallet!" Blaine laughed. "Good 'ole Billy! Now, you want a Gym battle, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

Blaine scratched his head. "Well, I'd be happy to help you as soon as I could, but that might not be for a couple weeks."

I winced. The Pokémon League was in a couple weeks. I didn't want to bring up League regulations; Blaine was a great guy, but I really needed that badge ASAP.

"Can-can it be any sooner?"

"'Friad not, unless you could find a way to help me re-compile my old notes from the labs on Cinnabar."

"If they're on Cinnabar, could they still be there, buried in the labs?"

Blaine scratched his chin. "I suppose so. If you could get me those notes, I guess I'd be able to battle you sooner. But a trip to Cinnabar will take at least a day by Pokémon. They don't have boats goin' there anymore."

I grinned as I took out Moltres's Pokéball. "Trust me, I have a fast Flying-Type."


	57. Chapter 57: Legacy

This would be a short run, I was sure, so I didn't bother to pick up Burgundy or Wes. I'd be there and back before lunch-time. I soared above the clouds on Moltres, the wind whipping through my hair. I wished everyone could experience this. But alas, there's only one Moltres, and it's mine.

After about a half hour, we spotted it. The island was quite large, but was now entirely rock, with a few ruined building poking out. It's hard to imagine what this place looked like before the sudden volcano eruption; how much the people who lived here lost.

Moltres landed, and I hopped off. For a while, I examined the ground, looking for an entrance to the lab. A found one; a hole leading into a hallway covered in wires, tubes, and other gadget-y things. I hopped in, and Moltres folded its wings and followed (I'd need the light.) As I delved deeper, I eventually came into a large, circular room. In the center was a glass container that reached from the ground to the ceiling. It was cracked and broken. I waked over to the computer console. From what Blaine told me, there should still be power in the machine. I took out a piece of paper, on which I had scribbled a few notes, and scrutinize it in the darkness.

"Moltres, can you give me a little light?" Moltres cawed, and leaned over my shoulder. I did what the instructions said, and a few lights flickered on in the machine. I plugged in a flash drive, and continued to follow the instructions, when all of a sudden, I felt a cold presence at the in the room. It was as if all the air in the room had been sucked out, leaving me momentarily breathless, and then new air was pumped in from a deep-freezer.

Moltres screeched. I turned around. Behind me was one of the strangest things I'd ever seen. It was humanoid, with silvery skin, but had a purple spot on its belly that extended to its tail. It had three fingers and three toes on each hand, with small ball shapes at the end of each. It had a cord that was part of its body connecting its head and its shoulders. There seemed to be sensitive white spot on the cord, as if it had…snapped.

_Come back to gloat, Maren?_, a voice asked in my head. Could this thing be talking through telepathy? _I doubt you achieve a miracle shot like that again._

"What are you talking about?"

The creature narrowed its eyes. It studied me for a moment, and then decided that I wasn't truly this "Maren" guy. _I said leave!_

It formed a Shadow Ball in its hands, and then launched it. I covered my face, but the ball didn't hit me. It sailed over my head, and landed in the doorway. A figure leaped up from the smoke, and hurled a knife at the Pokémon. The knife grazed its arm. Purple blood sputtered out.

The figure waked forward. I gasped; it was Shear. She made a "tsk tsk tsk" sound. "M2-13, did you really think you could hide from us?" Dozens of Team Plasma with guns and Pokéballs ran into the room, followed by The Commander.

_Leave, Devil Woman! Take your demons with you before I decide to kill them!_

"Shear does not make the decisions here," said The Commander, stepping forward. "From Plasma you came, and to Plasma you shall return, _Mewtwo._"

_Wrong! I shall never serve humans again!_

I stepped in between Mewtwo and Team Plasma. Moltres backed me. "If Mewtwo wants to be alone, why not let it?"

"Team Plasma likes to keep its property," said Shear. "And calm down, kid. We'll be right with you to slit your throat and take back _our _Moltres."

"First, it isn't _your _Moltres! It's not _anyone's_ Moltres! Pokémon are partners, not property!"

"M2-13 is a weapon, created to kill and win. Nothing more. Other Pokémon are no different." The Commander shot a Hyperion Bolt at Mewtwo, who deflected it and began to rapid-fire Shadow Balls. Shear rushed at me. There was no way I could fight her. But I had to choice. I remembered Skye's advice. I let her come to me. I grabbed the elbow of her left arm. Now, I was told in science class that your brain can make your body react almost exactly at the speed referred to as "instantly." Shear moved faster than that.

She elbowed me in the chin, and sent a light-speed kick into my stomach. I was knocked into the glass container. Everything hurt; Shear was stronger than a Kangaskahn. She leaped up at Moltres, but Moltres back up and blew fire. Shear was forced back and lunged again, this time on the ground. Moltres lifted a bit off the ground, and then bobbed her back with its foot when she zoomed past it. Against a normal opponent, even an elite one like Skye, shear was a force to be reckoned with. But against a legendary Pokémon…it was hard to tell.

Shear summersaulted back up, and lunged again. Moltres folded its wings, and then whipped them open. Shear was sent flying back, into a tube on the ceiling she fell to the ground, unmoving.

The Commander took notice of this. He took his eyes off of Mewtwo for a moment, and the pointed his metal arm at Moltres. It began to glow as it charged. Moltres was still focused on Shear. I jumped to my feet to push his arm away. Unluckily for me, Mewtwo had planned to do the same thing, just with a Shadow Ball. I felt searing pain in my back, and then everything faded to white.

…

"Son of my sons, we can finally speak together."

The whiteness faded, and the green mist of the Dreamscape replaced it. Before me stood the figure who had been standing just out of reach the past two times. He was a head taller than me, and quite muscular. He was decked out in the armor of a, ancient warrior, and I realized he didn't have horns, but was wearing a warlord helmet. His red cape billowed in the nonexistent wind. He had a scabbard, but it had no sword.

He had deep blue eyes like me, and looked to be about forty.

"Who are you?"

"You deserve an answer, and you shall get it. I am the patriarch of your family. I am Greyson."

"Greyson…so you're my ancestor?"

He nodded.

"So the whole _Grey _last name started because of you?"

"Yes. In my time, it was thought that if someone carried the name of a great person, they would be blessed with fortune. And so my sons were given the surname _Grey_. The tradition started there."

"I'm still so confused/ Why did you talk to me before?"

"I needed to warn you of coming dangers. Unfortunately, my spirit was weak at the time, and your mind childish and unrefined."

"Hey!"

"All heroes are slightly less…heroic when they start out. But I have since grown stronger, and your mind has as well. Especially now."

"Why now?"

"You will see when you awake. I wished to not interfere with your own destiny, but it was imperative that I guided you to Team Plasma's base."

"Are you like, wise and stuff. Can you see the future?"

"Yes and no. Some call me wise. It was I who, eons ago, lead an army that brought peace and prosperity to the Ransei region. I was hailed as the greatest hero to ever live, and some who still remember my name still think so. Modern world heroes pale in comparison. In their minds, of course. But yes, most of the world forgets of my exploits and adventures. Our family has had a great deal of warriors and heroes in it, with a special ability."

I chuckled at the thought of my geekzilla workaholic dad and my lazy sister having the blood of ancient warriors. "What is this ability?"

"Over the years, it has grown weaker with each generation of Greys. Your sister was the last to truly receive traces of it. It is…very weak in you."

"Thanks…I think. Well, what else do you have to tell me?"

"Now, not very much. But in time you shall learn. Now, you must wake. Your true journey has only just begun…"


	58. Chapter 58: Different

The whiteness began to fade. My vision slowly began to return. I was in a room, surrounded by dim lights and technology. I was in some sort of torn, fluffy chair. I tried to get up, but flopped right back down when a searing pain shot through my back.

The door whooshed open, but sparks showered from the top when it did, so it didn't close when Shear walked in. There was a bit of a difference in her usual swagger.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You still alive?"

I grunted, trying to keep my morale up. "What's wrong with you, hurt your back trying to pick up something on the floor?"

"For your information, I'm 20. Second, your little birdie broke my spine. If it weren't for my cryogenicrosis, I'd probably be paralyzed. And not in the powder way."

"Where are my Pokémon? And wait, what? Cryogeniewhat?"

"Cryo-geni-crosis. It's what makes us special. See, instead of regular nerves and stuff like that, we, Plasma Advance, have this cryogenic stuff in our bodies. Faster reaction times, advanced bodily functions, plus we each usually develop a special power. The Commander can have a symbiotic relationship with machines integrated into his body, Morpheus can 'edit' his cells and become whatever he wants, and The Specter had his weird shadow powers. Me, I have advanced agility and strength, plus I have complete control over all bodily functions. I can heal myself almost instantly. I'm the closest thing you can get to the literal meaning of 'impossible to kill'. We still don't know yours yet, though."

"Mine? What do you mean?"

"Well, Mewtwo didn't just knock you out." She made a ripping sound and drew a line across her neck.

My hands trembled as I looked down at them. _I…died…_

"How am I still…what will…?"

"Relax, you're fine. We got your heart pumping and all that other stuff working again, but we just couldn't get your neural functions and nervous system up again. So we made you one of us. Now you're good as new!"

"O-one of you?"

"You're technically not human anymore. You a member of a new species, five-of-a-kind! We call ourselves the Cryo-Humans."

My mind was tearing itself apart. _I…I'm not human…then what…_

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"Hey, I'm just doing what the big boss tells me. And about your Pokémon, don't worry. We've decided to let you keep them. You'll need them if you're to continue on with your assignment."

"Assignment?"

"Cryo-energy only lasts a few months before it begins to deteriorate. We haven't fixed that yet, but were working on it. For now, we just give ourselves another dose every time we need it. If you don't take this stuff, you'll die. For good, this time. But were gonna give it to you, if you're a good boy. You just need to work for us now."

"No dice! I am not working for Team Plasma! I'll die first!"

Shear chuckled. "You don't have to work _for _us. Just _because _of us. Because if you don't we let you die and kill all of your friends." Shear pointed to a computer monitor. It displayed a picture of Burgundy at a nail salon in Viridian City, Wes talking to a group of researchers, my mom in her garden, my dad at work, and my sister taking a nap.

"We are all seeing, all knowing. You can't escape us. We'll be watching you at all times. Watching and listening. And you don't need to really join us, we just need an agent that is able to operate in the daylight, doing jobs that require the ability to be trusted by others and being out in the open. Team Plasma is more of a stealth organization; we operate in the shadows."

I crossed my arms. "That didn't stop you in Celadon."

"Exception. And you won't be having to strangle children or rob banks. You won't have to _act_ goody-goody. You can still _be_ goody-goody, just in our interests."

"How so?"

Shear smiled. "Finally ready to be a team player? Good. A resurgence group of Team Rocket members who think Team Plasma isn't the boss of them have started independently operating in Johto. You'll have to go and stop them."

"Will I still be able to take Gym Challenges and stuff?"

"Oh, of course, as long as you just remember one thing."

She leaned in close to me. "_We own you_."

She got up and walked to the door. She tossed me my belt, with all of my Pokéballs on it.

"Your first task is to make it to Azalea Town. Don't care how, don't care when, but your first objective is there. You can leave whenever you like. And William…"

_"Welcome to Plasma Advance."_

…

The flight back was miserable. My mind had a million things running through it, none of them good.

"What am I going to tell the others? What am I going to _do_?" Suddenly, I felt a weird sensation move through my body. It felt like a reassuring sense. But it didn't come from me. It felt like it was coming from below me. And the only thing that was below me (besides the ocean) was…

"Moltres? Did you do that?" Moltres looked up at me, and this time the sensation started from my head. It was an inquisitive sense, like I didn't know something. But once again, it didn't come from me.

"Moltres, I…I think I'm reading your emotions." A reassuring sense filled me. I was! This is the power that Greyson told me about! The Cryogenics in me boosted the ability that had grown weakest in my blood.

_But if this is natural,_ I thought to myself, _Than what is my special ability from the Cryogenics?_


	59. Chapter 59: Final Stage Part 1

Once I had gotten back, Blaine was so excited. Apparently, I had been gone almost the entire day, and he had grown worried. But when I showed him the data, I jumped for joy and immediately challenged me to a battle. I was going to invite my mom and all of my friends, but it was a quick battle in the makeshift battlefield behind Blaine's office. Tonight, I walked home with my Volcano Bade.

I stepped into my house. "Hello? Anyone home?"

I walked into the kitchen. My mother was washing dishes, and my father was reading a newspaper at the table. Wait, what?!

"Dad! What are you doing home?" My father put his paper down and smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you too, son."

"Don't you have, like, a million and three things to do at Silph Co.?"

"I decided to take a few personal days to watch my son participate in his final Kanto League Gym battle." My mom shot him a look. "Oh, and, uh, to spend time with my wife and daughter! Of course, that too!"

"That's great, dad, but I don't really know when my battle with Blue will be. He's always somewhere else and he doesn't usually…"

"Doesn't usually what?" I gasped as Blue stepped out from the hallway and into the kitchen. Behind him was Wes.

"I met my cousin down at Gramps's lab," said Blue, helping himself to an apple from the table. "Wes told me one of his pals need an Earth badge, so I was like, 'why not now?' So, why not now? Let's go! Six-on-six!"

"Won't it get to be a little late-"

"You're 14, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then I think it'll be alright if you stay up a _little _past your bedtime, don't you, Mrs. G?"

My mom smiled. "I think a nighttime battle under the lights would be lovely. Wouldn't you think so, dear?"

My dad had once again picked up his paper. "What? Oh, uh, yeah! Oh course, sweetie. I'll go get Caitlin and Burgundy." He kissed my mother on the cheek, and then walked upstairs.

…

The stadium lights flicked on as Blue and I walked to opposite sides of the field. The small stadium was surrounded by lights that looked like the belonged in football fields, with stands surrounding the field, and a jumbo screen, which now showed my face and 7 badges around it.

The stands were packed with all sorts of people. People who I recognized, and people I didn't. Blue had kind of turned this into a big deal. I wasn't really a local legend, but Blue was. He advertised this battle as, "Local Legend vs. Rising Star." All proceeds for admission went to charity, so even more people came just to support it and see I good battle.

I shielded my eyes as I looked up. In the stands I saw my parents, my sister, my friends, and some people I knew from school and around town. In general: a lot of people.

The wild cheering continued as the announcer began to…well, announce.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Trainers of all ages! It is time for our fair city's own Gym Leader, Blue Oak, to face off against William Grey, a Trainer rising in the ranks, also for our home!"

The image on the jumbo screen shifted. It now showed a picture of my face on one side, and Blue's on the other. Surrounding each picture were six empty Pokéball silhouettes.

"The layout of this battle will be a full 6-on-6. William, the challenger, will choose first and move first. The first person to knock out all of the Pokémon on the opposing team will be declared the winner! Now, let's begin."

"Clefable, let's go!" My Clefable appeared on my side of the field, and the first empty Pokéball on my side of the jumbo screen was replaced with the picture of a Clefable.

"Aerodactly, show em up!" Blue sent out a large winged dinosaur-like Pokémon. I didn't want to waste time identifying it with Dex, so I made my first move.

"Clefable, Water Pulse!" A blue orb appeared in front of Clefable's moth, and it launched at Aerodactly. Aerodactly effortlessly dodged it, and took to the skies.

"Aerodactly, Sky Attack!" Aerodactly began to glow, and hung motionless in midair. Then it occurred to me.

"It has to charge! Clefable, use Water Pulse again!" Clefable launched another orb of water, and this time it made contact. Mist sprayed in a cloud around Aerodactly, and it drifted a bit lower. But then it lunged forward.

"Clefable, Metronome!" Clefable's fingers glowed as it wagged them back and forth, and then stopped. Clefable's tail glowed and straightened out, and smacked Aerodactly in the face as it almost made contact. It skidded back across the field to Blue's side.

"Awesome! That was an Iron Tail!"

"Aerodactly, Hyper Beam!" Aerodactly shot a glowing orange beam of energy at Clefable.

"Clefable, you use Hyper Beam too!" The beams collided, and were equally as powerful. A large bubble of energy exploded at the center where they met, canceling them both out. Both Pokémon were momentarily stunned. It was a matter of who snapped out of it first. It was Aerodactly.

"Aerodactly, use Rock Tomb." It shot glowing rocks out of its mouth, which surrounded and trapped Clefable.

"Now, one more Sky Attack!" It once again began to glow.

"Clefable, this is our last chance! Hyper Beam!"

Clefable shot a beam of energy at the charging Aerodactly, and it was blasted out of the air.

"Aerodactly is unable to battle. The victory goes to Clefable!" The small picture of Aerodactly on the jumbo screen faded into a silhouette. Everyone cheered. Blue took out his next Pokéball.

"Alright, let's make this quick!"

Clefable and I both watched in horror as the shadow of Blue's next battler stretched across the field.

"Chaaaaaamp!" It screamed and thrust its four arms into the air.


	60. Chapter 60: Final Stage Part 2

"Machamp, Cross Chop! Machamp lunged at Clefable, but Clefable nimbly avoided it. A well placed Mega Kick landed on Machamp's back. But Machamp whipped around and slammed Clefable down.

"Clefable, Metronome!" This time, Clefable shot a large web at Machamp, restraining it.

"Now, let's snap off one last Hyper Beam!" I knew Clefable wouldn't last long with a Fighting-Type, so I might as well do as much damage as possible before the fight ended. Clefable fired its energy beam, but when the smoke cleared, the web had gone and Machamp appeared to still be in fighting shape. It jumped forth with a Mega-Punch.

"Clefable is unable to battle! The victory goes to Machamp!" I withdrew Clefable.

_Time to have a type advantage of my own, _I said to myself.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!"

The battle continued. I ordered Pidgeot to perform a Fly attack, avoiding Machamp's Mega-Punch. The dive-bomb connected with Machamp's back.

"Machamp is unable to battle! The victory goes to Pidgeot!"

Blue's next Pokémon was a familiar one; Arcanine. This Arcanine not only knew Fire-Type attacks, but also an Electric-Type one; Thunder Fang. Arcanine used its Flamethrower attack to put Pidgeot to work dodging the attacks. Once it was tired, Arcanine jumped up with its Thunder Fang. Pidgeot managed to bat away the first one with its wing, but wasn't so lucky with the second. It connected, and Pidgeot was dragged down.

"Pidgeot, get it away from you!" Pidgeot pecked rapidly at Arcanine's face. It let go, and Pidgeot flapped back up into the air.

"Now, one more Fly!" Pidgeot dive-bombed Arcanine, but Arcanine intercepted it with Flamethrower, head on. Pidgeot plummeted to the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! The victory goes to Arcanine!"

My next Pokémon was Sandslash, who used its Dig attack as an advantage. But when it came up on time to try and attack from behind, Arcanine batted it away with an Extreemespeed.

"Sandslash, Rollout!" Sandslash curled up into a ball, and began to roll forward. It hit Arcanine in the face, bounced off, and rolled back around for another one. Arcanine tried to stop it with a Flamethrower, but to no avail. The next connection was the last.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! The victory goes to Sandslash!"

Blue sent out a Pokémon I didn't recognize at first, but then jogged my memory with its cry.

"Exeggutor!" The Grass-Type bombarded Sandslash with Seed Bomb, and Sandslash hopelessly tried to avoid with Dig. But the ground was being riddled with craters, and Sandslash was running out of places to hide. A lucky Solarbeam finally took it out.

My Arcanine took the field next. A couple of Flamethrowers, and Exeggutor was down for the count. Blue now sent out his Alakazam. Alakazam proved to be a challenge for Arcanine, what with its powerful Psychic-attacks and moves such as Reflect that blocked our own. But in the end, a lucky Shadow Ball meant the end for Arcanine.

My next Pokémon was Snorlax. Snorlax was slow, but when it punched, it _punched_. Alakazam's shields only held up for so long. They soon buckled, and Snorlax's next Mega Punch was Alakazam's last.

Blue sent out his final Pokémon: a Blastoise of his own. This definitely but a dent in my plans, especially since, with the aid of a move called Hydro Cannon, Snorlax didn't stand a prayer. Now, it was time for _my _Pokémon. My own Blastoise. Shellshocker.

"So there you have it folks!" said the announcer as the crowd went wild. "We are now down to a 1-on-1 battle! Blastoise vs. Blastoise! Who will come out on top?"

For a giant, buff, cannon-toting tortoise, it was usually hard to tell, but I could plainly see how intimidated Shellshocker was. Blue's Blastoise was a living legend; it put up a mighty struggle in the battle with Red, and almost won. But we couldn't let that fact defeat us.

"Alright, Shellshocker, let's do this! One more win, and we're in the Pokémon League! Now, Skull Bash!"

Shellshocker retracted his head and all of his limbs into his shell, and then flipped around. His cannons fired off, propelling him forward. He flipped around once more, and slammed headfirst into Blue's Blastoise. It was sent back several yards, almost into the wall. But it seemed barely dazzled by the attack. It flipped Shellshocker off, and onto his back.

"Okay, Blastoise, Body Slam!" Blue had obviously seen being stuck on its back a problem for many a Blastoise, but not mine. Almost by instinct, it flipped onto its back and was ready for the coming Blastoise.

"Mega Punch!" Shellshocker's arm began to glow, and it punched Blue's Blastoise in the stomach as it flopped down. It landed on its feet behind Shellshocker.

"Blastoise, show it Hydro Cannon!" Blastoise fired its powerful water cannon, and Shellshocker didn't have time to dodge. It made a large crater in the wall where it landed.

"Oh, and a crushing blow is landed on William's Blastoise," said the announcer, and the audience went through mixed reactions. "Will it have time to get up and land an attack while Blue's Blastoise recharges?"

_That's right!_ I thought to myself. _Hydro Cannon is an Ultimate Move! Ultimate Moves need to recharge! _"Shellshocker, now's our chance! Hydro Pump!"

Shellshocker began to glow, meaning that he was weak enough for Torrent to kick in. That was good and bad, considering that one more good hit from Blue's Blastoise might end this. Shellshocker's attack launched Blue's Blastoise to the opposite side of the arena. Shellshocker rushed forward, and the other Blastoise did the same. They were locked in the center of the field, grappling with each other and trying to gain the advantage.

But then I noticed something: The Torrent-powered Hydro Pump had taken out a lot of health from my opponent…but not enough to activate Torrent. Blue's Blastoise would still be recovering. Shellshocker's cannons pointed right at Blue's Blastoise's face.

I smiled. "Do it."

Shellshocker fired a Hydro Pump at point-blank range. Blue's Blastoise stumbled back, and then fell. It was over.

"Blue's Blastoise is unable to battle! The victory goes to William's Blastoise, and the battle to him as well. My picture expanded on the jumbo screen, and Blue's faded. The word "Winner" appeared in dazzling yellow. The crowd roared. A small line of fireworks shot up from behind the stadium.

I had my eighth badge. I was going to the Indigo League.

…

A few minutes later, a small wooden stage had been set up in the middle of the field. All of my Pokémon who participated in the fight lined up in front of it, and I walked up the steps. Blue spoke on the microphone.

"It is my honor to bestow upon this young Trainer, the Earth Badge." He placed the small, cold piece of metal into my hand. Never before had something so small been so big to me.

"This is his eighth Kanto Gym Badge, meaning he will now move on to the Indigo League and represent our fair city, along with many others. Let's wish him some luck, everyone!" The crowd roared once again.

I exited the stadium, and was met by my little party of fans. My friends gave me hugs and high-fives, and my father shook my hand.

"Good job, son. I'm proud of you." I smiled. Considering my father was never there for any of my other accomplishments, you wouldn't possibly be able to understand just how happy I was.

Wes gave me a high-five. "Dude, that was amazing! When you did that thing with the cannons-that was wicked! And…and with the-"

Caitlin brushed him aside and embraced me in a hug. "Look at that. My baby brother, finally going to the Pokémon League. I remember when we were little, and you used to steal my dolls and pretend they were enemy Trainers, and-"

"Caitlin!" I cut her off. I looked over at my friends, who were all snickering. "You're embarrassing me!" She took off my hat and messed up my hair.

"I'm proud of you too, Will." I grabbed my hat back from her. My next hug came from Burgundy.

"Oh, I knew you'd do it! From the very start! I knew you'd make it this far, I had faith the whole time, and I-" I shushed her.

"Burgundy, that's enough. You don't need to remind me, I know. I believe I have a promise to keep."


	61. Chapter 61: Strong in the Dark Side

Honestly, when I graduated from Trainer's Academy, I thought I would be done with paperwork. Nope. Not even close. I sat at my kitchen table, filling out application forms for the Indigo League. As a Trainer entering, I was entitled to five free tickets for friends and family.

"Let's see," I said, tapping my chin with my pen. "One for Mom, one for Caitlin…how about you, Dad? Are you coming?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world," said my father, not even looking up from his newspaper.

"Okay, that's three. And another two for Skye and her brother…Wes, Burgundy, what are you guys gonna do?"

"My grandfather has a lifetime pass into the League. He can bring guests. Burgundy can come too."

We looked at Burgundy. She was staring down at the sheet I had just filled out for her. She was now able to return to Unova, reunite with her Pokémon, and lift the suspension from her connaisseuse license. It seemed like she was dumbfounded, but what I couldn't tell. I didn't know whether it was the fact that she could finally go home, or that I kept up on my promise.

"I…I don't…you…," she stuttered as she continued to look at her paper.

I stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Burg, I completely understand if you want to go home. It was a pleasure to have you come with me on this adventure."

Burgundy looked confused for another moment, and then snapped her head back up. Her lilac eyes blazed.

"_Vous plaisantez? _Are you kidding? You two numbskulls would get lost and fall off a cliff in Victory Road without me! Unova can wait, I'm coming with you!"

Wes and I laughed, and we wrapped her in a group hug.

"Looks like Team Grey is back together!"

…

I showed the guard my badges.

"Six…seven…eight!" she counted. "Eight badges! You can all go through. Congratulations, by the way. But be careful. Most Trainers come out of victory road…changed."

Burgundy looked confused. "Changed? How so?"

"Some say that the cave reaches out to those who have proven themselves as Trainers. Show's them things that they need to know. So watch yourselves."

We walked out of the guardhouse. "Well that was weird," said Wes. "But I wouldn't take that lightly. Once we enter the cave, let's not let our guards down."

"I agree." I smirked and looked at Burgundy. "Wanna hold hands? You seemed _so _eager to come along."

She playfully pushed me. "Hey, I can finally get my license back, so you can't blackmail me into doing anything anymore. I'm just here because you'd die without me."

We walked into the cave. A large, open tunnel opened before us.

"Alright guys," I said as we walked in. "Stick together, everyone. We don't want anyone getting-"

I turned around. They were both lost. "-lost."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my friend Will." I turned around. Shear was leaning up against a rock.

"You! What do you want?"

She hopped off of the rock. "Just checking up on you, rookie."

"Don't call me that! I'm not a member of Team Plasma, and I never will be! You can tell your King that he can-" I stopped when I heard a sizzling noise. My hand tingled. I looked at it. It was crackling with electricity.

"Is…is this my Cryo-ability?"

Shear laughed. "Nope, we can all do that. Semi-effective, but it just tires us out. And about wanting to quit, you can't. You literally need us. You'll die without our serum. And if you _do _decide to not comply…we kill everyone you know."

I looked at my glowing hand. Rage filled my heart. I yelled and charged at her, my hand raised about my head, ready to clamp down and crush her skull. But instead of nimbly avoiding (which I thought she would do _after _I charged blindly at her. Tactical error, I know) she just stood there. And then she spoke.

"Stop, if you'd please."

I skidded to a halt. I couldn't move. All of my limbs had locked up. I was a prisoner inside my own body.

"You really think that after the Specter incident, that we'd let you just do whatever you want on your own free will? Ha! We've programmed your mind with a specific set of code words that can make you do a specific set of things. Whenever you hear "if you'd please," you'd be forced to do whatever the person says. No exceptions."

"R-ridiculous," I stammered as control slowly returned to me. "You're just using your weird powers to-"

"Turn around, if you'd please."

I turned around.

"Walk forward, if you'd please."

I began to walk.

"Run! Now jump! Stop! Turn around, if you'd please."

She walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "We own you now. Everything you do, we can watch. Anything you say, we can hear. You are our little puppet. So behave. Oh, and one more thing. If you see your friend Skye, I want you to pass on a message to her. Listen carefully, I want to make sure you hear it right…"

She paused for a moment, and then kneed me in the stomach. And for a woman with super strength, she kicked harder than expected.

"Have fun with the journey, Will! Don't forget: Azalea Town! And make sure Skye gets my message!" She laughed, and then vanished.

…

The paper that would get back her license remained in Burgundy's pocket the ever since she had gotten it. She slept with it firmly in her grasp when she had gone to bed. She walked through the cave, reading it over and over again. She'd let Wes keep track of where she was going. But one thing kept playing out in her mind.

"What next? Do I go with Will, or do I just go home and live my life. I could just run right now, and he'd never see me again."

"Is that really what you want to do?" Startled, Burgundy whipped her head around. Wes and Will were nowhere to be seen. Instead, leaning up against a rock, was a boy she'd never seen before. He wore a white shirt and brown pants. He had long, spikey green hair, and his face was covered mostly by a white, green, and black baseball cap. Strapped to his belt was a brown cube that looked like a toy she had played with as a young girl. What was it called? A Rubix Cube! But where a Rubix Cube was multiple colors, this one was all tan yellow.

"Deserting your friends, is that truly what you want to do? Is this the ideal choice?"

"W-who are you?"

"A friend. Someone who just wishes to help."

Burgundy stomped her foot. "Your name, idiot! Tell me your name!"

He waved his hand. "That's not important." He looked up, revealing his deep brown eyes. "Your Pokémon. They tell me…that you love them. But you still long for different Pokémon."

"Hey, I'm the connaisseuse here! And what do you mean "they tell you?"

He chuckled. "Ms. Chestelle, the cave brought me here. It knew you would come, and it knew I needed to speak to you. I came here on my own terms, but figured this out when you came out of the darkness. But Burgundy, I came here to tell you something simple. In the end, you must either follow what you feel is true," he held out his right hand. "Or your ideals. Choose wisely." He walked into the darkness, and vanished.

"Wait! I…" she stopped and thought. Ideally, she wanted to go home. But it seemed that in truth, she should continue one with Wes and Will…

"What am I going to do?"


	62. Chapter 62: Team Grey's New Member

I hobbled out of the cave, clutching my stomach. Burgundy followed, bumping into me. I was sent sprawling onto the ground.

"Oops! Sorry Will! I guess I need to watch where I'm going. Speaking of which, where were you?"

"I, um, I fell and hit my stomach…like, on a rock."

"Did you find anything out in the cave? Because, uh, I didn't. I must not be worthy enough…" She looked down and kicked at the dirt.

"No, neither did I. Maybe I'll come back some other time, like, after I do more stuff…"

"Yeah, right, me too." Wes came out of the cave, his hands in his pockets, whistling a happy tune.

"Oh, hey there guys! What's up? Find anything out in the cave?"

"Nope! Nothing!" We both said in unison.

"Yeah, me either." I could tell he was telling the truth. Burgundy was definitely hiding something. Then again, so was I, so I decided not to pry.

We walked into the large building. It was the size of a castle. Stairwells lead up to different level, and tunnels lead to different buildings and stadiums in the complex. Trainers of all shapes and sizes stood around, talking with each other and their Pokémon.

I walked up to the counter and put my papers on the table. "Uh, I'm William Grey. I'm here to register for the Indigo League."

The woman smiled and took my papers. "Yes, of course. May I see your badges?"

I showed her, and she scanned them with what looked like one of those bar code scanners from a supermarket. She looked at the back of it, and smiled again.

"William Grey, you are now registered for the Indigo League!" She handed me five tickets for entry into the park and a small round device.

"Here are the tickets you requested. And this pager will tell you when you are need right here in the main lobby to decide when and who you will face. The Preliminary Round begins tomorrow. Good luck!"

…

I sent the three tickets for my family with Pidgeot back to Viridian City. After that, Wes, Burgundy and I made our way up to our room in the hotel. It was a luxury suite, high up from the ground. I set my bag on the table and Wes ran over and flopped down on the large couch. He flicked through a few channels on the large TV, and then when digging through the mini fridge.

"Wes," shouted Burgundy, her hands on her hips. "You know how expensive that stuff i-wait, are those salted peanuts?" She ran over to join him. I chuckled, and then heard a knock at the door.

I opened it and gasped. "Skye!"

"Shkry?" mumbled Burgundy, her mouth full of peanuts. "Shkry! Ertsh shro grod to she you!" She wrapped Skye in a hug that knocked her all the way back to the other wall.

"Er thought erd nerver she…oopsh." Burgundy notice peanut crumbs were spilling out of her mouth as she talked. She swallowed. "I said its-"

"I got the message," giggled Skye as she brushed the crumbs off of her shirt. "It's nice to see you all again! Oh, by the way, this is my brother Daniel."

The boy was about an inch taller than his sister. He wore blue everything, shoes, pants hoodie. And he had the same blood red eyes as Skye. We shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. Skye's told me a lot about all of you. You say you've been all over Kanto?"

I nodded. "That's right."

"Neat! I'm a Unova Trainer, so I'm not very familiar with Kanto Pokémon. Mind if I take a look at yours?"

"No problem. Why don't we all go down to the green? I was hoping to get all of my Pokémon in one place at some point today."

…

I sent out all of my Pokémon. It was nice to see all the familiar faces after so long.

"Hey, Butterfree, what's up? Been a while! Sandslash, you look bigger. Have you grown at all? Alakazam, those spoons look awful shiny-"

Daniel was in awe of all the foreign Pokémon. "Wow, I've never seen a Blastoise in person before! And that Snorlax, those are crazy rare! And-" he gasped.

"Is that a…?"

I nodded. "Yup. That's a Moltres." I could feel the emotions of all my Pokémon radiating out. I couldn't tell what came from whom. A little embarrassment from all of Daniel's gawking, happiness and relief to see old friends, and…hunger? Probably Snorlax.

"Alright team, listen up." All of my Pokémon fell in. Except for Snorlax, who was fast asleep now. I'd drill him later.

"Tomorrow begins the first round of the Indigo League," My Pokémon cheered. "Listen up, listen up. Now, we've all come a long way since we first started. Some of you have been with me from the very beginning, and some are new additions. But that doesn't matter one iota. We're all members of the same family, and we will work as such. Teamwork is the name of the game. For some battles, we'll have teams of three, four, up to six. The first battle, however, is a one-on-one. I'm going to make sure that we all get to see some action, but before I can strategize with team rosters, we need a strong start to get us in. Shellshocker, you're up first."

Shellshocker cheered and pumped his fist in the air. The others congratulated him, all except for Moltres. Moltres simply screeched and flapped its wings in protest.

"Hey, hey, relax. You'll get your turn. Besides, if I use you right off the bat, people will know I have you in my roster. They'll build their entire teams to strategize against you. If they do that, it'll be hard to make up my own combinations."

I could feel anger and frustration coming from Moltres. It turned away from me and sat down.

"Fine," I said, taking out its Pokéball and returning it. "Be that way."

"Hey, Willy! Fancy meeting you here!" I turned around and groaned. It was Andrew.

"Hi Andrew," I said begrudgingly (which, by the way, is a different Andrew than my friend from home.)

"Hey, nice to see you made it this far! I here they made your battle with Blue into a big deal. Not that you deserved it…"

"Gee, thanks. Now, did you come here for a reason or-"

"Yup. Your team looks…eh, better. Want to battle. My Pokémon could use some target practice."

I clenched my fist, but Skye put a hand on my shoulder. "I knew how angry you are," she whispered in my ear. "But there is a time and place. Save it for the tournament. _Then _you can beat the tar out of him.

I repeated Skye's message (fixing the personal references to make them fit and excluding the part where I beat him.)

"Meh, whatever. A lame Ranger would think like that. Well, see ya'll later. Can't wait to beat you and take your money, Will!"

I held out Moltres's Pokéball up to my face as he walked away.

"Moltres," I said to it. "There may have been a change in plans…"


	63. Chapter 63: Division

My pager went off at about 10 A.M. the next day. I made my way to the lobby, where a group of Trainers were gathered around a machine. Video screens with people's pictures on them were mounted on the wall above them. A searched and found mine. I waited until my name was called. When it was, I stepped up and reached inside the tube at the top of the machine and pulled out a Pokéball. It had "3-F" on the front.

"William Grey," said the League official running the machine. "You will be in Division 3, Group F, facing…" We looked up at the screen. A yellow line snaked over to a pair of rectangles. One was faded, and one had the picture of a round-faced boy on it. The line touched it, and my picture appeared in the empty rectangle.

"-Chris! You should be called at around 1:30. Good luck!"

…...

"Welcome to the next battle of the Division 3 Qualifiers!"

The crowd went nuts. I had been in stadiums before, but never this big. This one was at least three times the size of the one back home, and the jumbo screen was, well, compared to the other one, _jumbo_!

"This is the Preliminary Round Qualifying Match between William Grey of Viridian City, and Chris Tonio from Saffron City. This will be a 1-on-1 battle. The first Trainer to knock out the other's Pokémon wins! Chris won the coin-toss, so he will be going first!"

"Okay, Graveller, let's go!" A large, round, four-armed rock Pokémon took the field. I recognized it; Wes had one.

I smiled. _Now I'll have a Type-advantage, too._

"Okay, Shellshocker, let's go!"

"Let the battle commence," cried the ref, waving his green flag.

"Graveller, use Rollout!" Graveller came rolling towards Shellshocker, but we had seen this done before. \

"Shellshocker, Hydro Pump!" Shocker fired his water cannons, and scored a direct hit. Graveller rolled back to its Trainer, unconscious. I had won my qualifier in less than a minute.

…

My friends and family congratulated me as I exited the terminal.

"Guys, guys, it really wasn't that much. If it only took Shellshocker one shot, it couldn't really be that tough."

"Well, Shellshocker is a bit of a powerhouse," said Skye. "Not many are able to shake off one of his hits."

"I suppose your right." I looked up at one of the TV screens displaying the many battles going on right now. Andrew was fighting in one of his. He had the same idea I had, using his starter first for an almost guaranteed spot in the next round.

"Well," said Wes, studying the larger screen directly above the main counter. "It looks like you won't be seeing Andrew for a while, if at all. He's in a complete other division."

I took Moltres's Ultra-Ball out of my pocket and looked at it. "Yeah, well, if I do, I'll have a surprise or two waiting for him."

…

I had another battle around 5:30. My first 3-on-3 battle went fairly well. My team had been Butterfree, Sandslash and Alakazam. My opponent Kris first sent out her Rhydon, which was big trouble for Butterfree. I managed to put it to sleep and the get some Psychics off, but on Rock Tomb was all poor Butterfree could take. Sandslash finished off Rhydon with ease. It then even managed to take out her next Pokémon, Chansey, which wasn't very fast or agile, but had a high health and defense. But Sandslash was outmatched against her final Pokémon, Tentacruel. Alakazam had no trouble winning the battle due to its Type advantage. I advanced to the next round.

…

That night, after dinner, I sat on a bench in the park. I had spent all day either laughing with friends and family or in the center of a stadium amidst cheering and battle. I needed a little quiet time.

The nocturnal Pokémon sung their melody of chirps and other noises, which I found rather soothing. Living in a city, I never really heard more than car horns honking, or construction gear running, et cetera.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. No problem." Skye sat down next to me.

"Pretty exciting, huh? Being in this big tournament and all?"

"Yeah, it'll get to you. But I've gotta say, it feels good doing this. Living a dream, I mean. Some say that if you dream big, you feel happier, but I feel like it couldn't get any better than this. Sure, there are a couple hundred Trainers hear, just like every year, but I'm just where I wanna be. This is my dream."

She playfully punched my shoulder. "As long as it's your dream, there's nothing wrong with it. I of all people shouldn't be telling you how to live your life. You are the only person who should do that. Don't let people steal your destiny and take it into their hands. You decide what your destiny is. No one else. Not even Arceus can."

"I know what you mean. Some people believe in fate. I don't. There's no way a divine being controls every aspect of everything. Who would have the time?"

Skye giggled, and then leaned forward and stared at the night Skye. Her cheerful tone turned a bit stern.

"The Ranger Union is concerned about Team Plasma. All hands are on deck, Will. Every Ranger there is has been notified."

"About what?"

"We fear a takeover of Kanto by Team Plasma. If they take Kanto, they'd be like no other criminal team before. They'd have the resources of an entire region to accomplish whatever schemes they had planned. Whether it be wake a legendary Pokémon or take over the world, or both, it would be harder than ever before to stop them. We would have to de-throne a king. Overthrow a government."

"Wait, I don't understand."

Skye looked at me. It was hard to tell with her blood red eyes, but I saw fear and sorrow dance in them. "We're planning a covert takeover of Kanto's government."

"What!?" I jumped up. "You can't do that! The Rangers can't do that!"

She sighed. "We can, and we will if we have to. When the Rangers were founded, they were meant as a peace-keeping force for the world. The world leaders at the time accepted this, that if they're territories were to become 'out of hand,' that we would step in. Nowadays, Rangers' influence around the world has declined, and leaders have a less keen sight on us, but we still must do this if we have to."

I sat back down, clutching my head.

"Will, you've got to understand; we can't seek Team Plasma with impunity if Kanto's leaders want us out!"

"Yeah…I know."

"Listen, I shouldn't even be telling you this. But you've had more experience with Team Plasma than most. Can you tell me anything else I don't already know? Did anything happen while I was gone?"

I almost spilled the entire story of Cinnabar Island to her, and of my new "species," but I remembered Shear's words. _"We own you now. Everything you do, we can watch. Anything you say, we can hear. You are our little puppet. So behave."_

For all I knew, Shear could be watching my parents right now. Or Burgundy and Wes. Or me and Skye.

I swallowed. My throat was dry. "No…nothing."

She studied me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes." I felt an odd feeling in my gut. My cheeks started to feel warm. It was the kind of feeling you get when you've done something wrong, and you know you'll be found out. But it didn't feel natural. Along with it came the tingling feeling you get when a part of you is numb, but it came in waves. And then it came to me.

_I can read human emotions too! _Skye was worried, and suspicious. Skye was a smart girl. She knew I was hiding something.

"Well, sorry to just pop in, drop a bomb, and then leave, but my brother is expecting me back. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye." I acknowledged her farewell, but barely. I was still thinking about the whole Ranger takeover and me being able to read human emotions. I sat and thought for a long time. But every time I finished a thought, and even when I got up to go back to the hotel, one question rang out in my mind:

_"If I can receive thoughts and emotions…can I send them?"_


	64. Chapter 64: Beginning of the End

I had a hard time falling asleep, what with everything Skye told me, and everything I wanted to tell her, but eventually, the human body just decided it was quitin' time, and I fell asleep. Today was another 3-on-3 at 9, right after I ate. Today, my team was made up of Arcanine, Snorlax, and Pidgeot.

My opponent, Kyle, started off with a Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee was fast, I will admit, but Arcanine was faster. Arcanine, taking advantage of Extreemespeed to dodge attacks and Flamethrower to attack from the distance, Hitmonlee couldn't, "hold a candle," to Arcanine (I know, that was horrible.)

Kyle next sent out his own Snorlax, which was trouble for Arcanine. Its ability, Thick Fat, made Fire-Type attacks like Flamethrower affect Snorlax much less than they normally would. So I did something I hadn't done in the League yet; I switched out. My own Snorlax took the field, and they both met in the middle of the field for a slow, lazy wrestling match. But mine seemed to have the slight advantage, knowing Brick Break, which is a Fighting-Type move. Kyle's Snorlax fainted.

His final Pokémon was Beedrill, which just flat out couldn't handle Snorlax's Body Slam. I had won my third battle.

…

I wiped my brow with a tissue. It had gotten quite hot out on the field today, despite it being November. After my first battle today, I had almost immediately been called for a double-battle. My combinations were Shellshocker and Jolteon, and Alakazam and Clefable. It was pretty much a clean sweep.

Burgundy sat down next to me. "Ugh, this is insane," she moaned. "How could you possibly make a lady like myself sit out in the hot sun on a hard seat all day?"

"Hey, I invited you to come. You can leave at any time, Burg. Plus, no one else is complaining. Just do what my sister does."

We looked over at Caitlin, who was curled up on a sofa. She had fallen asleep halfway through the battle, and my father and I had to carry her all the way here from the field.

"I would, but I don't have enough hair to make three blankets." We all laughed. I looked at Skye, and she looked at me. We both obviously had looks in our eyes that said, "_Yeah, so, uh, last night…_" She sat down across from me, and I felt her worries once again. And then I remember what I had wanted to do.

I took a deep breath, and focused. I took the feeling I got from sensing someone's emotions…and turned it right back around.

_"Skye…can you hear me?"_

Her eyes darted around the room.

_"Don't react; no one can know this is happening. It's me, Will. I'm going to tell you everything you need to know…"_

And so I did.

…

After lunch, my merry band of fans and I proceeded to the lobby to check my next match. It was a tall, slender man with long black hair. His name was Cilus Caltor.

Caitlin scratched her chin. "Cilus Caltor…I've heard of him before. Oh yeah, that's right! He challenged my friends in the Unova Elite Four. Came pretty darn close…good luck, little brother!"

She smiled and walked towards the elevators.

"Gee…thanks sis."

Wes patted me on the back. "Hey, you've got this. I know you do."

"I don't know, guys," said Burgundy, checking her Pokégear. "This guy has won the Pokémon World Tournament three years running. And he came in second in the Hoenn League Tournament last year."

"Yeah, I've actually seen him battle. He means business. Maybe _now _would be a good time to use Moltres…"

…

"Now, begins the Round 5 Double-Battle between William Grey of Viridian City, and Cilus Caltor of Ever Grande City!"

"Alakazam, Arcanine, I choose you!"

"Venusaur, Steelix, now!"

The Venusaur, I recognized, but the large, metal snake Pokémon I did not. It must've been from another region…

"Okay, Arcanine, Flamethrower on Steelix! Alakazam, Shadow Ball to Venusaur."

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Steelix's tail glowed, and it swept both of my fighters into the wall. The both fainted.

"Arcanine…_and _Alakazam are unable to battle. The winner is…excuse me, _winners are_, Venusaur and Steelix."

"Wow, it appears we have a double-knockout! That hasn't happened since Red fought Green five years ago!"

I heard some cheers for Cilus, and some shouts of encouragement from my fans.

"Come on, Will!" shouted Skye. "You can do it!"

"I believe in you, sweetie!" called my mom.

"IF YOU LOSE WILL, I SWEAR I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE GUT!" cried Burgundy.

I looked at the two Pokéballs now in my hand. One was a regular Pokéball, Shellshocker's. The other was an Ultra-Ball; Moltres's ball.

"Alright guys, now or never!"

There were some expressions and outbursts of surprise from the crowd. Even Cilus seemed surprised, but he let that fade.

"Venusaur, charge up you Solarbeam. Steelix, Iron Tail."

"Shocker, hit it right back with Mega-Punch!" Steelix swung it's glowing tail, but Shocker swung his glowing arm, and countered it. Steelix fell on its back and squirmed, trying to get back up.

"Moltres, Drill Peck on Venusaur!" My hopes were to halt the charging of the Solarbeam, but it was too late. It fired at Shellshocker, who couldn't take that kind of energy.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. The victory goes to Venusaur…which is now fainted. _That _victory goes to Moltres."

Moltres, enraged by being too late, shot a column of flame into the sky.

"Moltres, calm down! If we want to win, we have to fo-"

Moltres charged at Steelix, and launched a Flamethrower attack. Steelix dove into the ground. It resurfaced and tried to hit Moltres's underbelly. It banked right out of the way…and into Cilus's Tentacruel's attack.

"Tentacruel, Surf!"

Moltres cawed as is was struck in the back by the giant wave, and brought down. It twitched, but then it flopped down and it's flames went out.

"Moltres is unable to battle! The victory goes to Tentacruel, and the battle to Cilus!


	65. Chapter 65: The Sun Rises Elsewhere

The next day, we all went back to my home in Viridian City. In the end, Cilus went on to win the tournament. The final battle had been between Andrew and Cilus, and after it, Cilus had been so flustered, that he didn't even have enough energy to make some snide remark to me as he stormed away. He didn't even stay for the closing ceremonies, and was technically disqualified. I had gotten bumped from 13th place to 12th. I had gotten a small plaque to commemorate this.

We had a small party at my house. My parents knew I would be a little down and hard on myself, but they were proud of me, and so was I. My sister had rented a karaoke machine, and people took turns picking a tune and embarrassing themselves. Right now, Burgundy was singing along to, "Bad Romance," and the result kind of was explained in the title.

I walked over to get some soda, and saw Skye talking to someone via her Fine Styler.

"…in Goldenrod. Operation Vanguard will have to wait. It seems these Plasma characters aren't just causing trouble in Kanto."

"Okay, Juno, thanks for the heads-up."

"Sorry, sister, but this isn't just a "heads-up." Erma wants you in Sinnoh…like, right now."

Skye sighed. "Okay. A friend of mine just had a tough loss in the Indigo League. I'm at a party right now, but, I guess I'll have to go."

"Party-shmarty, come on! Hastings is grilling my behind because the Operators are all wrapped up in civilian complaints, and none of the people I call for duty are responding! I'm not a desk-jockey, Skye, I'm a Ranger!"

"I get it, I'll-oh hey, Will."

"Sup." I poured my drink. "Looks like someone's busy."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really wish I could stay, but duty calls."

"No, Juno does! And Juno says, 'GET YOUR REAR OVER TO SINNOH BEFORE I JUMP TRHOUGH THIS COMM LINE AND KICK IT THERE.' SAPHIRA OUT!"

"Uh…okay. Cloud out, I guess…sorry Will, but I really have to go."

"Hey, no problem, I understand. I'm just glad you could make it in the first place. It meant a lot to me."

"Aw." She wrapped me in a hug. "Hey, if you're ever in a jam, or you just need an awesome Ranger to go on an adventure with…"

"Call Juno?" We both laughed.

"You know, I think you'd like Juno. You should meet her sometime. Well, I've gotta got find my brother and get out of here. Bye Will! Tell Burgundy and Wes I said goodbye!"

…

After about another hour, I decided I needed a little time alone. I sat on my front porch, and watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. I heard the door shut, and two arms wrap around either side of me. Wes and Burgundy had joined me.

"Hey, tough break, buddy." said Wes. "But chin up. That sun may be setting on you today, but I guarantee its rising right now on someone else."

"So, are you saying that my luck just ran out?"

Wes chuckled. "Let me rephrase. Everyone has their moment. But it'll come to an end, no matter what. Just like night and day. You can't stop either. But you just have to let the sun rise again. Wait. It's that simple. You just have to wait…a year until the next Indigo League."

"Or, you could listen to _moi_, and you could go to _where _the sun rises next." said Burgundy.

We were all silent for a moment. "What…what do you mean?"

She put her hands on her hips. "You're our glorious leader. _You _decide."

"You mean you'll still come with me?"

"_Duh! _You two would, like, accidentally eat a deadly mushroom and die without me. I guess I don't really have a choice…"

I sneered. "_Sure_. And you, Wes?"

He took off my hat and gave me a noogie. "Dude, you should know by now it's impossible to get rid of me! I'm coming, buddy."

I put my arm around my two best friends, and we all laughed, as we watched the sun set. And we would wait for it to rise on another day.


	66. Epilogue

The Commander walked into the King's room.

"My lord, the Ranger is gone. And we will try to the best of our abilities that she _stays _gone this time."

"No, Commander, do not waste your efforts. Use them to assure that the boy stays on the right path. But the Ranger, did her tell her anything?"

"No, she is in the dark. She knows nothing of what happened in her absence."

"Good."

"And sir, how are we supposed to keep up with our plans if the beacon is destroyed, and Plasma Advance's man task is to monitor this boy?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, Commander?"

"No, my lord. I have not.

"You see, we don't need a new beacon…"

_"He is the beacon."_

**END OF PART 1 **

**Okay, not saying that I'm glad to be done with my first ever Fan Fiction, but I'm glad I can finally move on. I have so much planned for Pokemon: The Plasma Saga, that I can't possibly see how far into the future it will be until I take a break from the series and its characters. I have a great story planned, so stay tuned. Pokemon: The Plasma Saga will be a 5 part series, counting this one. They will be titled as follows.**

**Part 2: Revenge**

**Part 3: Revelations**

**Part 4: Renegade**

**Part 5: Reconstruction**

**Pokemon: The Plasma Saga Part 2: Revenge is up now. Follow it so you'll be first to know when it really starts up. I'm probably gonna start soon, but you know. Be sure to favorite and leave comments, it helps out the series. Thanks, and until next time.**

**Naps out.**


End file.
